When I Look At You
by NaTTyKiinz
Summary: "You want to know a little secret?" he asked me. With my eyes still closed, I nodded. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I believe I have finally fallen for you, hard." Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**__It's the last year of Hogwarts for the Seventh year students. After the Battle of Hogwarts and after the death of Voldemort (which in my story all of this happened in the 6th year) schools starts this fall. Dumbledore is back but only in his ghost image and takes his role as the headmaster. Hermione Granger has been chosen as the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy has been chosen as the Head Boy. There has been some changes like the fact that the Heads share a room together. While these two are sharing a room, their deepest most personal secrets start to unfold and feelings start to rise.

(January 10, 2010)

"Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy"**__****  
When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus  
**

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I stared at the girl I saw in front of me. Her structured face that seemed to be perfect in every way; her chocolate brown eyes that were underneath her lavish black eye lashes; her clear skin that most teenagers dreamed of having; her splendid white teeth that were covered with natural red lips; on top of her head laid the long brown curls that fell down past her chest. I took my eyes off her head and looked at the rest of her body. Her body was no longer in that awkward stage; it had reached its final destination. She had curves in all of the right places and legs of a dancer. She walked into the room with grace and confidence like no other. She looked marvelous.

-_Hermione Granger._

She parted her lips to speak but I cut her off before she could say anything.

"A summer sure can change a person," I muttered.

She raised her eyebrow in confusion but dropped it quickly when she understood what I was talking about.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I should be asking you the same," I replied in annoyance.

"I hope you know that this is the head's compartment. I believe your friends are in the other compartment that is at the back of the train." She stopped and looked at me as I took a seat on the couch.

"Why are you even here? You're not going to Hogwarts, are you?" she asked, wide-eyed. I expanded my arms on the top of the couch and relaxed.

-_I'm on the Hogwarts train, aren't I?_

"What do you think?" I asked.

"B-but," she started.

"Can you do us both a favor and stop talking? Your voice is quite vexatious," I said.

She glared at me with those big brown eyes of hers and to my surprise, she kept quiet.

"That's more like it," I yawned.

I was just about to lay my whole body on the couch but then the compartment door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Welcome to your last year at Hogwarts," she said with smile.

-_Finally. _

"Now as you two well know, you're this year's Head Girl," she looked at Granger, "and Head Boy." She looked at me.

"W-What! How can this be? Draco Malfoy, Head Boy? There has to be a mistake," Granger exclaimed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," I muttered under my breath.

"Hermione, there is no mistake. Professor Dumbledore chose him," Professor McGonagall replied calmly.

I rolled my eyes of the thought of having Professor Dumbledore back to his traditional position as the headmaster in ghost form. Surely having a ghost as a headmaster is unheard of, but apparently Hogwarts didn't want to have any headmaster other than Professor Dumbledore. Granger shut her mouth and listened to the rest of Professor McGonagall's speech. She spoke about the rules, regulations and duties of a being a head. I was barely listening to her and started to doze off a bit.

"New…rule…. share…. dormitory…"

I completely jerked awake.

"What? Can you please repeat that?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. I glanced at Granger. She was still as stone and pale as snow. Face emotionless.

"Nice of you to come back to us. As I was saying before, you and Hermione will be sharing a dormitory this year. It is a new rule your headmaster assigned."

"You're joking right? Me sharing a room with a Mudblood? No way in hell am I doing that," I scoffed and crossed my arms.

Granger jerked away from her moment and glared at me.

"I can't share a room with Malfoy! Who knows what he'll do to me!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

_-What can I possibly do to you?_

"Enough! If you two are willing to be the first ones to have house points taken away then so be it, if not then I insist you two give it a rest."

We both kept quiet.

"Thank you. What I said is final. I can't do anything about that. That dormitory is only used for the Heads. Not even a prefect can go in it. It's a big honor and I don't want you two to take advantage of it. The password is 'forbidden lily." With that, she got off from the couch and walked towards the door. She glanced back at us, sighed, and then she left. Silence filled the compartment. Neither of us said a word.

_-Me sharing a room with her? What the fuck._

I tilted my head back and it hit the wall behind it. I didn't move; I just let the pain sink in and felt the blood pool in my head. After a while, I couldn't bear any more of this silence. I got off from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and saw Granger look up at me.

"Away from you," I said and left.

**~Hermione Granger~  
**

A few moments earlier:

I looked out the window and saw all of the parents wave goodbye to their children that were boarding the train. I took in the last moment I would be seeing this from the inside of the Hogwarts Express. I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry.

I snapped out of my daze and smiled.

"Sure am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because of the look on your face a few seconds ago," Ron said.

I looked at my two best friends. They looked the same as they always have. The only thing that you might consider different is their bodies. Let's just say, these two have been working out a lot lately.

I laughed.

"I'm fine. Really."

Harry and Ron just shrugged their shoulders.

"So, we have made it through six years of blood, sweat and tears. No more Lord Voldemort to worry about. Tell me, how does it feel knowing that this year is going to be different? We might actually have a normal school year," Ron said.

I looked at Harry for his response.

"Hmm. It feels damn good," he replied delightfully.

Ron faced me.

"Well Ron, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but this year still won't be normal," I said.

"How so?"

"Well firstly, Dumbledore is back, as a ghost. Secondly, this is our last year which means we will be having a lot of tests and activities scheduled for us, thirdly..."

"And thirdly, Hermione is going to be this year's Head Girl," Harry finished.

I blushed.

_-That was not what I was going to say but okay._

Ron and Harry started to applaud for me. I felt my cheeks burn up more.

"I can't wait to visit Dumbledore again," Harry said after the clapping ended.

"Can I come with you? I want to ask him some questions," Ron said.

"Like?" Harry asked.

"I always wanted to ask how it feels like to be a ghost," Ron said.

I slapped him behind his head.

_-Idiot. Does he have any feelings? _

"What?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, when you die, I will find you so I can ask you how it feels like to be dead," I replied.

"Touché," mumbled Ron.

All of us started to laugh again. Suddenly Luna Lovegood opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione," said Luna.

"Hello Luna," we all replied at the same time.

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall told me to tell you to start making your way to the front of the train to the Heads compartment," Luna said to me.

I grabbed my bag and waved goodbye to Harry and Ron as they waved back. I started to follow Luna to the front of the train. While walking I took some time to examine the other students; they were all happy and talking among their friends. We stopped in front of the compartment door with a sign that read 'Heads Only'. Luna gave me a hug and wished me good luck. I took in a deep breath and opened the door. I entered the compartment and right in front of me stood a boy. He had pale blond hair that looked quite messy; his eyes were cold gray, face looking like he hadn't slept in two days; his skin was pale as if he hasn't been out in the sunlight at all, tie hung low, his white button shirt half tucked in on one side while the other side was out; and his expression was cold and indifferent. I looked down on one of his arms and right there was the Dark Mark. Despite all of the flaws, he looked extremely attractive. The boy that was standing in front of me was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

**~Draco Malfoy~  
**

_I stare at the Hogwarts train in front of me. _

_-Another year of plain torture awaits me. _

_I made my way to the entrance and as I was walking I felt people staring at me. Not only that but I heard whispers. _

_"He can't hurt us anymore. Since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no longer alive, he's weak." said some second year behind me. I whipped around, wand poised at the ready at the insolent second year as I plastered the most menacing sneer perfected during the reign of the Dark Lord._

_-Weak. Who the hell dare calls a Malfoy weak? _

_"You think I'm weak now?" I said yelling at the word 'weak'. _

_It was then I noticed that the little shit didn't even have the courtesy to flinch. What the fuck? The rage I felt was barely contained and I swore to Merlin that I would be sent to Azkaban momentarily if he did. not. get. the. fuck. out. of. my. sight. now! It might have been the vein popping on my forehead or the fact that my eyes were cold as ice that caused him to second-guess himself and quickly run away. Steadying my nerves I pulled at the hem of my shirt and closed my eyes in a silent prayer. Welcome to fucking Hogwarts Draco Malfoy._

I jolted my head to get rid of the flashback of me this morning.

I looked back at the door and stared at the sign that read 'Heads Only'.

-_Seriously?_

I walked down the pathway of the train and then a blur of black hair flushed my face.

I felt her hands wrap around my waist. I realized that it was Pansy hugging me.

"You're here!" she shrieked. I untied her hands from my back and yanked her off of me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said meaner than I intended to. I saw hurt in her brown eyes and almost felt sorry for her.

"Hey."

Blaise walked up to me with Goyle.

"Blaise. Goyle."

"Draco."

The four of us stared at each other awkwardly.

"I saved a compartment for us," Pansy said after the long silence. We walked into an empty compartment and sat down. None of us said a word.

"Okay, please someone talk," said Pansy.

"What's there to talk about? There's no point of saying anything about the Dark Lord since he's dead. This year is going to be boring and we all know it," Blaise replied.

"And not to mention Crabbe is dead too," murmured Goyle.

"Only if we do nothing. This is the last year. Let's make something out of it," said Pansy, while looking at me the whole time.

"I got an idea; why don't we fool around with some of the younger kids," said Goyle with a smile on his face.

"That will be more entertaining than just sitting here. I'm in."

Blaise and Goyle left the compartment and I could already hear them tormenting a first year.

"Are you coming, Draco?" Pansy asked while standing in the doorway. I turned to her and saw her pleading brown eyes.

"Go without me. I have something I have to do," I replied. Pansy gave me a concerned look and left. I looked out of the window and stared at the moving landscapes. After moments of doing nothing, I returned to the heads' compartment.

I opened the door and saw Granger putting on her Gryffindor robe. She didn't shriek; she didn't even move. She looked right into my eyes.

"Sorry but you came too late. No show for you," she sneered while fixing her robe.

I watched her put her Muggle clothes in her bag and sit down on the couch. I walked back into my side of the room and sat down on the couch. I stretched my body out onto the couch and closed my eyes. Darkness was all I saw.

"How is it possible for you to be Head Boy?" I heard her even through the darkness and had to take in a deep breath before opening my eyes slowly. I'd asked myself the same question. How the hell would I know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking? Why the hell should I care? I was beginning to get annoyed. She was sitting across from me now, cross-legged on the couch with a book in her lap as though it were permanently attached.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just happy that I get to have a dormitory from the rest of the school and to order students around," I drawled lazily, suddenly too exhausted to care about why Hermione Granger was a busy body know-it-all with nothing better to do than ask questions to which I couldn't possibly know the answers. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to return to my dream of darkness."

I don't know how much time had passed. It could have been two minutes or it could have been an hour, but I felt this presence burning a hole into my forehead. In my half dream state I almost thought it was the Dark Mark on my arm burning, but dismissed it when my eyes opened wide to see Granger looking at me.

"Drool much?" I smirked, wanting to get a rise out of her for disrupting my beauty sleep.

She quickly snapped out of it and returned to her reading. After a few attempts of trying to fall asleep, I gave up. Instead I stared at Granger's eyes moving rapidly from left to right on the page of her book. She was too oblivious to notice me doing so. I don't know how she survived the war being so bloody oblivious. Still, I couldn't help but look at her. Her now smooth hair fell down past her chest, her face set in concentration, and her body stiff was as a board. There was something...I couldn't put my mind to it because it was the last thing consciously thought before darkness finally pulled me back again.


	2. Chapter 2

(January 12, 2010)

"I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form  
And If you really knew me  
You'd know its not the norm  
Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it fuck you"  
_**Not Myself Tonight- Christina Aguilera**_

_Smoke is all I can see. The smoke was so powerful so thick that I couldn't see a thing through it. I felt a trail of fear crawl up my spine. The smoke made my eyes burn, it clogged up my air way and it was so hot, little sweat drops were falling down my face. It didn't matter how hard I tried to get away from this smoke. It was everywhere. I felt panic rise in my chest and I ran as fast I could. It felt like I was running with my eyes closed, my senses going wild when I thought I heard something or felt something brush past my arm or leg. I looked through my burning eyes, tears streaming out because of the burning sensation, and all of the sudden I felt myself fall and my body crashes against the cold, hard floor. I lay on the floor, catching a blur of the thing that tripped me. I picked myself up and slowly walked towards it. As I was walking over to it, a small beam of light made my eyes burn more than the smoke. My mind wandered off from the thing that tripped me and I walked towards the light. With every step I took, the light got bigger and brighter, causing me to cover my eyes a bit. As I got closer I noticed that the light happened to be fire. I stopped right in my tracks._

_-Something's on fire. _

_I dreaded the steps that I continued to walk. My mind was telling me to stop but my body told me to go. The smoke got less intense and I saw what was on fire. Well, what I thought was on fire. At first I didn't recognize whose house was on fire because it was in such a mess. But as I took a step closer, the flames so close to me now, the little details of the house reminded me of whom it belonged to. Me. _

_-No!_

_I watched as, before my eyes, the fire burned down the last remains of my home. The white marble balconies broke down into pieces and fell to the ground, the branches and leaves of the parallel ten foot-tall bushes leading to my front door burning down and leaving a heavy smell that made me cover my nose, and the ceiling-high glass windows cracking as the pressure kept rising. I took a few steps back, my feet now at the middle of the entrance pathway. I stared at the windows, noticing every single crack that started at the top of the window and made a trail all the way to the bottom of the window. I took a couple more steps back. The next few moments moved in slow motion. Right before my eyes, an explosion blew away the glass windows, the fire moving rapidly towards me as I ran to the black gravel road that passes by my home. I dropped to my stomach and covered my head with my hands and lay there. I felt the fire just a few inches above me, burning my back, the intense pain magnified by the broken glass pieces as they pierced my whole body. I couldn't stand it anymore; as the fire died down I got up and ran, but then I fell- again. This time I looked down and I now wish I didn't. I looked at the figure that tripped me twice and stared at it. It was a body. I analyzed the back of its head, dreading to know who this was. I slowly turned it over to look at the face. A face that looked way too much like mine._

_-No! This can't be!_

_I ran as fast as I could away from my burning house, away from all of the memories that I had in that house, and away from my dead body. I ran without thinking, my eyes fixed at the smoke in front of me. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as it was away from here, I'd be fine._

I woke up heaving, with sweat running down my pale face. I sat up and rubbed my forehead as I took in my surroundings. I looked and realized that I was in the place where I was supposed to be, the Heads compartment. With my head still dizzy from my nightmare, I looked out my window and noticed that it was already nightfall and that we had arrived at Hogwarts. I stood from the couch, grabbed my bag, and walked towards the door. As my hand touched the handle I heard a moan behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Granger was still sleeping. I hesitated a bit, looking at the door and back at Granger.

_-What are you waiting for? She can wake up by her self._

_-I can't just leave her. _

I walked up to her and saw the look on her face was peaceful, and a small smile was forming from her lips. Something about her looked graceful and delicate.

I touched her shoulder gently.

"Granger, we're here. Wake up."

"Five more minutes," she murmured. I looked down at her. Her curly hair was all over her face, sticking to her skin because of her sweating.

-_What? She had a nightmare too?_

Now she rolled to her other side, her face facing the couch and her back to me.

"We don't have five more minutes. Let's go," I said, a little louder than I attended to.

"No."

After a few more attempts of waking up this sleeping beauty, she finally woke up and sat up on the couch. With her eyes closed, she lifted up her hands and started to do this overhead stretch. I looked from across the room, not looking at her face or her arms, but my eyes instead lingered on that small area of skin that happened to be exposed around the hipbone. Her shirt began to lift higher and higher as her hands kept moving upwards. I now had a full view of her belly button and if she raised her arms higher she would be exposing an area she very much wouldn't want me to see. My eyes now moved away from her belly button and now started to linger higher up to her torso, my eyes stopping at her chest. I don't know what made me look there; maybe it was the soft, smooth appearance that her skin gave away or maybe the way her body had transformed throughout the summer.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and came back to reality to see that her little stretch was now done and she had her bag in her hand.

"Nothing."

I slid open the door and stepped out of the compartment first, not bothering to hold the door for her.

**~Hermione Granger~**

I walked down the hall to the Gryffindors' table, watching every couple reunite with their loved ones, and I watched those not so lucky single students just reuniteing with their friends. I took my seat in between Harry and Ron. I looked to my left and saw Harry in a deep conversation with Ginny about this being Harry's last year.

-_Wow, poor Ginny. She has this one last year to be with Harry at school._

And I looked to my left to see Ron shoving pumpkin bread into his mouth.

"Hewy, Harwany," Ron said with his mouth full.

I gave him a disgusted look that was followed by a smile.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Ron," I said playfully to him. Ron smiled at me with his full mouth and then took a sip of water to help the food go down his throat.

Ron was just about to ask me a question, but then Lavender Brown came into the picture. She sat down right across from him and leaned across the wide table with her body just barely touching the food so she could place a little peck on Ron's cheek.

"Hey Ronnie," she cooed.

I suddenly felt my insides heat up when the thought of her being with Ron ran across my mind: Lavender with her dark brown curly hair, her big brown eyes, her annoying whining voice and not to mention her obsession over Ron; she thought she could get him back, did she? I was just about to interrupt those two from their small talk but then Harry tapped my shoulder.

I quickly turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"So, you never told me who the Head Boy is."

-_Do I tell him that it's our worst enemy Malfoy, or not?_

Ron seemed to hear this and he turn to face me to hear who it was. Lavender did the same.

"Umm…" I hesitated.

But then I heard Professor McGonagall's stern voice, which quieted the Great Hall.

"May I have your attention please?" said Professor McGonagall. She stood behind the Professors' table with a calm look on her face. She looked the same as she always did throughout the seven years I'd known her.

"It's my honor to announce our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

She sat down as Professor Dumbledore appeared into the room. My emotions disappeared as I saw him. I could hear in the distance as forks and spoons fell down from the students' hands and landed on the glass dishes with a loud crack. I focused my attention to Professor Dumbledore and studied him. Unlike other ghosts you couldn't see through him as much. He still looked the same from last year and had the same voice.

You could tell he was a ghost by the fact that he wasn't standing, but floating. As everyone stopped their soft mumbling, he floated to his post and began his speech.

"Welcome to all new and returning students. The threat of darkness that once plagued these halls and the world outside these walls is no longer imminent. Tom Riddle perished at the hand of our own Harry Potter and I must say that I am very proud of his accomplishments. Without the threat of death to his person I expect great things from him and all seventh years. This year is about renewal and placing petty hatred behind us for we must honor those we lost in the War. If we cannot move forward we dishonor their memory. We have much to be thankful for today and each day going forward. I would like to announce that our distinguished Potions Master Severus Snape survived injuries sustained in the Final Battle and will resume his post," he said while positioning his arm to face the great hall doors.

Professor Snape limped his way slowly towards the front of the hall. As he did that everyone was quiet. This time not even a spoon or a fork broke the silence. Professor Snape finally made his way up the stairs and into his seat next to Professor McGonagall.

"We have the quick actions of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to thank for getting Professor Snape into the capable hands of Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore paused, his eyes assuming their ever present twinkle despite the fact they were virtually transparent, and looked to his left at Madame Pomfrey and then back at us.

With that, the entire Great Hall turned to look at us, sensing a story involving the "Golden Trio" and Professor Snape. What they didn't know wouldn't kill them, despite the fact that I now squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, wanting nothing more than to forget the image of Severus Snape lying broken, bleeding, and utterly devoid of life on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. I shuddered and immediately found something more interesting to look at in my lap, flicking a piece of lint from one of my pleats. Nothing would change. Expecting Snape to suddenly become the Easter Bunny with all the fluffiness that went with it would be like expecting Lord Voldemort to court me good and proper. An unladylike snort escaped my lips before I could catch it, causing my fellow Gryffindors to turn sharply in my direction. Another piece of lint caught my eye and once again I was in my own little world.

"I would like to present our Head Girl, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!"

-_Great, just great._

I stood up uneasily and faced my classmates. Through out all of the awkward silence and the surprising news, the Great Hall clapped for me, which was flattering. I sat back down on my seat with a smile across my face.

When the clapping silenced down, Professor Dumbledore continued to announce the Head Boy.

"And I would like to present our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

The hall went quiet, too quiet. I looked over my shoulder at Malfoy. I saw him stand up behind his seat firmly and with no expression on his face. After the sudden shock that came to the Great Hall, students picked up their hands and started to clap.

_-Wow._

I turned my head back to the table and didn't bother to watch him sit back down.

"Finally, I would like to announce that a Masquerade Ball is planned in December in celebration of Yule. Sixth and seventh years will be allowed to attend. Further information will be forthcoming once the Head Boy and Girl meet with House Prefects. I wish you all a wonderful year! Please continue enjoying the feast!" finished Professor Dumbledore and made his way to his seat. As I watched him do this, I noticed that when he sat down, there was no plate of food for him.

"I can't believe Malfoy is the Head Boy," muttered Ron. "You'll have to spend your every waking time with that ferret."

"And sleeping," I said quietly.

"What do you mean by that, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

I lowered my head to hide my now burning cheeks.

"We're sharing a dormitory," I mumbled.

"What!" yelled Ron as he got up and slammed his fists on the tables, causing the plates to shake and making our fellow Gryffindors look over at us in confusion.

I gave Ron a look and he jumped back on his seat with a thud.

"So the Masquerade Ball. Fun," said Harry sarcastically as we all turned back to our plates and started to continue eating our food. I noticed that Harry was looking at me while he said that.

-_Bless him for changing the subject._

**~Draco Malfoy~**

After the damn humiliation I experienced while the old coot was announcing the Heads, the glares people had been giving me while I was eating, and when the feast was finally over, I walked to Professor McGonagall, who was talking to Granger in the entranceway of the Great Hall, while the hall was completely abandoned.

"There has to be a way!" she said pleadingly and I could hear her echoes coming off the walls. Granger was gesticulating her arms in a way that looked like she was flapping them. I laughed.

-_She must really hate me. Too bad I don't give two shits to even care._

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall frowned severely as she regarded her favorite student. "The decision has been made. In the interest of house unity it is imperative that you place any petty differences you may have aside and come to some form of understanding with Mr. Malfoy. I expect more from you, Miss Granger, than this display fitting of a first year."

I strolled behind Granger and came close to her ear.

"Don't fight the odds, Granger. Think of all of the benefits that we will be having. Don't mess it up," I whispered sternly.

With that, Granger closed her mouth and folded her arms.

"Now that you've seen fit to join us, Mr. Malfoy, we shall be on our way," said Professor McGonagall.

Granger and I walked behind Professor McGonagall and followed her up four floors. I heard all the students talking among their friends as we passed them. I ignored the looks people gave me and to my surprise so did Granger; better yet, she didn't even take a look or say a word to me. While looking at the floor, I suddenly bumped into Granger.

I looked past Granger and saw a portrait of a woman that looks way too young and beautiful to be dead. The woman stood on a balcony that had a full view of the Hogwarts Lake and woods during sunrise. The woman's long wavy blonde hair flowed in the movement of the breeze. Her hair fit perfectly well with her outfit as her waves slid down midway of her silk gray short sleeved, knee high dress. Her dark blue eyes looked at us with a smile and her red lips formed to say, "Password?"

"Uh..."

"Forbidden Lily," replied Granger.

I scoffed.

_-Of course she remembered it._

"Nice job, Ms. Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor," said Professor McGonagall.

We stepped inside and we inspected the dormitory.

The first thing you saw was what you could say was a living room. Walls were painted red and green. It had two couches, a glass table that had two chairs, and in front of the couches stood a seven-foot tall ten-foot long bookshelf stuffed with books on subjects that I wouldn't even bother to read, and there was also this huge fireplace. There were two hallways. One was leading to a bathroom while the other was leading to two bedrooms. We walked towards the bathroom. The walls were covered in green marble tile with chalk colored subway tiles breaking the color halfway down the wall. The showerhead was oil rubbed bronze and the bathtub was the same chalk white as the subway tile and big enough to fit an entire Quidditch team. Just the thought of sinking into it after a long day of class made bunking with Granger worth the pain. A floor to ceiling mirror, unusual in the wizarding world, hung on the back of the bathroom door. It had an ornate bronze border with images of lions and snakes entwined in some elaborate pattern. Someone's idea of House Unity, of course. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the lunacy of it all. Snakes and lions. That would be the day.

Professor McGonagall led Hermione to her room. Right across from her room was mine. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was the king size canopy bed. The wood was a very dark wood. It had a stick of wood in all of the four ends; and at the top it didn't have a roof but four pieces of wood connected each other; it also had white curtains. There was a wardrobe and two dressers. One of the dressers had a full-length mirror. The walls were painted dark green and snakes were engraved at the corners of the ceiling.

_- I sure am going to stay in this room more often. _

While walking around, I didn't notice that my luggage was on the floor, so I tripped over it.

"Damn!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she heard my use of colorful language, "I will not tolerate such language from the Head Boy! Ten points from Slytherin. Express your frustration using more appropriate words. It sets a poor example to the lower years."

I sneered while getting up to dust off my shirt.

I walked across the hall and entered Granger's room. She had the same exact furniture as me; the only difference you might recall is the fact that her walls were painted red and bronze and a lion was engraved at the middle of the ceiling.

**~Hermione Granger~**

_The Next Morning:_

The thought of moving a muscle made my brain howl in protest. The bed felt so good with its down comforter and mattress you could sink into. Day one of seventh year. If I didn't know any better I'd think I had been kidnapped and replaced by the anti-Hermione because surely I wanted to get to class. Right? Right? Not wanting to analyze my own thoughts before I had a strong cup of tea, I decided to throw off the covers and force myself to begin my morning routine. I got out of my bed and as I opened my door to go to the bathroom, I opened it at the exact time Malfoy did. I looked at him and the only thing he was wearing was green boxers. His hair was messy, but his body image was outstanding. I saw him looking at me and I started blushing as I remembered what I was wearing; black underwear and a red tank top, sadly without a bra. I crossed my hands over my chest. After a moment of awkward silence we both realized that there was only one bathroom. And just like that we sprinted down the hall way to the bathroom. We both made it at the same time so we started pushing each other out of the way.

"Move, Mudblood!" he yelled.

"No, you move ferret!"

"I came here first!" he yelled.

"Did not. Now move, haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

"Sorry but I don't see a lady in front of me. All I see is Chewbacca with a bad hair day!" he yelled.

I blushed.

-_That's it! Drastic times calls for drastic measures. _

I bent down a little and I pulled down Malfoy's boxers. I closed my eyes the entire time as I did that. I quickly straightened up and looked at Malfoy's face, not wanting to look down below. His face was frozen in pure shock. I smiled. Just then my eyes lingered from his gray eyes, to his buff chest, down his tempting hipbones, and then at his crotch. I quickly lifted up my eyes and I felt my checks burn up. Before Malfoy could say another word I ran towards the door and slammed it door shut. I leaned against the wood door and let my mind go off.

_-I can't believe I just did that and saw his-_

My mind got interrupted as I felt the door shake as Malfoy started to pound on it.

"Granger! You're so dead when you come out of there!" Malfoy yelled.

I ignored him and looked at the mirror. My hair was a mess. I turned on the water and started my long bubble bath. As I sank down deeper and deeper into the warm soapy water, I tried to think about my classes and friends but I kept getting lost in my thoughts about what I saw. I mean, I knew I shouldn't be thinking about Malfoy. I knew that some girls in this school would accept this opportunity in a second just so they could be in the same room with Malfoy. He wasn't gruesome looking, but instead he actually fits the description of the Slytherin Prince, as he liked to call himself. His perfect blond hair that your fingers would like to get tied up in, those astounding gray eyes that you can't help but get lost in, those soft lips that seemed to never be formed in a smile that kept you wondering if he was actually ever happy, that high body physique with all the muscles that you couldn't help but touch and not to mention his-

-_Whoa, take a step back, Hermione. Do you know whom you just technically called hot?_

I swayed my head to get all of those thoughts about Malfoy out of my mind. I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a white fluffy towel over me. As I dried my hair in the towel I noticed that I happened to forget some very important things.

-_Shit! I forgot my clothes!_

I hesitated for a moment and figured that the best way to make it to my room was to run like hell. I opened the door a crack and took a deep breath.

I opened the door and started running.

The next thing I know I'm on top of someone.

"What the-?" I looked down and apparently I'm on top of Malfoy. My hands were on his triceps and I couldn't help but feel how strong he was. I felt his hands on my hips through the towel that was wrapped around my torso.

"Damn, Granger, watch where you're going."

I started blushing when I realized that he was still in his boxers.

_-At least I still have my towel._

As we were about to get off of each other the main door burst open after a few knocks.

"Good morn-"

Professor McGonagall walked in on the scene with the most disturbed look on her face.

"This is not what it looks like," I said, trying to sound convincing.

But even I knew that if I were in Professor McGonagall's place I wouldn't believe a word that was coming from my mouth.

As I got off Malfoy, I tried to explain what happened to her.

"I was-"

"In all my years of teaching I have never been met with such a blatant display! I am ashamed of both of you! Fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. This petty bickering, and yes, Miss Granger, I am fully aware that your precarious position is not what it appears to be, must cease immediately. You are the leaders of this student body and I expect you to act accordingly."

There was awkward silence when we looked at each other.

"That's what you get for pulling down my boxers, Granger," said Malfoy. He placed his towel over his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom.

_-This is going to be one interesting year._


	3. Chapter 3

(January 18, 2010)

"I don't know what this is  
Cause you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
but you do it well  
I'm under your spell."  
_**Mercy-**__**Duffy**_

**~Draco Malfoy~**

"You know, you really are quite annoying," Blaise said while leaning against the wall, trying to look cool with his tan skin, extremely short curly black hair, blue eyes and lips that were made for smiling but weren't.

"And you think you're any better?" Ginny said while holding her books closely towards her chest.

Blaise smirked and looked up and down at her. If my eyes didn't fool me, I would have thought that Blaise was flirting with a red haired witch. I was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As I was just about to turn the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw those two.

-_Isn't Miss Weasley dating the famous Harry Potter?_

I leaned against the wall, hiding myself from them and waited for their conversation to end. To my advantage, those two barely said another word and after looking into each other's eyes, Weasley turned on her heels and started to walk into the Great Hall where she met up with Granger and sat down at her table. I walked down to Blaise with my hands in my pocket, trying to act as if I didn't see a thing. Blaise was still leaning against the wall with his left foot touching the wall but this time he was looking dead at me.

"Zabini," I said.

"Malfoy," he said while nodding his head. He got off the wall and we walked to our table in silence. I looked around to see if Pansy or Goyle were around but, to my dismay, they hadn't arrived yet. Better yet, barely any of the Slytherins' had arrived, probably being late as usual. As I thought of this, a smirk came across my face and Blaise noticed.

"What are you smirking about Malfoy?" he asked after taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh the usual," I replied after taking a bite of my apple. Blaise nodded his head in agreement as if he understood exactly what I was talking about.

I faced the guy that I had called best friend for years. I remembered the first time I met Blaise. It was ten years ago when we were both seven. My parents took me to a bookstore in Diagon Alley, because my father thought I was lacking the amount of languages I knew. At that time I knew three: English, French, and Dutch. My parents, well, mostly my father, dragged me with him while he was looking at a huge book about German in front of a bookcase. My mother, on the other, hand reunited with her friend. I picked up one of the books in front of me and skimmed through the pages and very quickly became bored. I glanced up at my father and saw that he was oblivious to our surroundings, so I looked for my mother and when I finally saw her, I ran. Before I could even reach my mother, I bumped into a boy around my age that was looking at a child's version of the encyclopedia of Dark magic. The boy fell flat on his butt, I fell on my side and the book that he was reading flew across the room and landed on a couch. The boy got up without a single emotion of being hurt and dusted off his butt while I did the same thing. He then glared at me with such hatred that steam could have been coming out of his ears at any moment. I looked at this boy like he was crazy when he didn't say a single word but instead pointed his tiny finger towards his book. I looked at the book, then back at him and crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed.

"Get it yourself," I said and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I quickly shook my hand away from his grasp and glared at this boy. I was ready to punch this kid in the face for touching me.

"If I were you, I'd apologize," he told me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I sneered.

He looked at me up and down while he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, a shithead."

My mouth dropped and he just looked at me and started to walk away.

"Look who's talking, arsehole," I said mockingly.

He stopped and turned around with a smile on his face. He extended his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Blaise."

I looked at him and after a few moments of figuring out what had happened, I finally shook his hand.

"I'm Draco."

And after that we'd been best friends ever since.

"What?" Blaise asked me. With the sound of his voice my mind came back to the present time.

"What were you doing with Weasley before you met up with me?" I asked.

Blaise dropped his fork and looked at me.

"Look I already have enough of this shit from Pansy," he said after picking up his fork and taking in a mouthful of eggs. "You've known me for years. You know that I specifically loathe any breathing thing that accepts Muggles or better yet are Muggle-born."

Blaise paused as if to give some intensity to that statement. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So let this be the last time I tell you and Pansy," he nodded his head towards Pansy, who was now sitting in front of us, trying to explain to Goyle what proportion was good for his 'diet'. "Nothing is, or better yet, will ever happen between me and," he took in a breath, "that Muggle loving witch." He stopped and looked away from me.

If I wasn't mistaken, I thought that I had just caught a sad, or even an upset, tone about what he said. Blaise looked at me up and down.

"You know Malfoy, you should be grateful that I'm still hanging around you, because you of all people are sharing a dorm with the Mudblood herself," he said, while taking a look at Granger, who was in a deep conversation with Weasley.

"The things I do for my best friend," Blaise smirked. The one thing that I never understood about him was that no matter what situation he was in, he would keep all of his thoughts and information to himself. Well, other than me. That was why some girls thought he was all shy when he actually wasn't. But still they liked him. Sadly for them, none of them were 'worthy', as he liked to say, of him.

I took a look at the Gryffindors' table and looked at Miss Weasley. Except maybe that one.

_-Ha! Didn't you hear what Blaise just said? He'll never go for anyone that has any association with a Muggle._

_-True. _

I shook my head and found Blaise starring at me strangely.

"You're out of it today, Malfoy," he said.

"Maybe I am."

Few moments later

While I was walking away from my table to get to class, I heard Professor McGonagall call my name, and as I turned around I bumped into someone and somehow that person tripped and fell on top of me.

It was Granger.

"If you just want to be on top, all you have to do is ask," I said.

"Oh please, in your dreams, Malfoy," she said.

When we both got up the whole room started to whisper.

_-Great. Just what I needed, more rumors._

Professor McGonagall came up to us with an annoyed look on her face.

"You two come here."

We followed her to the end of the Great Hall.

"If I see you two on top of each other one more time, then you'll both be given detentions," she said in a hushed tone.

I looked at Granger who was blushing.

"Don't worry about that, Professor," I said.

"Anyways, I need you two to watch the halls tonight."

"Till what time?" asked the Mud blood.

"Until midnight."

"What! But I have homework to do; I can't possibly finish my homework while on patrol," said Granger, with an upset tone in her voice.

"Nerd," I muttered.

Granger gave me an evil glance.

"I suppose you will have to do it during your free period, or if Mr. Malfoy over here agrees to patrol for you by himself."

"No way. If I have to stay up till midnight walking around these boring hall then Mu-I mean Granger, here has to suffer too."

Professor McGonagall gave me an irritated look.

"Sorry, Miss Granger," she said and left.

"I hate you."

"Nice to know," I said and walked away.

I walked into Potions class and took my seat next to Goyle.

"Nice of you to finally join us Malfoy, 30 minutes later," said Professor Snape.

"You're welcome."

"As I was saying, all of you will get with your partner, who I will choose for you, and complete this potion on the board that I have written."

Everybody groaned, including the Gryffindors.

"Let's see, we will have Gregory Goyle be partners with Lavender Brown. Pansy Parkinson with Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley with Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger…."

"Damn," I heard Granger mutter.

After Professor Snape got everybody into partners we started to do our potion.

After two minutes into the making of the potion, Granger and I started arguing.

"Damn it, Malfoy, do you know how to do anything right?"

The potion exploded and it covered Granger from head to toe.

"Like I said before, Mudblood, your big head was blocking my view."

"What, your ferret eyes are too small to see around it?" she said as she was trying to clean herself up from that potion.

"You both are going to stay after class and clean this up," Professor Snape sneered.

"No way! He's cleaning this up! He did it!" yelled Granger.

"Me? Please, Mudblood, don't blame me for everything."

"I don't care who started it. You both are partners and are both cleaning this up!" said Professor Snape.

_-God, what the hell is wrong with him? He never makes me clean anything up._

**~Hermione Granger~**

I walked down the halls and was bored to death. I started yawning and Malfoy noticed.

"Tired already? It's only 11 o'clock."

"No. I'm just tired of being with you," I said.

"The same to you."

I rolled my eyes and started walking a little ahead of him.

I saw a couple walking towards the front doors.

"Hey, you two!" I yelled.

The couple turned around to see who yelled and when they saw Malfoy and me, they started running.

"Nice job, Granger," Malfoy muttered.

We both started running after them.

As we ran past the front doors, the couple was way ahead of us.

"Stop! Please!" I yelled.

"Being polite right now isn't going to help, Granger," said Malfoy.

I started to get very tired and slowed down a bit.

"Hey, idiot! Stop running! Do you know whom you're running from? Once I catch you two I swear you're going to get detention for the rest of the year for making me run!" yelled Malfoy.

The couple bolted like crazy and ran out of sight.

"Great job, Malfoy. Now you scared them off and they disappeared."

"I think they went this way," said Malfoy and pointed near the lake.

Since we were both tired, we jogged to the lake.

"Man, it sure is dark out," I murmured.

"Is the poor Gryffindor scared of the dark? Last time I checked, Gryffindors were 'brave' or was that just a lie?"

I kept my mouth shut.

_-God, can he be any meaner?_

We started walking up the hill and I spotted the runaway couple.

"Look over there by the lake!" I said. I started to run down the hill.

"Hermione, wait!" yelled Malfoy.

While running I turned my head to face him.

_-Did he just say my name, my first name?_

Suddenly I tripped over this rock that came out of nowhere and the only thing I could do was grab the first thing I could, which happened to be Malfoy's robe.

We started to roll down that hill while holding on to each other screaming. We didn't stop until we landed in the lake. While in the lake something, grabbed my leg.

"Malfoy, let go off my leg!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not even near you," he said.

I started freaking out, and to make things worse, whatever was holding my leg, pulled me down under the water.

"Hermione!" I heard Malfoy yell.

While at the bottom of the lake, I tried my hardest to unwrap whatever was holding me. But the thing was gripping harder and harder every time I tried. It was slimy and bumpy and it looked like a tentacle.

_-Holy Shit!_

Right in front of me was a giant Squid.

I screamed, but as I did, I also choked on the lake water. I started to feel lightheaded and everything seemed to get blurry. I saw Malfoy cast a spell at the squid and felt his arms around my waist as he was swimming our way towards the surface. Once we reached it, we both gasped for air. We swam towards the ground and the minute I felt the ground I started to crawl my way from the lake. After a few feet I collapsed and lay down on the grass. As I was getting my heartbeat back to normal I was staring at the twinkling stars above me. Malfoy lay down next to me. We were both silent for a moment, catching our breath.

"You said my name."

I faced him and when I did, I noticed that his face was about three inches away.

_-His eyes. They're so beautiful. And not to mention the way his wet blond hair was causing drops of water to fall on his face. Why does he have to be so breathtaking?_

_-Hermione, do you hear yourself? This is Malfoy. The bitter, don't care about anyone else, was a Death Eater Malfoy._

"And?"

"You never called me Hermione before. Only Granger or Mudblood. Why did you say my name?"

"I don't know," he said softly.

_-Did he notice how close he is to me yet?_

"I want to know."

He sighed.

"Because if you died I didn't want the last words for you to hear me say to be Granger, or Mudblood."

_-Liar. I can see it in your eyes._

"Sure. That's why."

"Can we not talk about that?" he said.

After a moment of quiet, he broke the silence.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?"

I turned to face him to see if he was joking around. He wasn't.

"Yeah, they are," I said without even looking at the stars, but looking at his face instead.

I started to get this gulping feeling inside my stomach.

_-Why am I getting butterflies?_

He noticed me looking at him and he smirked.

"Haven't you heard that staring is rude?"

I instantly blushed and faced the sky.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

_-Am I really lying down next to Granger right now?_

I took a look at her and her wet curly hair lay down past her chest. Her eyes were twinkling by the glow of the moon and her body was so close to mine that I had to hold my breath, not wanting to burst out something inappropriate to ruin this moment.

_-The fuck is wrong with you? You're lying down next to Granger of all people. She's nothing. You can do so much better. After all, you are the Slytherin Prince._

_-Shut up!_

"Thank you so much for saving my life Malfoy. I thought that you were just going to let me get eaten by that squid and pretend that nothing ever happened," she said.

"I would never do that."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Plus, I doubt anyone would believe me when I tell them that a Giant Squid killed you. They'll think I'm crazy," I smirked.

She started laughing, so I started to laugh too. After we cooled down it was already half past twelve.

"I think we should get going," I said.

She nodded and I helped her up.

I saw goose bumps forming on her skin.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

I took off my robe and placed it around her shoulders before she could complain.

"I know it's wet but it should help."

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"No."

_-Liar! You're fucking freezing!_

I put my arm around her waist to help her walk because of her leg.

Once we made it inside our dormitory she took a bath first and I waited inside the living room by the fireplace. I scanned through the bookshelf in hopes of finding something good to read.

_-Who the hell am I kidding? I don't read._

I walked towards the bathroom and started knocking on the door.

"Granger, I swear if you're not done in the next three minutes I'm going in there and kicking you out perso-" But as I was saying that the door burst open. Granger was done taking a shower but had not even started to put on her clothes.

"AHH! MALFOY!" she screamed while quickly grabbing a towel to cover her self. But she was too slow because I already saw everything.

"Don't yell at me, I'm not the one that left the door open."

"Get out!" she said and slammed the door on my face. After a minute she came out with an oversized t-shirt and pink booty shorts.

"Hope you enjoyed the show."

"What show? There sure wasn't much to see."

"You sure can be cruel," she said.

"I did save your life, didn't I?"

"And I didn't ask you to, plus I already thanked you for that."

"How's your leg?" I asked in a softer tone.

"It's fine. Thanks for asking."

I turned around and made my way to the bathroom, but was cut short when Granger hugged me.

"Wha-?"

I smelled the coconut from the shampoo in her hair and felt the silky smooth skin of hers that was wrapped around my bare stomach. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her back. She looked up at me and broke away.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you officially."

"With a hug?"

"Umm, that's what Muggles do when they thank someone."

I looked at her, confused.

"Well, uhh goodnight," she said and walked towards her room.

"Good night," I said and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

(January 23, 2010)

"Give me a reason  
I gotta know  
Do you feel it too?  
Cant you see me here on overload  
And this time I blame you  
Looking out for you to hold my hand  
It feels like I could fall  
Now love me right, like I know you can  
We could lose it all  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight"  
_**When Love Takes Over- David Guetta Feat. Kelly Rowland**_

**~Hermione Granger~**

I walked around the Hogwarts grounds with Harry and Ron by my side. I took a look around and admired the beauty that nature was bringing. The colors of the leaves were changing to orange and every time you took a step, you could hear the crunching of leaves. A shiver went down my spine because of the cold breeze.

"Are you cold?" asked Harry

"A little. You can tell Christmas is coming soon."

"Not so fast, Hermione. We still have to go through the rest of November to get to Christmas," said Harry.

"Here. You can borrow my coat," said Ron

Ron was taking off his coat before I could even give him a reply. He handed me the coat and I put it on.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course."

I looked for a tree where we could sit under but there wasn't much, since mostly couples sat under them. Speaking of couples, I saw Ginny, and she went up to Harry and gave him a kiss.

Harry smiled and said, "Hey, beautiful."

I sighed.

_-Why can't I have that?_

Ron grunted. I looked at him and wondered if he even thought of asking me out yet. Sure we had kissed a couple of times, but it would be nice if we were official like Harry and Ginny. They started holding hands and walked together.

_-God, I envy her. She's so lucky._

_-If Ron doesn't hurry up and ask me out then I don't know what I'll do. Does he even notice that I'm slowly drifting away from him?_

_-When was the last time we kissed anyways? Like what, 5 months ago?_

"Oh great. Look what the cat dragged in, an unwanted ferret," muttered Ron. I looked at the direction Ron was facing and I saw Malfoy. He was talking to Goyle, Blaise, Theodore and Pansy under 'their' tree. I started to get this feeling in my stomach when Malfoy looked up and stared dead at me. He looked the same as I had seen him that morning, with his over expensive semi-fur coat.

_-Damn. Would I like to wear that coat instead of this one right now?_

I looked down at Ron's brown hand-woven coat made by Mrs. Weasley.

_-Then again, it's better than nothing at all. Stupid me didn't bring my sweater or my robe, thinking that it's still warm outside._

I didn't dare say anything to Harry and Ron about the second day at Hogwarts, about the morning with Professor McGonagall or the near-death incident at the lake while on patrol. However, I did tell Ginny every little detail including the 'never going to happen again' emotions I had with Malfoy. What could I say: Ginny and I were best friends, and girls talked about everything. If I even mentioned it Harry and Ron, they would go ballistic.

_-Why is Malfoy staring at me? Do I have something on my face? And what's up with the bloody feeling in my stomach?_

Ginny looked at me as if she had read my mind.

"Hey look, a spot is available over there!" Harry said while pointing to a tree a few feet away from where Malfoy was.

We walked towards it and unfortunately we had to pass Malfoy and his friends, who just couldn't keep their Slytherin mouths shut.

"Hey Potter. Weasel. Where do you think you're going?" yelled Malfoy.

"Just ignore them," muttered Ginny.

"Don't you hear me talking to you?" yelled Malfoy.

We kept silent and continued walking to our tree. Once we got there, we sat underneath it.

"Merlin. He can be so annoying," Ginny said to the group, but looked at me.

"What can you say? That's Malfoy for you," I said.

"I still can't believe that you share a room with him. I would kill myself after being with him for an hour," Harry said.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'm on the verge of doing it soon."

All of us started talking and in the middle of our conversation Ron took my hand into his and I put my head on his shoulder.

_-This is more like it._

Ron started leaning in towards me and we were just about to kiss when a familiar voice interrupted us.

"Getting a bit too comfortable, aren't we?"

I looked up and saw Malfoy.

-_Damn you. Did you have to ruin this moment?_

"Piss off, Malfoy," I said.

"A little moody I see."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"You can't sit here," said another voice.

I looked behind Malfoy and standing there were his friends.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"You can't sit here. This is the Slytherin section," Goyle said.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I looked at each other like they were crazy.

"I don't see your names on it?" Harry replied.

"Turn around and look at the trunk of the tree," Theodore said with a smirk on his face.

We turned around and looked at the bottom of the tree trunk, and there it was in cursive writing: _Slytherins' Tree_.

"You have to be kidding me," I muttered.

"Does it look like we're kidding?" said Pansy.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not moving," Ron said sternly.

"If you don't leave, then I will have no choice but to hex you," Malfoy said.

"Why does it matter if we sit here or not? You Slytherins have plenty of other trees to sit under," Ginny said.

"Because we don't need pathetic Gryffindors to be using up our space," Blaise said while staring dead at Ginny.

"Come on, let's go. I don't need to get in trouble over some stupid tree," I whispered in Ron's ear.

I stood up and went up to Malfoy.

"Do you like to ruin my life?"

"Last time I checked, I saved your life," he muttered in my ear.

I scoffed and went to Ron. He kissed me softly on the lips. I couldn't help but smile. While walking to another tree, I looked back and saw Malfoy staring at me. Our eyes locked into each others and I could've sworn I saw something in his grey eyes.

I broke the gaze and turned to the path ahead of me.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

"We walked around these damn grounds a hundred times. Can we go back now?" I whined.

"I am not ditching my duties because you want to go to bed, Malfoy," said Granger with a yawn.

"I'm not the only one who's tired," I smirked.

We walked outside to the Hogwarts grounds.

"It's freezing. It must be 40 degrees right now," Granger muttered.

"Another reason why we should go back to our dormitory."

"You know what? Maybe you should go back. I'll enjoy the silence!" Granger yelled.

_-Damn, what the hell is wrong with her?_

"Are you on your period or what? 'Cause you sure are PMS-ing right now."

Granger stopped and looked at me like she was about to kill me. I took a step back.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "You can't just go around saying that to girls!"

"It's either that, or you're naturally a bitch."

Before I knew it, her hand went across my face and hit me hard. When I faced her, she lifted her hand once more and was going to slap me again, but I caught her hand midway.

I tightened my grip on her wrist.

"Don't you dare slap me again, Mudblood. You hear me!" I yelled and pushed her on the floor.

She looked at me as if she was in a horror movie and the killer was just about to kill her. I looked down at her fragile body that was sitting on the grass. With anger still running through my veins, I didn't dare say a single word; knowing that if I did, it would be a hex.

Granger quickly got up from the ground, not bothering to remove the old, crispy leaves that were stuck on her skirt and positioned her wand at my chest, while her chest was suddenly heaving with anger.

_-Two can play this game.__  
_  
I, too, got my wand out and positioned it towards her neck, just barely a centimeter away from the tip of my wand touching her skin. I swore if looks could kill, then we both would be lying on the ground, dead.

"Is that what you want, Mudblood? You want to battle?" I snickered. "You and I both know that the winner would obviously be me."

She stood glaring at me. She didn't even flinch. For a few minutes both of us stared coldly at each other without saying a word. Then, I watched Granger drop her gaze at the same time she lowered the hand that held her wand. I didn't lower my wand, but pointed it more sternly at her neck. Confusion struck me as she did this.

"Stay away from me," she whispered.

Granger turned and started to run.

Not knowing what to do, I just stood there, watching her run. Out of nowhere, my feet started to move and I was running after her.

Mine being stronger and faster than hers, I caught up with ease. I grabbed her and held her tightly, my arms around her. She struggled to get away from me, but I didn't let her. She finally calmed down and stopped trying to get away. My hands were still around her shoulders and we didn't say a word to each other. I felt a teardrop fall on the top of my hand.

_-Is she crying? God, women these days. Cry over every little thing. I didn't even hurt her._

It felt really awkward of me to still have my arms around her, so I let her go. She sat down on the grass and cried even more.

_-Do I leave... Or do I stay…_

I squatted down next to her.

Not knowing why, a feeling ran through my body that was telling me I should comfort her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

I straightened myself up and was about to walk away, when she touched my leg.

"Don't leave. I- I don't want to be alone," she said, slightly above a whisper.

I stared down at her. She looked a mess. Her once neatly French-braided hair was now all over the place and her face was all drenched in tears and was getting red.

"Ron doesn't want to be with me."

_-Typical._

"I asked him why, but all he said was that I couldn't give him what he wanted. It took me a while to figure out what he meant by that. Then when I was walking out of the library, I saw him making out with Lavender Brown. Again. I don't get it. First he told me that he was in love with me and now… he's not. He told me last year how Lavender was so annoying and how she kept stalking him and shit; now he's all over her. What the bloody hell is wrong with you men? Is a slut all you guys want?" she said and looked up at me while saying the last sentence.

"Not all guys want a slut," I said softly.

"I thought we had a connection this morning, when we were under the- I mean 'your'- tree. We kissed and snuggled and stuff, but I guess it was all a game to him."

She sighed.

"I've been living a lie with him this whole time. I can't believe it. I knew that something was up. I just knew."

She broke down in tears. I put my hand on her shoulder, not knowing what to say.

-_What do I do? I never went through this… better yet, I don't even think I had a girlfriend before…_

-_Yes, you did, Pansy._

_-Just because I took her to the Yule Ball doesn't mean anything._

"If you want, I can hunt Weasel down for you?"

I saw a little smile forming.

"Do you know what sucks even more? Now I have no clue who to go with to the masquerade ball in December."

_-Be happy you're not in my shoes. Try dealing with Pansy stepping on your toes the whole time while dancing. It's like her feet are designed to torture my toes._

"Don't worry, there's still time. Come on, we have to go, it's getting late."

I extended my hand and to my surprise she took it. Just then I heard a cough that nearly scared me to death.

We turned around and there stood, well floated, Professor Dumbledore.

"Nice to see you two getting along," he said with a smile.

I noticed that I was still holding her hand, so I quickly let it go and stepped aside.

"We were just leaving. Our patrolling is done for tonight," Granger said.

"Patrolling, right. So I never got the chance to ask you if you two are enjoying the dormitory yet," he said with his still twinkling eyes.

"It's good," I said without looking at him.

"Just good?" he asked.

"Ugh, the bathroom is nice."

"That's good to know," he said again with a smile.

"I believe it's time for us to get going. We do have lessons tomorrow," Granger said, saving me from the awkwardness.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," we both said together.

We both started walking away. I turned my head to see if he was watching us but he was gone. Just like that. Poof.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"What's wrong?" Granger asked.

"Nothing."

I started dreading the walk towards Hogwarts.

_-Did she have to run that far away from the main doors?_

"Merlin. I just want to take a hot shower and go to bed," I muttered.

"Well, you will have to wait. I'm going first."

"You always go first! Plus, you take forever. Do you really need to take an hour just to wash your hair?" I asked.

She stopped in front of me and undid her braid. She shook her head which made her hair fly everywhere. She looked at me and laughed.

"This is what we girls have to deal with," she said, while running her hand through her hair.

She took a step closer to me.

I held my breath.

_-Does she know how close she is to me right now? Our noses are just barely touching._

She lifted her hand and slid it through my hair.

"Then again, so do you."

She gently grabbed a handful of my hair while she said that.

She started to laugh. I could smell the vanilla from her skin, overpowering my senses.

I stared deeply into her warm chocolate brown eyes and placed my hand on her chin. She looked at me with a confused, but happy look on her face.

Then I began to do something I never thought I would ever do. I leaned forward toward her lips.

**~Hermione Granger~**

_-Is he really going to kiss me right now?_

I felt the warmth from his body; I felt the soft touch from his fingers that were on my chin, pulling me closer to him. I stared at his gray eyes that seemed to hypnotize me with their beauty. Our lips were getting closer and closer.

-_Almost there…_

Just then, I felt a cold drop fall on my cheek. I looked up and saw billions of snowflakes fall from the sky. I smiled. I looked at Draco, who now took a step back.

"Uh, I think we should get going," he said and started to walk away.

I didn't move. I just stood there and watched the snowflakes fall from the heavens. After a few moments of Draco calling my name, I went to follow him. I wasn't really walking, more like twirling my way towards the doors. I loved snow. And here I was experiencing the first day of snowfall. It was like the snowflakes were dancing with me. Draco didn't say a word to me until we finally made it towards the painting that was in front of our dormitory.

"Forbidden Lily," I said.

The painting swung open and we both walked inside. He let me take a shower first and I enjoyed the flow of the hot water fall on my skin. I stood there in the shower thinking of what just happened.

_-Were we just about to kiss?_

_-How on earth did I let this happen? This is Malfoy for crying out loud!_

I stepped out of the shower when I saw the steam fill up the whole bathroom. I put on my oversized t-shirt that I got for Christmas last year from my dad. It had a picture of this silhouette of a girl dancing. Needless to say it was my favorite, but too bad my father didn't see the size of the shirt and got me an Extra large.

I stepped out of the bathroom.

"You can go now," I yelled so that Malfoy could hear me.

I didn't want to see him, so I quickly went to my room before he got out of his. I went to my comfy bed and laid down on it. I felt my body sink into those fluffy, white covers.

I slowly started to drift into sleep but woke up when Malfoy burst into my room.

"Do you know where the extra towels are?" he asked.

Not wanting to sit up I just turned my head to face him and pointed toward the cupboard next to the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and heard his voice.

"Do us both a favor and don't tell anyone what almost happened today."


	5. Chapter 5

(January 26, 2010)

"You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running  
You're trying  
You're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse  
He's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out  
But he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch"  
_**Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood**_

**~Hermione Granger~**

"You almost kissed Draco Malfoy!" Ginny nearly screamed.

"Shhh!" I said while covering her mouth. People around us were beginning to stare.

"Oh my God. What. When. Where. How!"

"Well, it was on the same day when Ron told me he didn't want to be with me. We were on patrol that night and, well, it sort of just happened. I started crying and stuff and spilled my guts out to him about me and Ron. Then Professor Dumbledore came out of nowhere and then we kind of but not really started to argue, but I made a joke of it and, well, we were so close but then it started to snow…" I said in a hushed tone, so that everybody around me wouldn't hear.

"And it took you weeks for you to finally tell me? God, Hermione, you're telling me this now?"

"He said not to say anything to anybody."

"And you listened to him?"

I shrugged.

It had been weeks since that night and not telling Ginny about it had been driving me crazy. So when I saw her at the table for dinner, I couldn't help it but blurt it out. Ginny turned around to look at Malfoy.

"I can see why you like him so much," Ginny giggled.

I pushed her in a friendly way.

"Ginny, stop looking over there. He will notice that I told you. And I don't like him."

"I couldn't help it. Anyways, so tell me, did you want him to kiss you?" she asked.

I blushed.

"Oh my God, you did!" she shrieked.

"Shhhhh. Jeez Ginny, not so loud. People are starting to stare."

Ginny started to giggle.

I couldn't help but smile.

-_Am I really starting to like him?_

"Hey," Ron said.

Ginny and I quickly became silent and faced Ron.

"Hey Ron," we both said together.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I replied coldly.

"Just asking."

"If you must know, it's about girl things," replied Ginny with a little smile.

"Okay then, never mind."

"Silence please," Professor Dumbledore called us to attention.

The room went quiet and every single person faced him.

"I just have an announcement to say to make: I would like to remind our fellow sixth and seventh years that the Masquerade Ball will be held on December 22nd, the day before Christmas Break. I know that this is in a few weeks so there will be countless number of trips to Hogsmeade where you can go shopping for your tuxedoes and dresses. And yes, this event is necessary and you have to join. Masks are mandatory and should not be taken off. It would be quite similar to the Yule Ball that we had in three years ago. Students that are under the sixth year can go to the ball but only if a person asks them to. That is all," he said while sitting back down to his table.

The food magically appeared and we ate all of the delicious turkey and the mashed potatoes with gravy and the pumpkin bread.

"Hermione, you-know-who is looking at you," Ginny mumbled in my ear.

"I swear Ginny, you love making me blush."

"Oh my God. He's coming over here. He's coming," Ginny squealed.

"What?"

I turned around and I saw Malfoy stand up and started to walk down the pathway.

"No. No. No!" I muttered.

"Hey, what are you two muttering about?" asked Harry.

We both jerked up and said, "Nothing" in our innocent voices.

"Ginny, I don't need him to walk over here."

"What do you want me to do, put a hex on him?"

"I wish. But the professors are right there. Here, come to the bathroom with me."

Ginny started to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Malfoy."

I gave her a look that wasn't so nice.

"Excuse us, boys."

We stood up from the table and when we turned around, Malfoy was right in front of me.

"Uh, excuse me," I murmured and grabbed Ginny's hand and walked towards the bathroom.

We were halfway down the hallway until I heard someone call me.

"Don't look back," I whispered to Ginny, who was laughing.

"Your man is calling you."

"Run!" I said.

We began to run but when I was so close towards the bathroom, he grabbed my leg and I tripped. We started to roll down a bit together until we stopped and he was on top of me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, trying not to let any nervous tone escape through my mouth.

"Damn Granger, I was calling you, you know," he said and got off me without offering me his hand. This one little action sent my heart in freefall. Isn't a boy supposed to help you up when he was the one that sent you tumbling down to the ground?

I made sure no signs of sadness came across my face as I looked at Ginny when she was the one who helped me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled to her.

I turned on my heels and faced Malfoy.

"Yes?" I asked again irritably.

"Just wanted to let you know that there's blood on your pants," he smirked and walked past me heading towards the boys' bathroom.

_-Oh. My. God._

I ran to the girls' bathroom and looked at the full length mirror. I did have blood on my pants, right smack in the middle of my butt.

"Oh, no!" I muttered as I grabbed some toilet paper, drenched it in water, and tried to wipe the blood off my pants. Ginny walked in, laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me that my period leaked?" I whispered harshly to Ginny.

"I didn't see anything, Hermione. If I did then I would tell you," she said, while getting some dry toilet paper, and handed it to me.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I walk out of the bathroom right when dinner was finished and students started to cram the halls.

"Draco, wait up!"

I didn't bother turning around to see who called me. It was Pansy, and she was probably going to ask me to the ball.

I kept my pace and Pansy ran to me. She grabbed my arm and held it.

"So, I was wondering if you asked anybody to the ball yet?" she asked with such confidence.

_-What did I tell you?_

I kept on walking, staring straight ahead and not saying a word.

"I'll take that as a no," she said and I could tell that she was smiling.

"Well, since I don't have a date and you don't have one either, then I think we should go together like at the Yule Ball."

I stopped walking and faced her.

Pansy was looking at me with her dark brown eyes.

"How about this? If you find me at the Ball with my mask on, then the rest of the Ball I'll be your date," I said. I let go of her grip and started to walk away.

"But, but-" she started but I was already too far away to hear the rest of her sentence.

_-Note to self: make sure you find one hell of a good mask._

**~Hermione Granger~**

With just a week until the Masquerade Ball, Professor Dumbledore arranged the last few days for us to get our gowns and dress robes. Unfortunately, this was the last day to go shopping and I didn't find a dress yet. Ginny, on the other hand, was jumping up and down in front of the cashier's desk eager to finally own her dress. The dress looked amazing on her slender body. I was happy and jealous for her. When she finally grabbed the bag and yelled bye to the cashier clerk, she walked up to me with a huge grin on her face. She grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me up from my place at the window.

"Now it's time to find your perfect dress!" she said, gleaming.

Unlike her, I was not in the mood for going shopping. I didn't have a date so why bother going to the ball?

We walked out of the store, holding hands. We entered a small store that had a whole side of the store dedicated for the Hogwarts students just for the Masquerade Ball.

"Oh, we are so going to find something here for you," she said, staring at the color coordinated racks. With a bit of hope in my chest, I walked to the red section and started to look through the all-different gowns.

A few hours later

"This is hopeless. I can't find anything," I whined, sitting on the cold wood floor, surrounded by gowns that Ginny desperately threw at me.

"There has to be something," she grunted as she tried her hardest to get this dress out that was stuck onto the rack.

"Ginny, why don't you just go on without me? I'll go to the library and finish my homework," I sighed.

"No. You are going to the ball no matter what. Oh my God! Get out!" She screamed as she tugged on the black dress.

"See that dress doesn't even want me!" I said. Within a second I heard a tear and Ginny stopped tugging. I look at Ginny and then at the dress. She completely ripped the dress in half. Ginny grabbed her bag and took a couple of steps back. Seeing this I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go!" she said and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store leaving, all of the dresses on the floor.

We walked farther down the pathway, looking through the windows to see if another store was even worth going into.

Suddenly, I completely stopped as I saw a tiny store a couple of yards down. On the display window, I saw the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. This time, I was the one to grabbed Ginny's hand and drag her towards the tiny store. Now that I was looking at the dress closer I knew that I just had to have it. While my eyes were glued to the window, Ginny ran into the store asking the first person she saw if I could try on that dress. My vision got distracted as a lady came to the window from the inside and started to take it down off the mannequin. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Ginny though the window smiling back at me.


	6. Chapter 6

(January 31, 2010)

"I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are  
Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there"  
_**Let Me Take You There- Plain White T's**_

**_~Draco Malfoy~_**

_I took a look around me and all I saw was the bare, dead and gloomy grassland. The sky was filled with gray clouds and I could see a lightning storm heading my way. I turned around and started to run through the thick fog ahead of me. I ran as fast as I could, but I didn't go anywhere._

"_You can't run from me, Draco."_

_ I didn't stop running, but it was no use. I couldn't run away from him no matter how hard I tried._

"_You're wasting your energy Draco. If I were you, I would turn around and face the consequences," he told me._

_ After a few more attempts, I stopped and fell. I faced the man that I was running away from: Lord Voldemort._

"_So tell me, Draco, are you worthless like your dear father?" Lord Voldemort asked me._

"_No. I'm more powerful and stronger than him."_

"_If you're more powerful than your own pitiful father, then why didn't you complete the one simple task I told you to do?" he yelled._

_ I didn't say anything._

"_Powerful and stronger, my ass. Not only did you not kill Dumbledore but you ran away. Now look at me, I'm nothing and it's all your fault!" he yelled._

_ I didn't look at him. I didn't want to._

"_Now, I am going to kill you just like how I've been killed. Any last words Draco Malfoy?" he said in a teasing way._

"_WAI-" I screamed._

"_Too late!" he yelled and laughed._

"_Avada Kedarva!"_

_ A flash of green light aimed at my stomach._

Something fell hard on my stomach and I jerked awake. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt sweat drops fall down my forehead. It took me a few moments to control my breathing and acknowledge my surroundings. I was lying on the couch in front of the fireplace, the fire long gone. I looked at the grandfather clock that was next to the bookshelf.

"6 P.M. Shit."

I sat up and something was on my lap.

"A package?"

I looked at whom it was mailed to, and it was for Granger. I placed the package next to me and stretched my arms. I felt some feathers brush against my palm.

_-What the?_

I moved my hand back a little and heard something fall on the floor. I looked behind the couch and saw a white owl on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Malfoy's laughing? What can possibly make Malfoy laugh today?"

I looked at Granger whose hair was wet from her shower and only wore an oversized shirt.

She blushed.

"Other than your face, that owl." I pointed to the owl that I hit. She walked to where I pointed.

"You're cruel, do you know that?"

"Whatever." I got up from the couch and walked towards the fireplace.

She picked up the owl and held her hands out the window. The owl flew away a bit unevenly.

"By the way, there's a package for you."

She sat on the couch and placed the package on her lap. I was curious, so I just stood there.

She opened up a box and revealed a necklace. It was a vintage, white gold, heart-shaped locket with a huge blue sapphire shaped as a heart at the center. Her eyes reflected awe when she opened it. I walked behind the couch so I could see what she was looking at. Inside the locket was a picture of Granger and someone who I guessed was her grandmother. It was a picture of granger hugging her grandmother.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

She was about to put it on, but I stopped her.

"May I?"

She moved her wet curly brown hair to one side of her neck and I had my arms so close around her neck. I smelled her coconut shampoo again and it sent a strange feeling to my stomach. I locked the necklace and adjusted it around her neck.

"This was my grandmother's. She died a year ago," she whispered.

I couldn't see her face, but by the sound of her voice, I could tell she was crying.

She quickly dried up her soft tears and got up from the couch.

"So. Aren't you going to get ready?" Granger asked me.

"For what?"

"The Masquerade Ball of course."

"Right… When does it start?" I asked.

She looked at the clock and said, "It starts at eight. Which gives us an hour and thirty minutes to get ready."

"That's plenty of time." I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes.

An Hour and 30 Minutes Later:

"ARE YOU READY YET?" I yelled.

"Not yet!" Granger yelled from her door.

"Hurry up!"

"Just go with out me!" she yelled.

"Fine," I replied and looked at myself in the floor-length mirror in my room.

I wore a white shirt, a green vest, a green tie and over it a black tuxedo.

-_Not bad._

I picked up the mask that I was going to wear. It was green like my tie and only covered the area around my eyes. I tied it behind my neatly washed and brushed blond hair. I took a one last glance at my reflection.

_-Hope Pansy doesn't find me._

**~Hermione Granger~**

I looked at my reflection in front of me. I felt the soft fabric and the lace from my dress. It was a white strapless ball gown. The bodice had small white beads that were sewed on to look like flowers swirling around my bodice. My dress fell from my hips with layers of lace. The bottom half of my dress was puffed out and the layers of lace stopped at the side of my dress and there were many little beads forming small flowers. It took me a while to dig through my undergarments to find a white strapless bra. On my feet I wore white peek-toe stilettos. I picked up the white mask that I was going to wear. It had beads on the top half of the mask and the beads formed a big flower on the middle of my mask. On one side of the mask, there where things that looked like twigs coming out of my mask and the white beads formed small flowers on it. I wore black, smoky eye make-up that made my eyes pop from all of the white that I was wearing. My hair was up in an elegant bun. I tied the mask carefully so that I wouldn't mess my hair up. I put on my grandmother's necklace and it finished my look perfectly. It hung low and was slightly hidden inside my chest area. I took one last look at the mirror and smiled.

I walked down the staircase and I couldn't help but notice how every head turned and everyone's eyes were looking at me. I took a deep breath.

_-Calm down, they don't know who you are, so no worries._

While walking towards the refreshment table I looked at what the other girls were wearing. And apparently, they were wearing gold, red, yellow, black, green, silver, blue or bronze.

_-Okay…_

I looked at the dimly lit ballroom that was swarming with people.

"Hermione!"

I turned around and saw Ginny with Harry.

She was wearing a long, golden gown that fit to every curve. She curled her hair and wore a dark red and gold mask.

"Hey!"

"Wow, Hermione, you look beautiful," said Harry. Ginny slapped him softly on his stomach.

"But not as beautiful as this angel next to me," Harry replied. Ginny giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"So where's Ron?" I asked.

Harry pointed to a redhead who was dancing with a girl that had on a very short red dress. If it was just an inch shorter, you would see everything under there.

"Lavender Brown, huh?"

Ginny and Harry nodded.

-_Typical._

"Come on, let's dance," said Ginny.

I followed behind them but I suddenly bumped into someone.

I looked up to the person I bumped into. He looked so familiar behind that green mask of his.

"I'm sorry," I said and walked away.

"What held you up?" asked Harry.

"I, uh, bumped into someone," I said.

"Really, who?" Ginny asked.

"Got no clue. Let's dance."

I danced with them for a while until Professor Dumbledore stopped the music and made an announcement.

"Is everybody enjoying the dance?" he asked.

The whole room cheered.

"Okay, now is the time where you gentlemen ask one of the ladies here to dance the waltz with you."

Ginny and Harry held hands and walked towards the middle of the dance floor. I looked around and everybody got someone and made their way towards the dance floor. A part of me hoped that Ron was going to ask me but I saw him extend his hand towards Lavender, who accepted without hesitation.

I sighed and made my way towards the refreshment table.

I filled my cup with some butterbeer and sat down next to the ice sculpture that was shaped as a snowflake.

The violins and the piano started to play.

I stared at my cup and saw my teardrop fall into it, causing small water rings to form.

-_Great. Everybody is having the best time of their lives with their loved ones while I'm sitting on a chair and staring at a cup. What joy._

"May I have this dance?"

I looked up and blushed. It was the guy that I bumped into earlier. I took his hand and he led me towards the dance floor.

"You do know how to dance the waltz, right?" I asked.

He spun me around and I placed my left hand on his shoulder and he placed his right hand on my back. He took my free hand in his.

"Sure do," he replied.

-_That voice, it sounds so familiar and that hair…._

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm just wondering who you are, that's all," I said with a smile.

"The world may never know," he smirked.

-_That smirk…_

We waltzed around the dance floor, not missing a beat of the music. We looked at each other's eyes the whole time, trying to figure out who we were with.

"You know, you have beautiful eyes," he told me.

I couldn't help but blush.

He laughed softly.

He twirled me around and dipped me low. I felt my necklace come out of its little hiding place and fall to the back of my neck.

"Here, let me fix that for you," he said.

I felt his finger touch my neck and goose bumps spread all over my body. When he fixed my necklace, he stared at it in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes for a long time.

We danced the rest of the song in silence, mainly because he didn't say a word.

I studied him from head to toe. Then, finally, it caught up with me.

-_Voice. Hair. Smirk. It all meant one thing: Malfoy._

**~Draco Malfoy~**

_-What now?_

_-No clue._

_-I got one. Why don't you just ditch her?_

_-I can't._

_-And why not?_

_-I- I just can't. Okay…_

_-You can't be falling for her…_

_-Sorry, but I think I already did._

A song came up, but this time it was a very slow one.

I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands around my neck.

My stomach turned into knots as we did that.

We swayed with the music.

"So, figured out who I am yet?" she asked me.

"Nope."

-_You and your damn lies._

I looked into her eyes.

"You?" I asked.

"Not yet."

The way she said it felt off. Like she was holding back the truth.

"Have you guys seen Draco Malfoy by any chance?" I knew that voice. It was Pansy.

She was asking the couple behind me.

-_Damn! She's going to find me._

"Come with me," I told Hermione. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the ballroom and up to the Astronomy Tower.

"Why did you take me here?" Hermione asked me.

"I, uh, wanted us to be alone?" I said, which was the first thing that popped into my head.

She smiled and walked towards the balcony-like area. She stared off into the sky.

I walked up to her and I didn't realize how close behind her I was.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered in her ear.

"About how pretty the stars are at this time," she replied.

I looked up at the stars and smiled. I placed my hands around her waist and hugged her from behind. Her hands went over mine.

"Now what are you really thinking about?" I mumbled into her ear.

She tilted her head a little towards me.

"You."

I smiled.

She shifted her way to face me while my hands were still around her waist. She leaned a little on the balcony, placing her hands around my neck.

"Did you ever believe in love?" Hermione asked me.

_-Pfft. Love is for weaklings._

"No, but I do now."

She started to play with my hair. That fact and having her in my arms was overwhelming.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked me.

"I'm going home. You?"

"Same, but I'm coming back on the 26th," she said.

"Why are you coming back to early?" I asked her.

"Because I don't want to leave Har-" But she stopped herself.

I already knew what she was going to say.

"I mean, I want to stay with my friend here."

I smirked.

"I see."

She placed her head on my chest.

_-I wonder if she can hear how fast my heartbeat is._

We slowly swayed side to side.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why did you choose me?"

It took me a while before I answered; I didn't want to say anything that could ruin this moment.

"I didn't choose you. I needed you. Fate just helped me on the way."

I knew that by now she knew who I was, and she knew that I knew who she was.

She slid her hands through my hair until she found the knot that tied my mask.

She hesitated a bit, for which I couldn't blame her.

She untied the knot and slowly took off my green mask.

"I like you better without it," she whispered.

I felt her soft touch when she touched the side of my face.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

I picked her up by her hips with ease and placed her on the balcony. I felt her hands tighten around my arm when I did that. A smile came across my face.

I held her tightly around the waist while she locked her hands around my neck.

After a moment she unlocked her hands around my neck and she lifted them behind her head. My grip tightened as she did that. She untied her mask and placed it on her lap. I stared at her eyes the whole time.

"You know, I never thought it would be possible for me to be here with you," I said.

"How so?"

"You're the perfect girl, while I'm the guy that is slowly falling apart," I said.

She pulled me closer to her face. Once again I held my breath.

"How can that be when I see perfection right in front of me?" She smiled.

That smile of hers just melted every organ in my body.

"Tell me this: how come my knees go weak, my brain just stops working completely, my heart beats a thousand beats a minute with that damn feeling in my stomach when I so much as look at you?" I whispered in her ear.

"That's funny 'cause that's what I get when I look at you," she whispered back.

I couldn't resist any longer. I lifter her chin slightly and leaned toward her lips.

_-A few more millimeters…_

"Draco! There you are! I finally found you!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Hermione. She quickly put on her mask to hide her identity.

_-I swear I could kill Pansy right now!_

I turned around and saw Pansy. She was wearing a black halter dress that flowed past her knees; she didn't do anything to her hair mainly because there wasn't much she could've done with it, and she was wearing a black feathered mask. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry Miss who-ever-you-are, but he's mine now," she said to Hermione, who was now off the balcony and close to the staircase.

"That's alright. I have to get going anyways," Hermione said. She took one last look at me and went down the spiral staircase.

"So Dracy, there are ten minutes left of this Masquerade Ball. Let's get downstairs before they begin to play the last song," Pansy said.

I looked down at Pansy with evil eyes.

I shook her hand out of mine.

"Did you have to ruin everything?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" she said.

"Whatever. You never will."

Pansy looked like she'd seen someone die right in front of her.

I put my hand on my face.

"Let's go. Do you want that dance or not?"

Pansy quickly overcame her sadness and locked her arm in mine.

"Of course I do," she sang.

**~Hermione Granger~**

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ginny asked me when I finally found her through the crowd of people at the ballroom.

"Somewhere."

"Were you with that mystery guy I saw you dancing the waltz with?" asked Harry.

I smiled.

An Hour Later:

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair with the towel. I went back to the dormitory earlier because there was no use for me to stay any longer. They were playing the last song which happened to be a slow one and Draco was somewhere dancing with Pansy. I wrapped my towel around me because I didn't bother bringing any clothes in with me since I doubted Draco would be back by now. I opened the door and walked down the hallway to my room. I noticed Draco's door was slightly opened.

_-He's back?_

I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands covering his face. He wasn't wearing his jacket but his tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt was unbuttoned. I knocked on his door. He looked up at me and suddenly smiled. He patted the spot next to him on the bed.

I nervously walked to it.

_-Damn, I'm naked under this towel._

I sat down next to him awkwardly.

He smirked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything."

I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

He tucked back the fallen piece of hair behind my ear.

"Sorry about Pansy," he said.

"Talk about bad timing," I replied with a nervous laugh.

"I just wanted to say, I had an amazing time tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

I looked at his filled luggage that was lying open on the floor next to his bed.

"I guess we should get some sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow," I said, while getting off his bed. Draco got up and hugged me.

"I meant every word I said today at the Astronomy Tower. Every word," he whispered in my ear. I felt those butterflies in my stomach again. He kissed me on my forehead, leaving me speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

(February 07, 2010)

"I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you say  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing"_**  
Two Is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls Feat. Taylor Swift**_

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I woke up the next morning with my head filled with all types of different thoughts, but the number one thought was about Hermione.

_-Are you really going to waste your time on Granger? I mean you're the Slytherin prince. She's a Gryffindor know it all Mudblood._

_-It doesn't matter._

_-Yes it does. She's not in Slytherin, she isn't pureblood, and she isn't beautiful!_

_-Yes she is beautiful!_

_-Whatever one out of three._

I take a deep breath.

_-I lo- lo-_

_-What you__ love__ her? You don't know what love is. Now you're going to tell me that you have fallen in love with her?_

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. It was still dark outside, so I knew that Hermione was still sleeping. I turned the faucet on and washed my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; my pale skin, my pale blonde hair which is slightly longer, and my gray eyes; my father's eyes. For a second, I saw his face right behind me. I quickly turned around and he wasn't there, for which I was glad. I wanted to get away from my family, this school, and my past. I walked down quickly, yet quietly, back to my room. I went through my neatly packed luggage and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, a pair of socks, and gray sweatpants. I went to my wardrobe and got a green pullover sweater and sneakers. I closed my door silently behind me and faced Hermione's bedroom door. I slightly opened the door and saw her sleeping soundlessly in her bed and I walked up to her. Her expression was soft, and there was a small smile on her face. I brushed her cheek softly with the tips of my two fingers.

"Draco," she whispered.

I was frozen on the spot for a couple of moments until I realized that she was still sleeping.

I smiled. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and made my way out of her room. I walk down the staircase and the halls and I opened the grand doors of Hogwarts.

"Shit!" I muttered.

It was snowing outside and probably twenty degrees below zero. I put my hoodie over my head and started walking towards the lake.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and saw Filch.

"I'm on patrol," I lied and walked away before he could say anything else.

Once I reached the lake I started to run. I felt the cold wind against my face, I could feel my nose on it's way towards being frostbitten, I felt my fingers and toes go numb each second, but that didn't stop me from running. I ran away from my repulsive past. I ran around the lake what seemed like a thousand times and didn't stop until I felt both my lungs ready to burst. I finally sat down under my tree.

_-What on earth is happening to me? Have I really fallen for Hermione? _

"Draco?"

I looked up and saw Hermione. She was wearing long cotton red and white stripped pajama pants, a red tank top, a pair of fur boots and over her outfit she was wearing a knee length fur coat; my coat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uhmm I'm going for a walk?"

"At 5:30 in the morning?"

"Well look who's talking," she said.

I looked at her face and her cheeks and nose were getting red. Snowflakes were falling on her curly hair and with her face the way it was, she could be mistaken for a winter porcelain doll. I looked at my coat she was wearing and it looked just right on her.

"I hope you don't mind, this was the first thing I saw," she said about the coat while taking a seat next to me.

"You can wear it whenever you want," I said with a smile. "You were following me weren't you?" I asked while putting my arms around her to keep us both warm.

"I couldn't sleep."

_-Oh shit. She was awake when I walked into her room._

She smiled as if she were reading my mind. I slowly turned away so that she wouldn't be able to see my embarrassment.

"I saw you sitting under this tree through my balcony glass doors. I figured you'd want some company," she said, softly above a whisper.

I looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and I knew that whatever I was feeling she was feeling it to.

"Tell me, how is it possible that you out of all people make me feel this affection, desire, need for you every time I think of you, even for a split second?" she asked in a soft tone.

She looked at me for a very long time. I gently wound my shaking fingers into her free hand and held it.

"You really like me, don't you?" I asked.

Even with the cold breeze that already turned her cheeks red, I could tell that she was blushing. She nodded her head softly as if answering my question.

**~Hermione Granger~**

I looked up and stared in awe at our surroundings. The sun was moving up the horizon, which turned the sky pink, yellow and blue. The snow covered the grass entirely, not showing a single strand of anywhere, with the sun's glow the ground seemed to be sparkling. The lake wasn't a lake anymore, it was more like half frozen. It was covered with a thick coating of snow. The lake had salt in it so it didn't turn into ice, but more like crushed ice. It you tried to step foot on it, you would fall immediately. That's why nobody went around the lake, it blended in so much with the grass that you couldn't tell if you were a foot away or an inch away. The tree that we were leaning against wasn't covered in snow like the other trees. There were no more leaves on the tree so you could see the thick brown branches of the tree going in every direction from the trunk. Small snowflakes started to fall from the sky and one landed on my nose. I couldn't help but laugh. I was sitting in the most beautiful and romantic scenery ever and I had the boy of my dreams arms around me. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even the fact that we were sitting on what was now water, drenching my bottom. I shivered at the fact that the cold water touched my bare skin. Draco noticed and he shifted closer and hugged me tighter. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He moved his hand up and down my arm, sending goose bumps all over my body.

-_Thank god I'm wearing his coat. If I wasn't, then he would be able to see all of these goose bumps I'm getting all because of his soft touch. _

"You want to hear a secret?" he asked me.

With my eyes still closed, I nodded. He leaned into my ear and whispered,

"I believe I have finally fallen for you, hard."

**_~Draco Malfoy~_**

-_There I said it, no turning back now._

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She adjusted herself and now she was sitting down on my lap, facing me. I brushed her hair with my fingers. She looked at me the whole time as I did that. Hermione lifted her free hand and bent her index finger indicating for me to come closer. I did. I bent down and my lips were slightly next to her ear and I felt her warm breath as she said the two words.

"Kiss me," she breathed. I smiled and kissed the outer tips of her ear. I started leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and chin and stopped when my lips were lightly above her lips. I looked at her face, looked at her nose, her eyes, her pink cheeks but my gaze has finally stopped when my eyes met her trembling soft pink lips. My senses were going crazy, my fingers and my lips were trembling, and my mind was asking if I should continue.

She parted her lips a bit and mouthed the words _kiss me._ Hermione looked in to my eyes, _Kiss me, Kiss me_ they pleaded. I smiled. My heart pounded so hard and the feeling in my stomach got out of control. I raised my trembling hand up to her chin and tilted her head slightly.

**_~Hermione Granger~_**

My body seemed to have swept aside the logical part of my mind. Control it, in fact. I slid my hands up his arms and locked them around his neck. His radiant gray eyes started to close and I too felt my eyes drift their way towards darkness. Closer and closer, I felt his breath coming towards me. Finally, I felt his lips meet mine. My pulse pounded but I didn't mind. I felt the touch of his hand move towards my back that sent goose bumps all over me. The kiss became more passionate and I couldn't help but smile inside my head. The kiss felt so natural, so real, and so perfect.

**_~Draco Malfoy~_**

I felt her body press against mine. I needed her and she needed me. My tongue peeked its way between her lips, as she gladly accepted the invitation. I smiled. She slid her fingers through my hair and started to play with it. I started to kiss her more urgently and I couldn't control myself. The fact that I was even kissing her was beyond wonderful. After what seemed like hours I broke the kiss for a gasp of air. We were both out of breath and we just looked at each other. I adjusted myself so that my back was against the tree trunk. I extended my arms indicating for her to come into them. She accepted and I cradled her in my arms. I gently kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered while closing her eyes.

I looked down at her.

"Me too."

Even though it was beyond freezing, I didn't want to ruin this moment. What I have always needed was in my arms. The sun was almost above our heads, revealing that it was time for us to go back upstairs before someone saw us.

"Come on, we have to go," I said smoothly.

I got up and brushed the snow off my backside. I extended my hand and she grabbed it. As she cleaned the remaining snow off her clothes we started to walk hand in hand towards the doors. I looked up and saw white owl soar above out heads. Hermione started to laugh as the owl flew past her. I watched her as she danced around while the owl was flying in a circle around her. The owl went towards my direction and flew past my head. I turned around and looked up as the owl flew by the top of the Hogwarts. My gaze stopped as it landed at one of Hogwarts windows'. I saw a black haired boy with glasses looking down at us.

_-Potter. _

I stood frozen and I looked up at him.

-_How long was he standing there? How much did he see? _

I stumbled as I felt a body jump on my back. My attention went from Potter and back to Hermione. I grabbed her legs as she locked her hands around my neck.

"What are you staring at?" she whispered into my ear.

"Oh um, I was looking at the owl."

With the tenseness in my voice I could tell she knew I was lying, but she didn't say anything. I spun around in the open field around us. Hermione let go of her hands and held them out of her sides.

"I'm flying!" she screamed while laughing.

I laughed as she jumped off me. Hermione held my hand and we walked back to the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

(February 14, 2010)

"I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home."  
_**Home- Daughtry**_

**~Hermione Granger~**

"Here, let me help you with that."

I turned around and saw Harry.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. Harry picked up my luggage with ease and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. I turned around and waved goodbye to the portrait of the woman placed in front of our dormitory. She gladly waved back.

-_Hmm, when I get back I should ask her what her name is._

"You coming?" Harry asked when he finally reached the entrance of the staircase.

"Yeah."

"You seem to be smiling a lot today."

"Really?" I asked and quickly put my smile away.

"Yeah. Every time I look at you, you have a smile on your face. Blimey, even when you ate breakfast today."

-_You'd be smiling too, if you'd just been kissed by the boy you like this morning._

"Um. I just had a really good morning today. That's all," I said while keeping my head down so that he won't be able to see my face.

Harry kept quiet. We walked down the steps in silence. We'd just reached the end of the staircase when Harry grabbed my hand.

"I don't trust him."

I was shocked.

-_How does he know?_

"W-what do you mean?" I lied.

He looked at me with his intense eyes.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

_-Oh no!_

I looked into his eyes and knew that he knew everything. He was looking at me as if I were a child and I had done something wrong.

-_I know Harry cares about me, but I believe I'm old enough to decide who I can like._

I shook my hand and he let go.

"Hermione, please think of what you're doing. He's Malfoy. Let me repeat, I don't trust him."

I didn't know what to respond to that, so instead I gave him a small smile, picked up my luggage from his hands, and left.

Train ride:

I saw Ginny walk inside one of the compartments. I quickly pushed everyone out of my way as I made my way towards her. I opened the door.

"Ginny, why did you tell Harry about me and Draco?" I screamed.

I quickly covered my mouth as I noticed that I was in the wrong compartment. Three Ravenclaw girls looked up at me in confusion.

"Haha. Wrong compartment. Excuse me." I quickly closed the door and leaned against the wall next to it. I let go a sigh.

I walked into the next compartment where this time I saw Ginny sitting next to Harry.

"Ginny why did you tell Harry everything?" I nearly screamed. She stood up slowly.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" she said while eyeing Harry as if to say stop talking before you spill everything. Harry stood next to Ginny.

"She didn't tell me anything. I saw you two snogging each other out by the lake at dawn."

I blushed.

"What? Who?" Ron yelled and he jumped out of his seat.

-_Dammit. I totally forgot Ron was here._

I didn't say another word and silently took a seat down on the couch while Ron was watching me with an uncomfortable gaze.

"No one," Ginny said.

He didn't stop looking at me.

"How come I don't know anything anymore?" Ron said towards the whole gang, but still was looking at me.

-_Can you stop looking at me please…_

No one said anything. Everyone knew why. Because he dumped me for Lavender Brown.

Harry took a seat next to me and Ginny took a seat next to Ron.

"Don't take it personally, Ron," she said while placing her hand on his shoulder, "but we don't need you to be telling everything to Lavender."

"I never said anything to her, if you guys told me not to," he said.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Okay one, two things maximum I told her," Ron said while crossing his hands over his chest.

"But that doesn't mean you guys have to isolate me from the group. I risked my life for you, Harry, I'm your brother, Ginny, and," he looked at me, "you're my best friend, Hermione."

_-And you're mine._

_-Come on, Hermione, don't hate him just because of his girlfriend. You're the one who kissed the guy that he, and everybody, has hated for six years and counting._

I let go a deep breath. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. His hands wrapped around my back and I felt the warmth that I missed.

"I'm glad we're back to normal," he whispered in my ear.

-_Normal. If that means me liking Draco Malfoy, normal. Then okay, things are back to normal._

After a few hours Ron and Ginny fell asleep. Harry picked up Ginny and placed her next to her brother on the other couch. After he did that, he took a seat next to me.

"Hermione?" he whispered. I looked up from my book.

"Yes?"

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked.

-_What was I supposed to tell him? We randomly just started to like each other?_

"Harry," I sighed.

"It just happened. Do you I really need to explain?" I motioned my hand towards Ginny. Harry got the idea: he and Ginny were an unlikely couple, but they still liked each other.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all," he said.

"I won't. Don't worry."

He didn't look convinced.

"Don't come crying to me when the day comes and he hurts you. The only thing I will tell you is, I told you so."

I smiled. There was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall poked her head in.

"Hermione, please grab your things and follow me towards the heads compartment," she said.

My stomach went into knots as the thought of being in the same room with Draco again came into my mind. I quickly grabbed my things and took a look at Harry.

"See you on the 26th."

"You're not coming to Ron's?" he asked.

"No. Tell his family I wished them a Merry Christmas."

Harry nodded his head and I followed Professor McGonagall to the heads compartment.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I looked through the now snow-covered window and saw a bit of the sun making its way towards the ground.

-_The sunset is so breathtaking._

The compartment door opened and I quickly stood up.

"Granger," I sneered.

"Malfoy," she said coldly.

I saw Professor McGonagall give Hermione a sorry look and left. As the door closed, Hermione jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Not sleepy yet, are we?" I asked.

She yawned.

"A little; I did wake up at five in the morning today."

I smiled.

We sat down next to each other and cuddled because of the cold. My vision started to blur and go into darkness as the minutes ticked by.

"Draco!"

I heard my mother say my name. I walked up to her and I felt her arms wrap around me. I quickly got out of her grasp.

"Not in public, mother. People are looking," I said while keeping my eyes at the floor.

"Okay," she said softly as I saw her hands fall down to her sides.

"How did you get here?" I asked as I looked up at her.

She was even paler than before. Her hair started to become a bit gray but overall the platinum blonde nearly covered it all. She placed her long hair into a French braid that went down her back. Her skin started to age and she got a lot skinnier, which made her look weak and helpless. But with all of her flaws there was still some beauty left in her like her daring blue eyes and her natural red lips.

"Portkey," she said and pointed to a silver car. I started to walk towards it. My mother placed her shaking hand on my shoulder. By the corner of my eyes I saw the rings that my father gave her on her fingers.

"When is he coming?" I asked while looking at her blue sapphire ring on her index finger. It instantly reminded me of Hermione and her grandmother's necklace. I felt my knees go weak.

"Tomorrow, Christmas Eve," she said.

We walked to the silver car parked on a street.

Muggles around us kept on staring at the car. As the silver car came into view I saw that the windows were pitch black, and the top part of the car was closed but you could tell it opened up; the front of the car the design was sports-y and it had an symbol that showed a circle with three lines forming a somewhat star. I walked to the back of the car and in small letters it read 'SLR'.

-_SLR? What the bloody hell is that?_

I walked around the car and opened the door on the left side. My mother got into the right side. As I was about to slide into the black leather seat I looked at all of the Muggles around me.

"Pathetic," I muttered.

"Where did you get this junk? And how come this thing draws so much attention? A Portkey can't draw attention," I asked my mother.

A Muggle looked at me like I was crazy.

"I found it," my mother said innocently. "This was the only thing I could find on such short notice."

"Well, it's Muggle crap," I said while getting inside the car.

"Ungrateful spoiled child," I heard a woman say with a baby in her arms as I was just about to close my door.

I scoffed.

"How come we're still here?" I asked.

"You have to touch that thing in front of you. I believe it's called a steering wheel."

I looked at it.

"Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadstar." I read the engraving on the middle of the steering wheel. "What a long name this thing has," I mumbled.

My mother and I touched he wheel with the tips of our fingers. In seconds we landed in front of Malfoy Manor. It looked the same as it had always.

In front of the house there was a seven foot tall green bush that led parallel towards the house. The pavement was smooth and led you towards the glass front door, going around the water fountain and leading you to the back of the house. Right before you even stepped foot off the sidewalk to go through the bush, there was a black pointed tip fence. The outer appearance of the house was like a smaller version of Hogwarts. The house was dark-colored but it had a lot of windows and balconies. It had two towers at the ends of the house; there were five sections of the house and the tops of the roof were all pointed. The mansion was seven stories high. Excluding the underground basement. It was now nightfall and the look of the house right now would probably scare away any Muggle. Just add a lightning bolt in the background and it could be called the 'death house'. The tower that was farthest away from the house and the tallest was my favorite. It was always the place I went to when I wanted to get away from my parents and the other Death Eaters.

"Where is my luggage?" I asked the air around me.

My stuff appeared right next to me. My mother got a hold of my hand and pulled me into one of her bear hugs. I didn't struggle to get away, I didn't yell at her to let me go, and I didn't fuss at all like I always did before. I wrapped my arms around my mother and held her tight.

"I missed you," she said.

I bit my tongue to stop the four words from coming out of my mouth. Instead I just hugged my mother tighter.

**~Hermione Granger~**

"Hermione, honey, over here!" I heard my father yell while I saw my mother wave her hand frantically. I stepped off the train; I took a couple of steps, dropped my luggage and ran towards my parents. I felt them both hug me like they haven't seen me for years. I felt tears rush down my face.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry," my mom said while drying up the tear on my cheek with her finger. My father walked towards my stuff and picked it up.

"Are you ready to go home kiddo?" he said.

My mother was a young woman, in her late 30s. She had the same curly hair as me but her hair color was darker, like one or two tones away from black. Her eyes were as green as a spring leaf. She was petite and a whole lot shorter than her husband. She already had wrinkles on her face, but she didn't mind because that was all natural. My father on the other hand was in his 40s. He was a bit chunky, as you would call it, but not fat or obese, mostly because of his thick bones. He has brown-colored hair that was gelled back to his head; there were a few wrinkles in the corners of his brown eyes. He wore a suit and a tie, because of his dentist job.

"Sure am," I said while my father held my hand with his free hand. I might be a little too old to be holding hands with my father but if you hadn't seen him for five months, you wouldn't care either. As we walked towards our brown Volkswagen I got a glimpse of a blond-haired boy with a blonde-haired woman get inside a silver car, a half a million pound car.

-_Draco._

I smiled.

Even though it was night time, I still remembered the familiar streets and neighborhoods we were driving by. We finally stopped in front of our house. It was a simple yellow two floor house. It had a one car garage, a small swimming pool, and a swing set with a tree house my father built when I was five in the backyard. I stepped out of the car and smelled the familiar scent that filled the air. Rose bushes. My mother loved planting flowers in her garden. I opened the simple wood door and entered my home. My mother had just finished cooking, and my stomach suddenly started to grumble. I quickly ran up the steps and walked into my room. It was the same as how I'd left it. The walls were white and bare because my father didn't like to paint the walls of a room. It was all neat and clean and organized, another thing my father was obsessed about. I walked towards my wide window, which I opened to the small sitting area that was engraved thoughout the wall. Then I walked towards my twin-sized bed. I climbed onto it and felt my body sink into the covers.

-_Bed, oh how much I missed you._

I heard my parents' footsteps climb up the stairs and enter my room.

"You left this downstairs," my father said while placing the luggage next to my dresser.

"Now Hermione, you know the rules," my mother started.

-_Oh no._

"No magic inside the house," my mother finished.

"But I'm seventeen. I'm allowed to use magic now," I said while sitting up on my bed.

"Not under this roof," my father said.

I lifted my wand and gave it to him.

"Come on. It's time for dinner," Mom said while glaring at the wand.

"I'll be down when I unpack my luggage; it won't take long. Promise," I said.

My mother and father got off my bed and walked out of my room.


	9. Chapter 9

(February 20, 2010)

"I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cuz I'm being taken over by the Fear"  
**_The Fear- Lily Allen_**

**~Hermione Granger~_  
_**

**12 PM**

_"Dear Draco,_

_This has got to be my fifth letter to you already. Why aren't you replying to me?_

_-Hermione."_

**2 PM**

"_Draco,_

_Is the owl even giving you my letters?_

_-Hermione"_

**4 PM**

"_This is getting me furious. Whatever, I see you're ignoring me. I also see that you don't do things you say. Like I said on the first letter I sent you this early morning, its Christmas Eve. Even though I'm angry with you, I hope everything goes well with your father tonight. _

_-Hermione."_

I tied the last letter I was going to write to Draco, to the owl's leg. I watched it fly out of the window and into the afternoon sky.

-_Why doesn't he write back?  
_

I jumped on my bed and laid my face to my pillow and I couldn't control the tears that were running down my face.

"Hermione," I heard my mother say while she knocked on the door which happened to be open.

I instantly stopped crying.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you can help me bake the cake for tonight," she said.

I muffled out a soft "sure" into my pillow.

With my senses being extremely keen to hearing, I heard my mother shift her body to one side and take a step closer to me.

"Darling, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

_-Damn it. Why do mothers always have to know what is wrong with you?_

I kept quiet.

"Honey?" she said while taking a couple of steps closer. Finally, she sat down on my bed and put her hand on my back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked while running her hand up and down my back.I moved my head side to side. I heard my mother let out a sigh.

"Hermione, please. I don't want you to mope around on Christmas Eve."

I finally sat up on my bed and faced away from my mother.

"Mum, please. I want to be alone for a bit. I promise when the guests come I will be on my best behavior," I told the window.

My mom placed her hand on my shoulder. That indicated she was still not satisfied.

I let out a breath and faced my mother.

"Sorry. I – I just miss my friends that's all," I said glumly.

My mother finally gave up and walked towards the door.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"In about five minutes."

She nodded her head and closed the door. I lay back on my bed and watched the small dust particles float around my room.

**~Draco Malfoy~  
**

I threw the last letter she wrote to me on my bed.

I shook my head in disgust. I sat down on the edge of my royal king-sized bed and put my hands to my head. Was I really doing this? Falling for Hermione Granger of all people?

I picked up the letter and re-read it to my self. You know, it would be nice thing to reply to her letters, but honestly letter writing? Did she think that I'm one of those romantic men that everybody falls for in those wizardly novels?

I sighed, got off my bed and walked down the hallway towards my library. As I went by, the pictures and portraits of my ancestors hanging on the wall glared at me. I tried my hardest to avoid their staring. I opened the door and entered the familiar yet abandoned room. This room was probably the size of our dormitory in Hogwarts. There was a huge floor length, seven foot wide window that was covered with black and green silk curtains. There were ceiling-high bookshelves filled with all types of books, like spell books, dark magic books, and fairy tales, lined up against the wall. There was a long dark wooden desk at one corner of the room where there was no bookshelf near it. In the middle of the room there was a white fluffy round rug on top of the wood floors. Around the rug were two armchairs and a large leather couch. The ceiling was extremely high and it had engravings on it like the large snake moving in a clockwise direction. In the middle of the room was a spectacular gigantic dangling chandelier. It lit up the whole room in just a blink of an eye. I had no intention of finding the light switch, so I walked around the pitch-dark room and let my finger run against the stems of the books.

_- I have all of these books, but have I even read any of them once?_

_-Yes you have. When father told you to read two books every other day during summer. _

I shivered at that thought of me sitting in this exact room and dreadfully reading the two books my father randomly picked out for me, every summer.

I picked up my wand out of my back pocket.

"Lumos."

My eyes scanned all the titles in the dim light.

"Narcissa, I just need to talk to him."

I completely froze. The voice was coming from the hallway.

-_Snape is here?_

"Nox," I whispered, and the light from my wand went away. I walked towards the door.

"Severus, I can't let you… it's just… I want to be able to see him first, before anybody else…" I heard my mother say. I was about to open the door more and sneak out of the room but stopped when I saw a hand on the library's door knob.

"Here, let's talk in here. I don't want Draco to over hear us," she said.

I quickly ran towards the green and black heavy silk curtains and hid behind them. I saw a blurry image of Snape and my mother take a seat on the two arm chairs that were at the opposite of the rug but still facing each other. Snape leaned towards the side desk and turned on the dim desk lamp. I held my breath, hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"I understand that you're not willing to let me see him after the harsh consequences he had in Azkaban, but please I really need to talk to him," Snape said.

"Couldn't you just talk to him in Azkaban?" my mother asked.

I put my hand on my forehead.

-_Mother, seriously?_

Snape swayed his head.

"That place is being constantly watched. I don't want us to be overheard."

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

Snape hesitated a bit.

I leaned in closer to hear what he was going to say.

"Actually, I need to talk to you both," Snape started.

"Well, I'm here. Tell me what's the matter, Severus."

"I think it's better if I say it tonight when he comes."

My mother stood up.

"Severus, if you won't tell me right now, then I guess I will ask you to leave and you won't be coming tonight," my mother said sternly.

"Okay. Okay."

My mother smiled to herself and sat down.

"There is a chance that Draco is going to Azkaban," Snape said while looking at my mother's eyes with pity.

I completely froze. I felt my pulse race and I felt my stomach, or heart, wherever it was, drop.

-_No!_


	10. Chapter 10

(February 21, 2010)

"I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be"  
_**White Flag- Dido**_

**~Hermione Granger~**_**  
**_

I changed into my formal red strapless dress that went down to my knees my mother bought me last year. I put on a pair of black heels, I put my hair up in a braid and put on some mascara and lip gloss.

_-I don't want to be too much._

I thought to myself as I was looking at the mirror.

I let out a deep breath.

"Time for you to face all of those people that you haven't seen since you were little," I said to myself.

I took my time while walking down the stairs to the party.

"Oh Hermione, you look so pretty!" I heard my mother coo as she took my hand and walked me to the living room. She was wearing her black pencil skirt with a red ruffled blouse which was tucked in her skirt and she had on some red high heel pumps that were over her black stockings; her hair was straightened and was up to her mid-back; her makeup was natural. The same as mine. I looked at some of the recognizable faces and nodded towards their direction. She stopped walking as we were in the entrance way to the kitchen. She turned to face me.

"I have a surprise for you. I have an old friend of yours here today," she whispered in my ear.

I raised my eyebrow.

-_Old friend? Who was she talking about?_

We walked into the kitchen and reached my father who was talking to a middle aged couple. By the looks of them, you could tell they were both doctors. They still had their hospital ID cards attached to their clothes. I studied their faces trying to figure out who they were.

"Hermione, why look at you. You look exquisite," said the man. He leaned forward and kissed my check. He had pitch black hair and pale blue eyes; he was probably six foot one; he looked like he was aging like my father and he wore a black tuxedo.

I smiled.

"Thanks Mr…"

I leaned in closer to read their ID tags.

"Oh, you can't tell me you don't remember who we are," said the woman. I looked at her. She was a lot taller than me; had curly pale blonde hair with brown eyes; she looked like my mothers age; she was dressed in a fitted red slip on dress.

I started to blush.

"I'm sorry but I don't," I said as nicely as I could.

"Well, let me remind you. The last time we saw each other was probably ten years ago at Christmas Eve. We're Mr. and Mrs. Donverge," said Mr. Donverge.

"You were little back than. I don't think you will remember us because we haven't been around with each other much, but we surely do know who has," Mrs. Donverge said with smile.

_-Christmas when I was seven…_

_- I know you remember._

_- All I remember was me crying the whole night because someone threw my stuffed bear, Teddy, out of the window…_

_- You almost got it._

_- Wait a minute… Donverge… NO WAY. If they are the parents then that means he's here…_

_-Bingo._

My mother tightened her grip on my upper arm. That knocked me out of my mind.

"Hermione, you should remember our son Nathaniel," Mr. Donverge said as he held his hand out to present a boy that walked up to the gathering. My mouth fell.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione," he said.

I looked up at this… man. It wouldn't be appropriate to call him a boy anymore. He most definitely changed in the past ten years. He was no longer this awkward, glasses wearing, half missing teeth, fat boy. He was a six foot tall, floppy medium brown haired, blue eyed, athletically buffed, no more glasses, straight white teethed god who looked way too good in those dress clothes.

Nathaniel reached out his hand for me to shake. I looked down on it. I crossed my hands over my chest.

He looked surprised and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we will leave you two to catch up," my father said and left us.

_-Thanks._

I watched them leave and when they went away from my sight I looked around me, anywhere but at the person in front of me.

"So," Nathaniel started.

Finally I looked up at him.

_-Damn, why does he have to be so tall? I mean Draco is five foot ten, but this guy makes him look like a midget._

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came back to town. Your parents and mine happened to bump into each other and well, yours invited mine to this party," he said it like it was nothing.

I arched my right eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. "Anyways, I don't even get a decent welcome? I mean, we haven't seen each other in ten years."

I uncrossed my arms and took a couple of steps towards him; our faces were close and his blue eyes were burning into mine.

I picked up my foot and stomped on his left foot that was covered with highly expensive dress shoes.

"Oww! What was that for?" he muttered under his breath, trying not to cause a scene.

He was my height now because he was somewhat kneeling.

"This was payback for when you threw my bear, Teddy, out of the window ten years ago," I said. I turned on my heel, crossed my arms and left him with his now bruised foot.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

"No! My son is not going to Azkaban! There was no way in hell I am going to let this happen!" my mother screamed. She was standing now and the armchair had fallen on the floor.

"Please, Narcissa, calm down," Snape started and put his hands on my mother's shoulders.

"Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Me To. Calm. Down," my mother hissed.

"Sit please, let me explain," Snape said.

After a couple of moments my mother lifted the armchair back to place and sat down on it.

"The Ministry of Magic believes that he should be going to Azkaban for all of the things he did last year. He had become a Death Eater and the Mark on his arm proves it, he tried multiple attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore, and he is the son of a Death Eater, " Snape said.

I looked down on my left arm. It was true; the death mark was still on my skin. More noticeable than ever.

"Whose side are you on Severus?" my mother asked.

"Yours, of course."

"Then why are you telling me this like you made the reasons up yourself?"

"What the Ministry of Magic doesn't understand is that Draco Malfoy was barely considered a Death Eater. He didn't complete the dark tasks, he didn't kill Albus Dumbledore, and that whatever his father did doesn't mean that he would do it too," Snape said.

_-I tried to do those fucking tasks! I would've been a one hell of a good Death Eater!_

I felt myself heat up.

"Severus, this can't happen. I can't bear another loved one going to Azkaban. I don't think I could even hold on a bit longer till Lucius comes back in spring, permanently," my mother said softly.

"Do you know how it feels like to be left alone? I don't have anyone to talk to me; people don't even want to look at me as I walk past them at the streets. I'm begging you to not say anything tonight. I just want to have a happy Christmas Eve night for once," she continued.

"Lucius is coming back for sure? He won't be in Azkaban anymore?" asked Severus Snape.

My mother nodded her head.

"He will stay in Azkaban for a year like he promised. He will be home in spring and we will be a happy family again," she said, muffling out a smile.

I smiled.

"But Draco-"

"No. Nothing will happen to Draco. I won't let it. I will fight this if I have to. Like you said, they think he should go. It's not set in stone."

Snape shifted himself in his chair.

"So, you don't want me to say anything?"

"No. when the time is right I will do it myself."

"Now, it's almost time for his arrival. I believe you should go home and change if you want to be present tonight," my mother said.

Snape nodded his head. My mother quickly left the room leaving Snape behind. He stood up and turned off the lights. The only light that was in the room was coming from the doorway. He walked up to the door and stopped.

"You may come out now, Draco," he said.

I froze.

"You can't possibly think I'm that stupid. I know you're hiding behind those curtains," he sneered.

I slowly revealed myself from the curtains.

"So, you heard everything," Snape said.

I nodded my head.

"Be easy on your mother; she has too much on her mind," he said and left me alone in the dark.

**~Hermione Granger~**

"Hermione, wait!"

I kept on walking.

He caught up to me and grabbed my hand. I jerked it off.

"Don't you dare touch me," I said.

"Look, you can't still be mad. That was ten years ago when I was eight. Back then I thought girls were icky and it was fun to mess around with them," he said with a sly smile.

"Humph."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry for throwing-"

"Teddy," I said

"Teddy. I'm sorry for throwing Teddy out the window ten years ago," he said apologetically.

I smiled.

"I was, um, wondering since this party is getting a bit wasted, that you would like to go to your backyard, you know so we can catch up."

I took a look around me and he was right. The parents all had too much to drink so they were dancing to the music off beat, talking too loud as if the person in front of them were deaf, and the children ate way too much cake so they were running around the place like it was a playground.

-_How could all of these people fit in my house? There must be a hundred people here._

"Sure, let's go."

He extended his arm and I linked my arm into his. We walked from the front of the house through the kitchen and into the backyard. While passing everybody I couldn't help but laugh.

_-Why are people so damn funny when they're drunk?_

Once we reached the backyard it was already nightfall. The only source of light was the white Christmas lights that was twinkling around the roof. There was a simple patio table with chairs but I didn't take a seat in it when he did. I kept on walking to my old tree house.

"Where are you going?" I heard Nathaniel yell.

I turned my neck.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked.

He got off of the chair and walked up to me. To get into the tree house you have to go up the stairs; the only problem it was dark, and I barely remember where the steps were. Apparently Nathaniel noticed.

"_Lumos_," he whispered and pointed towards the ladder.

"What the fuck?" I screamed and stumbled backwards and fell on the snow.

He laughed.

I lay on the floor and looked up at him.

"Don't tell me that you forgot?" he said while he extended his hand, which I took.

Once I was up, I cleaned my bottom off.

"I'm sorry, I guess I did forget. I mean you parents are Muggles after all," I said.

He gave me a look like I was an idiot. Finally it caught up to me.

"You're a Muggle-born," I murmured.

He nodded his head.

He helped me up the steps and we sat down on the moldy wooden tree house.

"Are you sure this is stable?" he asked.

"Of course it is! Remember when we were little, this tree house right here survived through every one of our stupendous ideas," I said.

I faced him and saw his perfect smile.

"Why did you leave? I mean where did you go for all of these years?" I asked.

"Well, the minute my parents found out I was a wizard, the day I burned down their precious rug because I was mad, we moved to New Zealand where I attended New Zealand Academy of Magical Beings. It was a wizard and witches school. I graduated the top of my class last year."

"How come I have never heard of it?"

"That place is sacred. Not many people want to go there."

"Oh."

We sat silently next to each other and watched the kids play inside of my house; we could see them through the glass doors.

I got up on my knees and crawled towards the ladder.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Swings," was my simple reply.

I cautiously took my time going down the steps and when my shoes hit the ground, I bent down and took them off.

-_No way am I getting these shoes dirty._

I walked barefoot on the snow towards the swing set and took a seat on the right one. Nathaniel climbed down the steps and walked over to where I was and took a seat on the left one. We started to sway back and forth on the swing. I felt the cold breeze rush towards my face every time I swung forward.

-_Damn, I wish I brought my sweater, or at least wore some boots._

I looked down at my frozen toes.

"You cold?" he scoffed.

I looked at his smirk. I gave him my evil look and he quickly put that smirk away.

I smiled to myself.

-_The advantage of being a girl._

"You want to make this more interesting?" he asked me.

"Sure."

"The person that jumps the farthest from the swing wins."

"And what does the winner get?"

He put his finger to his chin and did a fake impression of a person thinking.

"The winner gets to," he started.

"Have the loser do something the winner wants," I finished with an evil grin.

"Deal," he said.

Both of us tried our hardest to make the swing go as high as possible.

"Okay. Ready. Set," he yelled.

"Go!" I finished.

I jumped and flew off the swing and pushed myself forward. I fell on the cold snow and started to roll. While rolling I started to laugh. My rolling stopped until I hit my side against him. We both lay down on the snow laughing.

"I won!" I yelled.

"Did not! You rolled yourself to where I am!"

"Okay, okay. Fine, it's a tie."

"Tie my ass," he laughed.

Both of us cooled down a bit from the laughing and stared at the sky above us.

I was completely in my element but then it got interrupted when Nathaniel moved beside me. He moved closer to me and he reached my hand and held it.

-_Wha-_

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but I had thought about you. I always wondered how you where doing and how you looked like throughout these years. And now that I have finally seen you, I hope it's safe to say, I like you, Hermione Granger," he said.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and felt guilt rising in my stomach.

_-Oh no, he likes me! What do I say?_

_-Tell him you like him too._

_-But I don't, I mean I like him but as a friend._

Nathaniel leaned in closer to my face, my lips.

-_Oh God._

"Hermione," he whispered and he closed his eyes.

_-He's going to kiss me!_

_-Let him._

_-Hell no… Draco._

_-What, ferret boy? He stood you up. Get over it and kiss this hunk of a man._

Nathaniel's lips where millimeters away from mine and when he was just about to crash his lips to mine I turned my head and he kissed my cheek. He opened his eyes in shock.

"I- I thought you liked me," he stuttered.

-_You thought wrong._

I sat up and got on my knees.

"I do, but not like that. I'm sorry but I have someone else waiting for me back at school. It wouldn't be fair to him if I kissed you."

Before he could say another word, I grabbed my shoes and ran inside. I ran past all of the drunken parents and all of the crazy children.

"Hermione!" I heard Nathaniel yell. I finally reached my staircase and sprinted my way towards my room. I got hold of the doorknob and slammed my door followed by locking it.

I don't know why, but I started to cry. I slid down my door and my butt landed on the floor. I threw my shoes at a near corner and took off my dress.

_-Why on earth are you crying?__  
__-I thought Nathaniel was Draco the whole time. I don't care if we're in a fight; I want him here with me on Christmas Eve.__  
__-Selfish much?_

I went into my bathroom and took a long hot shower. The hot water felt so good as it was defrosting my cold skin. After my shower I changed into some gray sweatpants and a red long-sleeved shirt. I stood in front of the mirror and watched myself as I brushed out my damp curls.

I walked out of the bathroom and entered my room. I looked at the digital clock on my side table. It read in bright red letters, 9:30 PM

-_Can this day be over already?_

I took a look back at my door. There was still a party going on downstairs. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, which thankfully was empty, to get some water.

"Hermione, you changed?"

I suddenly dropped my glass of water on the floor. I put my hand to my chest.

"Jesus mom, you almost gave me a heart attack," I said while picking up the shattered pieces of glass.

"Why did you change?" she asked me with a stumble here and there. She walked up to me unevenly and I smelled the alcohol in her breath. I took a step back and walked to the garbage can.

"I'm going to bed," I said.

"But honey, I want you to enjoy the party," she said while extending her hand to the crowd that were dancing, laughing and having a great time.

"Sorry mum, but I'm really tired. I had a long day." I kissed my mom on the cheek and managed to escape the kitchen successfully.

I walked back upstairs but then I tripped over someone on the hallway.

"Shit!"

I caught myself and looked down at the idiot that was sitting at the staircase entryway.

"Nathaniel, can you move please?" I asked, wanting to get to my room quickly.

"I-I just really like you, I always have, that's why I threw your bear out of the window," he said while moving his head side to side. I looked closer at him and his eyes where red and I instantly smelled the alcohol coming from his mouth.

"Nathaniel, did you drink?"

He nodded his head.

-_Why the fuck are people drinking during Christmas Eve? Have people lost their mind all of the sudden?_

"Here, have a drink of water." I handed him my glass of water. He drank the whole glass and gave it back to me and I put it on one of the steps.

"Um, I better go," I said and started to walk around him but he grabbed my ankle.

"Don't leave me or else!" he yelled at me with evil eyes.

I looked down at the man that I knew for so long and at that moment I didn't see the little awkward eight year old boy, or the gorgeous teenager in front of me anymore. What I saw was a drunk, desperate loser. I kicked my foot free and ran towards my room and locked the door.

"Hermione!" he yelled while he banged his hands on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled back and ran to my bed.

After a couple of minutes the banging on the door stopped and the only thing around me was silence. I got off of my bed and walked to my sitting area right next to the open window. On the cushion there was a letter. I quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_"Dear Hermione,__  
__I know you're probably pissed off at me but I just want to say that I'm sorry for not writing back to you. A lot has been going on through my head today. The time says 8 o'clock now so I'm supposing you're having a great time tonight and you won't be getting this letter till later. I'm counting down the days until we get to go back to school and hopefully things will go back to normal. I miss you.__  
__-Draco"_

"I miss you too," I mumbled to myself.

I walked back to my bed not bothering to write back to him, knowing that he wouldn't even reply, so I placed the note under my pillow.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I lay on my king-sized bed and stared at the white ceiling in darkness.

-_Father's coming._

_-And why are you depressed?_

_-I'm not._

_-Yes, you are. You're in the dark. Alone. Aren't you happy that your father is coming home?_

_-…_

"Draco, honey, your father is here," my mother said, trying to sound confident, but there was a small panic in her voice.

I turned to face the doorway where she stood. She had changed into one of her red gowns.

"I advise you to change into your tuxedo."

I got up and walked towards the clothes my mother picked out and put them on my end bedpost.

I picked up the coat.

"Why do we have to get all dressed up?" I asked.

"It's Christmas Eve, darling, and your father is coming home from… Azkaban."

"Still, it's not like were going to have guests, other than Snape, come to our house. They're all dead anyways. Are we going to show off for the Dementors that are going to wait outside our home?" I muttered.

"Please Draco, don't make this harder than it is," she said and closed my door.

After I put on my tuxedo, I heard a noise come from the outside. I walked towards my window and saw the Dementors holding my father. My room started to become really cold and when I exhaled a breath I saw my breath. I squinted to get a better look at my father but I couldn't because I was on the sixth floor. I saw them walk my father towards the front door. I heard my mother greet my father downstairs. I was still looking out of the window and stared at the full moon. Just then a Dementor appeared in front of my window.

"Shit!" I yelled and stumbled backwards and fell over my luggage.

"Draco, come downstairs please!" I heard my mother yell.

The Dementor was still looking at me through my window. I stared at it.

"Coming!" I yelled back, not taking my eyes off the Dementor. I got off of the floor and cleaned myself up. I took a one last glance at the Dementor.

_-I swear that thing looked like it was going to kill me._

I went down the spiral staircase and faced my father.


	11. Chapter 11

(February 28, 2010)

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no  
What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay"  
_**Breakeven- The Script**_

**~Draco Malfoy~**_**  
**_

My mind went blank.

_-That couldn't be my father. He looked like nothing before._

I was on the last step of the staircase and I didn't want to take a step closer. My legs wouldn't move at all.

"D-Draco. Don't b-be rude," my mother said in a shaken voice. I knew what was going inside her head, 'How can this be my husband, my lover? What had they done to him?' she looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me not to start anything. I took one step off the stair case. I couldn't keep my eyes off the Dementors that were next to him. I didn't notice that I was shivering until I looked down at my hand.

_-I wonder if that cloak of theirs even keep them warm? No wonder they don't show them selves, they must be ice zombies or something._

I took my eyes off the Dementors for a couple of minutes and evaluated my father, since I was closer.

He looked awful. His blond hair was a complete mess like it hasn't been washed or brushed since the last time I saw him. He kept his head low, but I saw some of his face. It was weak, pale, dirty, and hollow. Looking like the Dementors sucked his soul every morning for breakfast, I caught a quick glance at the Dementor at my fathers right. It stood still, probably laughing at me under his hood. I looked back at my father. He was slouching as if his back couldn't keep straight anymore. His clothes were wrinkled, ripped. He had chains on his hands and legs. My father was looking down, trying not to make eye contact. I got closer to my father.

"Look at me," I ordered.

I could tell he hesitated. Then he looked at me. I took a step back, shocked. He surely has changed, his face showed it. His eyes looked at me with shame. They were small as if he hadn't seen daylight for years. His cheeks had bruises on him. His lips were chapped and were forming a thin line. He looked… weak, helpless.

_-That can't be my father. It can't be. My father is strong, stubborn, a fighter. _

I couldn't look at him anymore. I walked towards my mother's side. She got hold on my hand and I tried to control my mother's shaking hand.

"You can let him go now," my mother said trying to sound in control.

The Dementors looked at each other and dropped my father on the floor. I heard my father grunt as they did that. Part of me wanted to go help him up, but the other part of me told me to stay still. My mother didn't even make a step towards him. After a few uneasy glances at the Dementors, they left, well to the outside of our house acting like guards. My father knelled on the floor with his head down. I saw through the corner of my eye my mother pick up her wand and say a spell that unlocks the chains on my fathers hands and legs.

I hear the click of the chains locks and the heavy metal hit the tiles of our entrance way. My mother briskly walks towards my father and gives him a hug. She bursted into tears.

"Oh how much I have missed you!" she whimpers.

My father didn't say a word, he didn't even hug my mother back. Instead he pushes her out of his reach and she stumbles backwards to me. I caught her before she hit the floor. My mother looked up at my father in bewilderment.

"Don't touch me. I don't need pity from you," he said maliciously.

My mother straightened up and stood rigid in confusion in front of me. I saw this man that I didn't even know anymore, take a couple of steps to the staircase. He had a hard time walking up them and when he finally reached the top he walked into his master bathroom and turned on the shower. I saw my mother's shoulders slump and her head began to hang low. The words that Professor Snape said to me about my mother at the library came back to me. I wrapped my hands around her and it instantly felt calming even with the chaos that already happened today.

"Don't worry give him some time to adjust," I told her.

She nodded her head and brushed her fingers to her cheek to wipe away the tears. Looking at her like this made me feel uncomfortable. Deep down I knew there was more of these feelings coming. Our main door opens and Severus Snape stood in the doorway. His hair was tied back in a small pony tail but some strands of hair was falling out, he wore a remote dress suit and he was carrying a bottle of whiskey.

"I see that the Dementors are evaluating the premises. So that means Lucius is here. Am I right?"

We look at him in irony.

"What happened?" he asked while taking a look at my mother.

Later That Evening:

I observed my surroundings at the dinner table. The table was filled end to end with food that was barely touching unlike the whiskey bottle that my father keeps drinking from. He sat at the end of the table. Since he took a shower and cleaned himself up a bit, it wasn't that difficult to look at him. His long blond hair was tied back, he changed into one of his favorite suits, and his cold grey eyes seemed to be apathetical. He never took his eyes off of my mother. It was like he was the hunter and she was the prey; watching her every movement. I faced my mother and saw that she was looking down at her plate, fidgeting with the food. Her long shiny hair hiding her face. I looked at the person that I was sitting across from. Snape ate his food awkwardly. I could tell that he wanted to leave, have a distraction happened, or at least have a descent conversation. Anything to make this awkward atmosphere go away. We looked at each other making communication with our faces. 'say something' I mouthed to him. 'no' he said.

"What are you two talking about?"

The sudden sound flabbergasted me.

"Nothing," I said softly.

My father took another swing of the bottle of whiskey. I looked down at my mashed potatoes.

"Yeah. Nothing. That's what this damn family has been doing for years," my father muttered. Snape looked down at his plate, dreading to hear this conversation go any farther.

I felt my insides heat up.

-_How dare he!_

"Nothing? Is that what you think? It's not my fault that you were forced to be in Azkaban. Mother here tried her hardest to get you out of it. If it wasn't for her, you'd be in Azkaban for the rest of your life. One thing you can at least do is thank her," I said furiously and jumped out of my seat.

Everyone went quiet. I looked at my father. I saw anger in his eyes. It was like fire from hell was rising in his cold gray eyes. I stood my ground, trying to keep my legs from breaking. My father got out of his seat and started to walk towards me.

"Is that what you think? You think I am that stubborn and naïve to understand what the hell is happening here?" my father looked down at me.

"Lucius," Severus Snape started and got off from his seat.

"Not now Severus," my father said and raised his hand in Snapes' direction.

"I am very aware of what Narcsissa did and I am very grateful for that. But, you is whom I'm disappointed in. "

I swallowed.

"My son didn't try once to speak with me, didn't try to help me out in that war we had but instead failed. Do you know how it feels like to have a son that disappoints you in every way? If anything, you should be in Azkaban!" he said getting louder and louder with every word.

I heard my mother's scrape from the chair on the wood floor and heard her heels walk on the floor. She put her hand on Lucius chest pushing him farther and farther back from me.

"Lucius, that is enough," she said. He stumbled a little from the alcohol he drank and sat down heavily in his chair. He took a sip of the whiskey while keeping his eyes on me. Snape was looking at me with concern in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. Azkaban. I relaxed my hands from the ball that they were forming. I took in on what happened. I looked at my father who my mother was talking softly too. I turned around on my heel and walked back up to my room without a sound.

**~Hermione Granger~  
**

I was awoken by the beam of light that was shining through my window. I faced the digital alarm clock and read the time, 9:00 am. I got off of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I did my usual routine: wash face; brush teeth; brush hair. I stepped out of the bathroom not bothering to change and walked out into the hallway. Everything seemed to be quiet and calm. I walked down the staircase cautiously waiting for someone to jump out and scare me. No one did. I wandered my self towards the living room where the brightly lit Christmas tree was standing. I stared in awe as I rotated around it and examine all of the ornaments and the colorful lights. From the tree, the room smelled like fresh pine.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I turned around and saw my mother standing there in her Christmas pajamas with my father by her side. I smiled.

"Sure is."

My parents walked down the stairs and walked to my side. For a few moments we stared at the tree.

"How about we open the presents?" my father asked while leaning down and picking up a small red box and handing it to my mother. She gratefully takes it and tears open the red wrapping paper.

"Oh honey! It's beautiful," my mother gleams. I see my mother take out a pair of pearl earrings. There was a hug smile on her face and she leaned in to kiss my father. I looked at them kiss. When I was little I was embarrassed by my parents public display of affection, but now since I have grown up and understood how love can lift a persons heart, I didn't dare try to break apart my parents. That morning all of us exchanged presents with laughs and enlighten conversations.

**~Draco Malfoy~  
**

"Draco come here," I heard my father call me. I didn't want to go. It was bad enough that I had to act like nothing happened this morning at breakfast. Now I just wanted him to leave. What he said to me last night was uncalled for and completely misjudged.

"Draco!" my father bellowed. I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs to the den where he and my mother sat. The lights on the chandelier was dim and I barely distinguished who was sitting where. I spotted my mother sitting in a armchair. She was looking out the window, trying to pay attention to the rain that was falling from the sky.

"Do you think it was wise of you to embarrass me in front of our guest yesterday night?" he said coldly. My mother shifted her way towards Lucius shocked by the way her husband started to talk towards me.

-_Not again. _

**~Hermione Granger~  
**

The Next Day:

"Hermione are you sure you want to leave? I mean you just got here," my mother pleaded.

I looked down at the letter that Harry wrote to me saying that he would be at Hogwarts in thirty minutes.

"Mom please. I just want to spend my last Christmas break at Hogwarts. Don't worry next year and all of the years to come, I will stay much longer," I told my mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again Hermione. Stay safe," my father said and kissed me on the forehead. I felt my body ache as the thought of leaving them again overwhelmed my mind.

_-With Voldemort dead, they have nothing to worry about._

I said my goodbyes to my family and walked outside. I walked to the abandon street where no muggles go too. I found the portkey that Harry wrote in the letter, an old shoe. I touched it and all of the sudden I appeared in Hogmeade, the closet a portkey can get to Hogwarts. I brushed off the snow on my knees and got all of my luggage together.

"Here let me help you with that."

I nearly screamed in fright. I got my breathing in control as Harry approached me. I playfully shoved him on the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that. It's already nightfall, do you know how scary it was being here all alone?" I said. All Harry could do is laugh.

"Sorry. Sorry," he said while helping me with some of the luggage. We walked down the pathway towards Hogwarts. The only light that we had was the full moon that was above our heads. Harry, like me, wanted to stay the rest of the Christmas break at Hogwarts. For the good times sake.

"So how is it going with you and Malfoy?" asked Harry.

-_Great. The one topic I surely didn't want to talk about._

"How is it going with you and Ginny?" I sneered.

"Fine. Fine. I get your point."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. It actually felt nice.

**~Draco Malfoy~  
**

I stared at the portrait of the lady in front of me. She was sleeping so she was oblivious to my existence. I tiredly knocked on the painting. She jerked awake.

"Can you see that I am sle-" she didn't finish and looked right at me wide eyed.

"Oh my goodness," she said while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Forbidden lily," I faintly said. She had no use but open the entrance way while still having a ton of questions fill her mind.

**~Hermione Granger~  
**

I had finally fallen asleep after the long walk with Harry and the chores I had to do before going to bed. Apparently we left this whole dormitory a mess. After all of that cleaning I started the fire place and sat down on the couch reading the book for my transfiguration class. Somehow, I have moved my feet up to my room and climbed into bed falling fast to sleep. All of the sudden, I heard a noise downstairs. I jolted awake. My heart started to pound out of control. I placed my hand on my heart trying to clam it down. I listened very firmly to that specific noise. I heard the sound again but this time it was faint. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall next to the dresser.

-_3 o'clock. Damn._

I grabbed my wand and exited my bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

(March 17, 2010)

******"**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When every things made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you just bleed to know that you're alive******"**  
**__****Iris-Goo Goo Dolls**

******~Hermione Granger~**_**  
**_

I walked down the dark narrow hallway with my wand in hand shaking. The small light that was coming out of my wand was fluttering, no matter how hard I tried to keep my hand from shaking, the light continued to tremble and it only made me more nervous of who was in this room.

_-That person is not going to know what hit him when I get through with him. _

_-Who the hell are you kidding Hermione? Turn back around and run like hell to the door._

I sighed. That stupid conscience of mine is really getting me annoyed.

_-No. Who ever was in this room, shouldn't be here. Only Draco and me know the password to this room._

_-And he's not here._

I swear my conscience must really hate me.

_-Still I have to see what that noise was._

_-It could have been the fire in the fireplace that you left on._

_-And what if its not it?_

_-God. Do you really want to die all because you weren't smart enough to leave?_

I tried my hardest to be light on my feet. Trying not to make a single noise. I reached the end of the hallway. I placed my back to the side of the wall, took in a deep breath, and entered the living room.

I held my wand firmly in front of me as I rotated around the backside of the room, the area behind the couches and the fireplace. I didn't see much of the little section where the Parisian rug was placed in front of the couches and fireplace mainly because the couches were blocking my key of vision. The fireplace apparently was on, but it was so dim that you could barely notice it. The main light source came from the full moon that was beaming through the tall glass window. I hesitated whether or not I should take a step closer to the back of the couch to see if someone was on the rug. I didn't. Instead I turned around quickly on my heel and started to walk back to my room, my wand still being held firmly in my right hand.

_-Draco was right. You Gryffindors are a bad case of fake bravery._

_-Shut up._

With my eyes moving in every direction, I looked at the mirror next to the bookshelf and came to a complete halt. My eyes were fixed on that mirror, my fingers wrapped around tighter than before on my wand, and my body became stiff as possible. First I looked at my reflection and saw my self looking more frightened than ever. Then my eyes slowly moved to the not-so-distant object that I could hardly make out because of the dim glow from the fireplace: a body. Someone was sitting down on the Parisian rug in the center of the living room. I wasn't sure if that person was looking at me or if he, or she, was facing the other direction. I felt my heart pump faster and faster in my chest, I felt small sweat drops forming on top of my forehead, my knees began to shake and the only thing that I wanted to do was run for my life out of the dormitory. My legs apparently didn't want to follow my thoughts but instead they turned around and took a step closer to that unspecified person. As I got closer I noticed that the person was not facing my direction but instead facing the fireplace. With the moon's and the fire's help, I noticed that the person had blond hair.

_-I know that blonde hair. It's Draco._

The heavy intense of fear quickly flew away and I finally relaxed in what seemed like hours.

-_It's 3 o'clock in the morning why was he still up? He didn't even tell me that he was coming back today._

I walked to him silently trying not to frighten him. I stopped right behind him and he didn't even notice my presence. I couldn't even see his face at all; his blonde hair was in the way.

I touched his shoulder softly. He jerked a bit, surprised. He still didn't even look at me, but looked at the fireplace.

"Draco?" I whispered.

No reply.

"Draco. Are you alright?"

No reply.

I couldn't say another word to the back of his head any longer. I slowly walked around him wanting to face him.

As I did so, my hands flew right towards my mouth, trying to escape the gasp from coming out, to bad that didn't work. I scrunch down low, examining every detail that was on his face.

His eyes were red and swollen; there were small tears running down his cheek; he looked paler than the last time I saw him.

"Draco! What happened?"

He didn't say anything but just stared at the fireplace. I can see the faint fire's reflection in his cold gray eyes. I sat on my knees in front of him and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Draco. Please tell me what's wrong."

For the first time, he lingered his eyes towards me and the look on his face was pure grief. I could tell that he was fighting in the inside but failed to stop that one tear that was streaming down his left cheek.

I put my hand softly on his cheek, wiping away the tear with my thumb. I was started for a second as I felt his cold fingers touch my fingers that were on his cheek.

"Please," I said softly.

He looked at me for a while and then shook his head a little.

I felt disappointment and sadness run through my body.

_-Why won't he tell me?_

I started to pull away my hand until I noticed a mark slightly above his collarbone. My eyes were fixed on that bruise.

******~Draco Malfoy~  
**

"What, Who hurt you?" Hermione whispered.

She put her fingers on my bruise, I winched in pain and goose bumps started piling all over my body by her warm touch.

I looked into her pleading eyes that were now becoming red and watery.

"Draco. Please you can tell me. You know you can."

_-I know but I don't want you to feel sorry for me…_

I felt her fingers go deeper down my shirt. I felt her fingers as they went slowly down the sides of my stomach until they stopped at the end of my shirt.

"Please. Don't," I said softly, finally speaking. My voice was low, cracked. It sounded weak, hopeless, and that was something I couldn't do anything about.

As she went higher on her knees, she looked at me with concern in her eyes and then she started to lift up my shirt slowly. My mind was telling me to stop her before it's to late but instead I held my breath as she did that.

Once my shirt came over my head and landed right next to me, I didn't dare see the expression on her face. So I just looked down at my knees the entire time.

She let out a gasp and I felt her teardrop fall on my hand.

I felt her touch as she went down from the bruise on my collarbone to my mid-chest all the way down to my hipbone. She saw them, all the bruises, all the scratches, all of the cuts that were surrounding my skin.

She placed her hand on my chin and lifted my face.

"Draco... Did he, your father, do this?" she asked.

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes and nodded.

I took a deep breath to control the new warm tears that were forming in my eyes from falling.

"My father came home this Christmas break from Azkaban. He was in this horrible mood the entire time. My mother didn't even want to say a word to him because what ever she said would have upset him. On Christmas night he started drinking and he over did it. He tells me to come into the den. I come down and he starts yelling at me telling me that I never do anything right. If I listened, if I became a good death eater, if I obeyed everything he said and if I was smart enough to complete every tasks I had to do correctly then all of this wouldn't happen. He wouldn't be in Azkaban, the dark lord would be fully alive, and we would control everyone with just one word. Apparently to his conclusions, I messed it up badly. He didn't even care about the fact that my life was being endangered. So that night at the den I started to yell and argue with him for the first time. And well as you can see, you know what happened next," I said softly as I could without breaking my voice.

I looked at her and our eyes were locked into each others. I thought of that morning where we had our first kiss. How perfect everything was, how naïve I was for not knowing the consequences that would happen with my father when he comes back. I wanted to go back to that day, where I excluded everything and everyone from me so that I could finally enjoy what was in front of me: Hermione. My heart sunk as I no longer saw the joy, happiness and that full of life energy coming from Hermione but instead I saw sorrow, sadness, and grief. And it's my entire fault. She nodded her head to tell me to continue.

"My mother came into the scene yelling at him to stop, but all it took was one slap and she fell to the other side of the room… I went to my mother and held her in my arms…"

I took in a deep breath.

"I looked up at the man that I have called father for seventeen years. Then I felt pity for my self as I thought of all the times I tried to be like him. Even after all those years of him yelling at me and threatening me of how if I mess up he'll disown me. All my life I was relying on a man that wouldn't even risk his own life to save mine. Because of that, I grew up with no idea of what love was. I didn't even know it existed."

We sat in silence for a while until she broke it.

"I'm- I'm sorry," she whispered.

I moved away the hair that was blocking her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Don't be. It's all over now."

She looked down at my bruised chest and winched.

She pulled out her wand and was about to say the healing spell. I put my hand on her wand and lowered it.

"Don't. I'd rather live with the pain and suffer a bit if that by all proves that I'm not weak." I smiled to show her not to worry.

She gently put her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I felt the goose bumps surround my body now as she did that.

"Hermione. I'm sorry for everything I did to you," I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me with her watery eyes.

"Really?"

I nodded.

She placed one of her hands lightly on my chest next to my heart.

_-I wonder if she could feel how fast my heartbeat is right now?_

She started to lean closer to my face until our noses were almost touching.

"I'm sorry too."

I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Hermione sat down in front of me, her back facing me, and I wrapped my arms around her. We stayed like that with out saying a word to each other. After a few moments, I heard Hermione let out a small yawn and I knew that she was trying to keep her self from falling asleep. To bad that didn't last long because a few moments later she fell fast asleep in my arms. After a little while she started to adjust her self in a comfortable position in my arms and failed. I just looked at her as she lazily got out of my hands and curled her self in a ball formation and went to sleep on the rug. I laughed a little as I saw her do that. I watched her sleep for while, noticing how she started to twitch once in a while. I knew why, she was having nightmares hopefully it wasn't because of me. I got up on my feet and bent down to pick her up. I carried her down the hallway, wedding style. I ignored the flinches of pain I felt with every step I took. I reached her room and placed her softly on her bed and placed the white covers over her.

"Goodnight" I whispered and kissed her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

(April 06, 2010)

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible to find"  
**_Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade_**

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I woke up to the cold breeze that crawling up my bare skin. Annoyed, I extended my arm to my feet to grab the comforter. All I got was a handful of air. Lazily I sat up on my bed to grab my green silk cover. But there was one problem; it was nowhere to be found. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of my sleepiness. I blinked a couple of more times and stared at my exposed feet. No covers to be found.

"Ugghh," I grunted and looked over to my left at my clock. It read 4:30 AM in big green letters.

I looked up and saw that my window was opened and my green transparent curtains were moving wildly because of the wind. I shivered as I saw this. I flinched in pain as I dragged my legs over my bed and sat at the end. I got up and walked on the cold wood floors to the window. I poked my head out the window and saw some snowflakes dance with the breeze. I slammed the window shut and dragged my self back to my bed. I desperately searched for the covers with my hands. There happened to be a New Moon tonight so there was exactly no light in my room. My fingers ran against the silk sheets. Cold. Smooth. Silky. Skin. I froze. My hand was not on the silky sheets anymore but on someone. As my eyes got used to the darkness, I happened to make out that a body was laying on my king sized bed; sleeping sideways. As I leaned in closer I saw that the head of the person was laying on my pillow, her long hair streaming down the pillow and halfway down her back, her back facing me. And not only that, but this girl took all of my covers.

-_Hermione. _

I smiled.

My hand was midway up her thigh as I noticed now. I didn't drop my hand as a good gentleman would; instead I glided my hand up her thigh. I felt the hem of her short booty shorts, my hand now on her hipbone. As tempting as it was, I carried on, moving my hand away from her hip and felt her smooth skin as I reached her waist. Her shirt was all crumpled up around her chest. As my hand glided all the way up her rib cage, I stopped my self, before it got to far. Instead I brushed her arm with my fingers as I lay besides her, inhaling her scent: vanilla.

"Mmm Draco?" she sighed.

She turned over to her other side; this time her face was facing me. She looked at me sleepily but still a small smiled escaped her lips. I removed a small strain of hair way from her face and looked into her eyes. Well at least I hoped I was looking at her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

She made a face, showing that she wasn't expecting me to ask her that. She turned around on her back and faced the ceiling.

"I- I just wanted to be here with you," she said softly to the ceiling.

My lips formed a frown and I too faced the ceiling.

"Why?"

Hermione didn't reply to my question. She shifted uncomfortably under all of the covers that covered her. Now realizing that, I shivered. She turned her head to face me as my body did that. Hermione lifted up the covers and for a second I though she was about to leave and I was just about to grab her hand before she could leave and say wait. But instead she pulled the covers and placed it evenly on her and me. I felt the silky covers lay on top of my skin and immediately I felt the warmth from her body run to my body. We lay on our back and stared at the ceiling silently. After a few moments, I thought that she had fallen asleep on me.

"Since the first day I saw you at the train, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop thinking about the way your blonde hair falls on your face when you're stressed out, your gray eyes that seem to have so much mystery in them, that I would kill to just find out what that mystery actually is. Your body that happens to be perfectly built which I'm tempted to touch every time I see you shirtless. That smirk that you give to everyone that gets me thinking if you're always living in a world of sorrow and unhappiness. The way you speak which has such high status that makes me wonder if I'm even good enough for you. The way you touch me, so gracefully, so lightly as if you're afraid that I will break down into pieces at any given moment. The way you look at me that makes all of my worries go away. The way you kiss me that keeps me begging for more. The way you trust me in hard situations. The way-" but I didn't let her finish.

Instead I kissed her lips. I caught her by such surprise that at first she was shocked.

Then after a few seconds I feel her fingers crawl up my head and get tangled up in my hair.

-_Man that feels good._

My mind went dizzy with the scent of vanilla and the kissing but I still didn't stop. I didn't know how this was happening. I was kissing Hermione Granger of all people. The one girl that told me everything for how it was without guilt, the girl that had the dignity to slap me in a way that no one would and still kept her head held high knowing what I could possibility do to her afterwards, the one girl that I couldn't help but fall in love with.

_-Damn._

My head this time started to hurt as I thought of this. Some where at the back of my mind I knew that I would be the one that hurts her in the end.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked me, breathless.

I looked down at her and realized that we stopped kissing and were gasping for air. I really needed to stop getting lost in my thoughts.

"Nothing," I smiled and continued kissing her. Hermione rolled over and she now was the one that sat on top of me. I placed my hands on her thighs as she knelt down to kiss me. This time I left my thoughts and enjoyed this moment. The kissing became more intense as we both wanted more of each other. My hands were sliding higher than they intended to as Hermione's fingers left a trail going further down my chest. I didn't flinch in pain as she did so, instead I ignored the pain completely from the bruises and scars that marred my chest. After a few more moments of this temptation I swear I was going to lose it. To catch our breaths for a minute, our noses and foreheads touched as we both looked into each others eyes with desire. Her hair fell down on one side of her head, a little wet from all of the sweat on her face. Hermione closed her eyes as I lifted my head and kissed the side of her neck that wasn't shielded with hair. Her skin was hot and smooth and I knew that I already lost what ever I was holding up inside me as I kissed all the way down her neck and stopped at her chest bone. This time I rolled over and I kneeled on top of her. Our hands in winded together as we started to kiss again. I felt her hands move at every corner of my body, feeling my muscles. By this point I knew that I wanted her, every last bit of her. My fingers went down her waist and found the tops of her shorts. I hesitated a bit and looked at her as I slowly pulled off her shorts. She didn't fight she just looked at me. As the shorts finally came off, Hermione sat up while I was still on top of her and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile as she kissed me. I knew that she felt me smiling. She wrapped her hands around my neck as I reached the hem of her shirt. I knew that she wasn't wearing a bra and somehow I became nervous. I hadn't had a real relationship before and because of that I never had sex. That was the one thing I didn't let people know, and somehow I didn't want Hermione to know that either so I pretended like I knew what the hell I was doing. To bad I didn't. As I was pulling up her tank top she placed her hand on mine. She looked at me with such intensity that I would have taken a step back, but I couldn't.

"No," she said perfectly clear of no tough breathing or tiredness, as if we haven't spent the last hour making out.

-_Did I do something wrong?_

I didn't respond I just looked at her in confusion.

-_Didn't she want it too as badly as I did?_

Hermione slid out from under me and went to the other side of the bed and sat down with her feet dangling off the bed.

"Don't take it personally but I'm not ready," she whispered. She got off my bed and picked up her shorts. She walked to the door, turned her head to look at me and left. I watched the door close in a click. There I sat in the middle of my bed, not knowing what I should do next. Do I go after her or do I not? I lay down back on my bed and covered my self with my green comforter. I looked at the ceiling and tried to think about what I did wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

(April 16, 2010)

"I could sleep forever these days because in my dreams I see you again  
But this time fleshed out fuller face in your confirmation dress  
It was so like you to visit me to let me know you were okay  
It was so like you visit me, always worrying about someone else"  
_**Signs-Bloc Party**_

_**~Hermione Granger~**_

"You had sex with Malfoy?" came a shriek from Ginny's lips, making my ears ring. I covered her mouth with my hand and looked both ways to see if anyone heard her sudden outburst. The librarian, Madam Pince, gave me a look and I responded with a sorry expression.

"Ginny you can't scream at the library," I said loud enough for the Madam Pince to hear. I looked back at her with her tight black bun on top of her head and her glasses at the tip of her nose. She moved her head side to side and returned back to her book that lay on top of her desk. I uncovered Ginny's mouth and held my finger up to my lips and took her hand and dragged her to the back of the library where there were no students around. We sat down with our legs crossed facing each other.

"Okay, now we can talk," I said quietly.

Ginny's eyes became huge and surprised as she repeated the same sentence she said before but this time more silently.

"Ginny, your getting it all wrong. I almost had sex with Draco," I said very slowly so that every word can soak up in her head.

"That still doesn't substitute the fact that you lay in the same bed with him and god knows what you two did, that almost came to you two having sex with each other," she said. Looking at my best friend in front of me as she said that made me laugh. It's not like we did anything else, we just kissed. I shook my head while laughing.

"Ginny, we didn't even do anything else other than kiss," I see her happy expression fall for a moment and then rise again.

"Well, you made out with 'The Slytherin Prince' on a bed. It counts for something. Do you know how many girls dream of being in your place right now? Just because he's stupidly cruel and bad, doesn't stop from having the minds all of the teenage girls secretly liking him," Ginny said. I look at Ginny amazed that this was coming from her mouth.

"So what did he say after you stormed out of his room leaving him all confused and dazed?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ginny asked confused.

"I haven't talked to him," I said in a small voice while looking down at my skirt, playing with the hem.

"For three weeks?"

I looked up and she was starring down at me with disbelief.

"Yeah. I can't bear to look at him again or speak. I feel humiliated, a part of me tells me that I'm stupid for chickening out and the other part of me is grateful that I did. I mean he's experienced and all, I'm not. I wouldn't know what to do. The sad part is that, the morning of the next day of the night before he tried to talk to me, I think to apologize for what almost happened of the night before, but I was so humiliated that I closed the door on his face and ran out of the dorm to go to class. Now I avoid him," I told Ginny. I wasn't expecting the reaction that Ginny was giving me. She was laughing, so hard that Madam Pince from the front of the library hushed us.

"It's not funny Ginny," I said trying to calm her down.

"Yes it is! Merlin Hermione, you can't be that naïve. For the first time in my life I feel bad for him, for all this time he's probably thinking what the hell he did wrong. Poor guy." she said after she calmed down a little.

"Hey it's not like you'd be better. If you were scared like me I bet you won't even be in the same room with Harry." I said. "Wait did you do it with Harry yet?"

Ginny looked at me thoughtfully.

"Unless you count the time at the bathroom, no wait that doesn't count. How about the time Harry and me shared a bed, that doesn't count either. I guess my answer is no."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ginny what did you and Harry do?" I asked.

Ginny hesitated a bit and looked at her wrist.

"Well look at the time, its best if I go," she said while getting up. She walked bristly up to the end of the bookcase that we were sitting next too. I grabbed her leg with both of my hands and she fell on the floor with a thud. A couple of Ravenclaws looked at our direction starring in wonder as I pulled Ginny by the leg and she was being dragged against her will back to out sitting area. As we were hidden behind the bookcase, Ginny sat down in front of me and fixed her shirt.

"Oh stop it with that innocent look of yours," she buttoned up the first button. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes. Now explain," I said with a smile.

"Me and Harry didn't have sex. We came close, just like you and Draco, but it didn't feel right at that moment for me to have it the first time. You know what I mean?"

I nodded my head knowing exactly what she meant.

The bell rang and we grabbed our bags and hurried out of the library to class.

I walked down the hall towards Potions with Professor Snape and Ginny said goodbye as she turned the corner to go to her History of Magic class. Since it was after breakfast, which me and Ginny spent our time at the library, the hallways where swarmed with students moving rapidly towards class and not really paying attention to each other. I hated this time during the day. I wrapped my potion book close to my chest and prayed that nobody would intentionally stick their foot out and cause me to fall flat on my face. Normally if that happened to me I would quickly grab Ron's or Harry's arm so I wouldn't fall on the ground. But sadly as I looked around to see if they were anywhere near by, they weren't. So I paid attention to the ground watching out for any sudden feet.

-_Don't trip. Don't trip_. _Please don't tr-_

I felt my body slam into a person's back and as I was on the verge of falling, I felt strong hands grab my triceps and lift me up to my feet. Everything happened so fast that I didn't even notice that the person that was now bending down to pick up my books was Draco. I felt my cheeks burn up; in about another second my face will be red. He got up and with one hand he easily handed me my books, which I slowly took. I didn't dare look up at his face; I just starred at his head boy pin.

-_Escape now!_

I felt his eyes burn into my skull and I felt his warm breath hit my face.

"Hermione, I-" he said silently.

But before he could finish, I finally figured out how to move my feet and ran past him to Potions.

_**~Draco Malfoy~**_

I watch her run past me and enter Snape's class.

-_Merlin, can she just listen to me for a minute?_

_- I think you should take this as a sign and FORGET HER!_

I rub my temples with my hand to get rid of that damn voice in my head.

"What was that about Draco?" asked Pansy. She tightened her grip on my arm as she asked me that. I looked at her and shook my hand free from her grasp.

"Nothing," I murmured and headed for class.

I walk into potions a second before the bell rang. Snape looked at me and pointed his finger to my table. I ignored his order and stood in front of the class. I watched Gryffindors and Slytherin talk among each other, and my eyes didn't' stop until they landed on a certain Brunette.

"Take your seat Malfoy," Professor Snape sneered behind me. I ignored him and looked at Hermione who was talking to Potter and Weasel. The class quieted down and now all eyes where on me, everyone except Hermione.

-_Damn, can you just look at me?_

I felt my fist tighten.

"Are you not listening to me Malfoy?" asked Snape sternly.

Once again I ignored him. Potter was looking at me with such fury. I see weasel whisper something to Hermione's ear, and now after a long time she looks at me. Her brown eyes where filled with worry. Now that I finally got her attention, I walked across the room and walked up to her table. Slytherins where looking at me in confusion and some where laughing probably thinking that I was going to humiliate her in front of the class. The Gryffindors looked at me like I was crazy, a lot of them looked at Hermione as if being scarred for her.

"Malfoy take a seat," Snape said. His voice was a distant blur to me. I walked up to her table and Potter and Weasel stood up. Protecting her or something. Potter was blocking my way, as he stood right in front of me.

"Move Potter," I hissed. He looked at me, trying to figure out what I was trying to do. To be honest, as I stood in front of Potter I didn't know what I was going to do. All I knew was that I had to talk to her. I don't know why, but Potter stepped aside. I looked down at the now fragile Hermione that was sitting in her chair.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she asked softly.

-_I wish someone would tell me._

I bent down and leaned towards her ear.

"Meet me after class by the tree." I said to her as silently as I could so that no other person would hear.

She looked at me like I was crazy. I knew what she was thinking. 'Skip class? No way.'

As I turned back around and walked towards my table, I heard whispers and murmurs behind me. Mostly student asking each other what I said to her. I sat down on my seat and looked at Professor Snape who looked back at me in confusion. I made sure that my face was emotionless.

"Today's lesson will be about the History of the Shrinking potion," Professor Snape said as he turned around and wrote down keynotes on the blackboard.

**~Hermione Granger~**

I looked at the clock on the wall. ten minutes left until class ends. Throughout the whole lesson Snape was teaching I couldn't concentrate at all. Every time I tried to pay attention, my mind went directly towards the incident that I had with Draco before class and the beginning of class. I felt the eyes of many student look at me, burning a hole on my back.

_-Curse him for embarrassing me like that in front of the class. If he really needed to tell me that one tiny sentence, couldn't he done it when we weren't in a classroom with nosy teenagers?_

I look down on my hands; they were trembling during the entire class period. Harry was looking at me with such concern. He knew that we liked each other; maybe that's why he stepped aside when Draco came close to me. He knew that he won't do any harm, but he is so overprotective. Ron on the other hand was freaking out. He was trying so hard to figure out what the hell happened. He asked me a couple of times what he said to me but I just shook him away. I most certainly didn't want Ron to find out about Draco and me.

The bell rang and the whole classroom stayed seated looking back at Draco and me, wondering if they should stay or just go to their next class. I myself looked around the 'classroom', well mostly too see what Draco was doing. Which was nothing, he was just staring sternly at me waiting for me to make a move or something.

-_That's it, I can't take it anymore, and I got to get out of here._

I glanced at Harry and Ron to which I noticed that I was sitting in between them. They looked at each other hesitating whether or not they should leave. I got up, grabbed my books and took a step away from my table. I heard some noise behind me and I already knew who that was, Draco getting up. All eyes where on me now, and I heard some girls whisper something to each other.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy take a seat I need to speak with you," Professor Snape said, breaking the silence. He got up from his desk and walked around it. He looked around the classroom and as if he hadn't noticed before, his whole class was still here.

"Unless you all are staying here for detentions stay. If not then I expect you all to leave before I give you one," he said sternly and the whole classroom quickly gathered their things and ran out of the room. Harry and Ron where the last ones to leave and while reaching the door they looked back at me and left. I walked down to Professors Snape's desk.

"You wanted to speak with us?" I asked eagerly to get out of here as soon as possible.

"I didn't appreciate the scene that was caused during the beginning of the class." He said.

"Sir, with all respect I didn't cause anything," I said trying not to get in trouble.

"It was my fault Snape," Draco said. I turned my head over my shoulder and saw him standing a few feet away from me. he was standing tall and confident with his hands in his pocket. His eyes quickly glanced at me and back at him. I turned my head back around and faced Snape. He looked down at us with is small black eyes and looked at Draco.

"Are you defending Ms. Granger?" he asked Draco.

Draco hesitated a little and shook his head,

"Why would I do that? I'm just stating the obvious. I was just- mad this morning, something was bothering me," he said

I felt guilt rise inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the classroom and I hear Snape call after me. As I run down the halls I notice that my classmates 'waited' for me in the halls. I felt my eyes water and I quickly dried the new teardrop that was about to fall down my cheek. I ran past my classmates bumping into the shoulder of Neville and he almost fell on the floor. I didn't turn back to see if he was okay, or yelled sorry. I ran for the doors and exited the castle. As I felt the cold air hit my face, I calmed down a little. I walked down the snowed pathway that led towards that tree. As I hear the bell ring, I pull down the sleeves of my sweater and wrap my arms around me and stare off into space.


	15. Chapter 15

(April 20, 2010)

"Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words  
I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go" _**  
With Me- Sum 41**_

**~Draco Malfoy~**

The minute Hermione ran out of the classroom, I turned to face Snape. He was looking at the doorway amazed the Miss. Perfect just did that. He turned to face me and we looked at each other for a few nano-seconds. With out even thinking I briskly walked out of Snape's classroom, ignoring him when he called my name, and walked down the crowded hall way. Everyone's eyes were staring dead at me. As I walked forward, people getting out of my way and while doing so they gave me scowl looks. I ignored them too and watched Hermione a couple meters away from me run and bump into Neville who falled down on the floor. I hesitated a bit as I approach him.

_-Do I help him up?_

I looked around and there happened to be to many people looking back at me. I swallowed hard and just walked over him as he lay on the floor. I felt awful as I did that and turned my head to see a Gryffindor help him up, as I was just about to do so. The bell rang and I watched every person scram to his or her class. That was the highlight of my day so far, watching people disappear in minutes when I least wanted them there. I walked to the end of the hallway and opened the great big doors that Hermione ran out of. I saw Hermione walk to the tree with her back facing me. I stopped walking and leaned against the cold gravel castle walls. I watched her wrap her arms around her self because of the cold and wondered what she would do if I were the one that wrapped my hands around her tiny body just to keep her warm. I knew that she was oblivious when I am watching her because she is either reading a book or thinking deeply inside her head to even take in her surroundings. My gaze got broken when snowflakes started falling from the sky again.

-_I know that it's only January but does it have to snow at this exact moment?_

I finally got off the wall when she already reached the tree where we had our first kiss. I walked calmly towards her with my hands in my pocket, my head held high, trying to seem confident. But deep down I was shaking all over and it wasn't because of the cold. She looked at me as she did that. Her eyes glared at me the whole time, it was as if someone took the happy Hermione and replaced her with a different person.

"Why?" she screamed at me. I stopped midway as she yelled that.

-_Why what?_

I continued walking towards her and didn't reply to her until I came face to face with her.

"Why what?" I asked.

She signed and looked at me with every emotion possible in her eyes. I swear this girl is really easy to read. I took her bare hands and cuffed them into mine, which thankfully had leather mittens. After just a second she yanked her hands out of mine. I was taken aback as she did that. She was starring at me hard and sternly. After a few moments her face softened up a bit, maybe because of the shock and sadness on my face. This girl was driving me crazy, but damn am I crazy for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked me softly as she turned her back towards me, crossed her arms and starred off into the lake.

"What do you mean?"

"With me? I am so confused. I just don't get any of this," she signed. "Why do you like me, why do I like you? Me and you, it just doesn't make any sense."

I reached for her shoulder but she shook her shoulder as I tried to hold her.

"Is this a game? Are you doing some sort of bet with your friends?" she asked me.

"What? No!" I nearly screamed. I walked around and took her shoulder, not caring if she shook them or not.

"Hermione what's wrong? How can you think that? I would never do that. God can you look at me?" I yelled.

She lifted her head and looked into my eyes.

"I- I just started to think that maybe you and me are not good-" she started.

"Don't finish that sentence," I warned. I took in a deep breath and cupped her chin with my hand while resting my other hand on her left shoulder.

"I love you," I said softly as I looked down deep into her eyes. I see her eyes brighten up as she soaked up what I just said. I saw a smile forming from her lips and I felt her hands glide up my triceps and around my neck.

"You love me?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"I love you too," she said finally. I felt relieved as she said that, knowing that a part that was holding me back was finally going away. My hand moved away from her cheek and towards the edge of her cheekbone. I softly rubbed my thumb at the corner of her mouth. Hermione leaned towards my lips and we kissed. It was breathtakingly perfect. We kissed like that for a few moments. We finally stopped for some air and we just looked into each others eyes. Her whole face was glowing and I felt happy that I was the one that made it happen. What caught me in surprise was when she started to giggle, and then she started to laugh. At first I just starred at her like she was crazy but damn her laugh is so contagious. I tagged along and laughed with her. So now we are standing underneath a tree, laughing. The bell rang and Hermione and me immediately stopped laughing. She looked at me, wondering what we where going to do next. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I grabbed a hold of her hand and looped our fingers together. She looked down at your hands and then looked back up to me.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I had a little gut feeling but I nodded my head.

"I'm sure."

We faced Hogwarts and looked at it like it was a place we've never been into and we were just about to enter it for the very first time. My body started to shake as we walked towards the big great doors. Hermione might have noticed because she grabbed my arm and held it still.

"We don't have to do it now," she said while looking at our hands. I let go a sigh of relief and kissed her on the lips.

-_Not just yet._

I stayed behind as she opened the door and walked into the building. Before she fully escaped into the building she looked back at me and smiled. That smile of hers just melted the insides of my body. I didn't smile back; I just nodded my head and made my departure from her. I walked around the castle to make it seem that I was nowhere near Miss. Hermione Granger.

"Draco Malfoy please report to Professor Dumbledore's office," Professor Flitwick said to me as he read the piece of paper that flew in by an owl. I looked up and got a little confused on where I was. I noticed the Hufflepuff students and realized I was in my charms class. As I gathered up my books and my bag I started to think of an excuse on why I skipped class. I couldn't tell him that I skipped my divination class all because I wanted to talk to the one girl I happened to really like.

-_Sick? No then he'll ask why I didn't go to the hospital wing. Bathroom? For a whole class period?_

I walked down the hallway up to his office, trying to think of some kind of excuse. I walked up the stairs and reached the statue. Before I could say another word, the statue rotated and I stepped inside his office. Obviously I've been in here plenty of time throughout my six years and to me his room didn't seem to change much.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore spoke and floated up to me. I became a bit uneasy as he did that and took a step back. He stopped floating and took notice of my discomfort.

"You wanted to see me?" I said clearly already bored.

"Yes of course. Please take a seat," he said while motioning with his hand towards a chair that faced his desk. I looked at his hand and then the chair. I did not want to stay long in here, especially with a ghost. I stood where I was and started to speak.

"Look, if this is about what happened today with me missing out on the divination class, I accept my punishment whatever it is," I said and started to take a step back.

"I am aware of your inappropriate responsibility with not attending your class today, but this is not what I summoned you here for," he said.

"Then what am I here for?" I asked.

"Please take a seat." I ignored him and asked him the same question, this time more firmly.

"Draco honey, please take a seat," said a voice.

My mother's voice.

I turned around and looked at the end of the left side of the room, my mother in all her glory was sitting down on a chair. I looked at her stunned. The last time I saw her, she had a bruise here or there and a scratch on her face. As I took a step closer to her, I noticed that she looked as if she hadn't been hit at all. She stood up and took a step closer to me.

"Mother?" I said not wanting to make it sound as a question. We looked at each other with a couple of feet in between us, neither of us bothering to fill in the gap that was separating us.

"What's wrong?" I asked Professor Dumbledore and faced him.

He took in to what seems a breath and looked at me.

"We're fighting with the ministry of magic, for you not to go to Azkaban," he said in an eerie voice. Has his voice always been that eerie? I stood my ground, not moving a muscle. I could feel my mother's eyes on me and I knew that she was waiting for a reaction from me. Too bad I didn't give them one.

-_Tell me something I don't know.  
_

"And how's that working out for you?" I said while crossing my hands over my chest.

This wasn't the response they thought they were getting. For all they knew, they thought that I was going to go crazy and lose control. The look on my mother quickly turned into concern.

"Honey, are you getting this? You might be going to Azkaban," she said quietly. "With your father."

When she said those last three words, my arms dropped. No way in hell am I sharing a cell with him. My mother walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"My father only has a couple of weeks left until he gets out," I said through my teeth.

"And you'll be filling in his other months that he was supposed to take," Professor Dumbledore said.

"This doesn't make any sense!" I yelled, which made my mother jump.

"Sure it does," said a new voice.

Professor Snape walked into the room and walked up to me.

"Think about it, you were a death eater that had a task to kill him," Snape said motioning his hand to Professor Dumbledore.

"But I didn't," I said in a small voice.

"Yes but the Ministry of Magic wouldn't care if you killed him or not. You were death eater with a task, and that mark just proves it all." Snape pointed towards my death mark. I looked down at my arm, staring at what used to be my life. This morning my life finally came into pieces, now my life shattered once again.


	16. Chapter 16

(April 25, 2010)

"Did I ask too much  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again"_**  
One- U2**_

-_I'm going to Azkaban._

I couldn't get that sentence out of my head. It haunted me everywhere I went. I couldn't go through one day without thinking about that damn sentence. I hate my father, I hate the death eaters, I hate the damn task I had to do last year, I hate that stupid death mark that's inked into my left arm, I hate the Ministry of Magic, I hate Azkaban, but the one thing I hate the most is that I can't do anything about it. I'm going to Azkaban and that's final. A sigh escaped my mouth and I sat up on my bed. From my bed, I look out the window and stare at the moon before me. Something about the moon is calming, maybe its because of it's shape or how big it is, or how its lights get to glow into your room; why it is I wouldn't know, and wouldn't find out any time soon. With me starring at the moon, my mind starts to drift back to the night I had in Dumbledore's room.

_"Cornelius, you must understand. The linkage of what Mr. Lucius Malfoy has nothing to do with Mr. Draco Malfoy. This boy can not and I repeat can not go to Azkaban because of his father, they both run a different case, and as far as I know, you're letting out the real suspect in a couple of weeks," Professor Dumbledore said to Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked upon Fudge, who uncomfortably sat in the little chair, that's was placed in front of Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge got his position back as the minister of magic after Rufus Scrimgeour died. He returned everything back to 'normal' after Voldemort died. _

_"Albus, I understand your care, protection and need of these children in this school. But you cannot go against the ministry of magic. He is charged for many law breaking, for following the orders of Lord Voldemort. I don't care if you don't reason with me, but what I say from now on goes," Fudge said and started to get up from his seat. Dumbledore got up too and appeared right next to him and Fudge landed back on his seat._

_"If you don't mind," Fudge started._

_"I do mind. Look at him, does he look like he belongs in Azkaban. Do you not know what will happen to him if he goes there," Professor Dumbledore said while pointing his hand towards me. Fudge turned his head and faced me. I sat in my seat in between Snape and my mother. Fudge's face was blank the same as how I kept mine. _

_"He looks like he can handle it," Fudge said and got up. _

_"He doesn't deserve this punishment, Cornelius. He didn't do anything."_

_"He was a death eater, Albus. He tried multiple ways of killing you! And you're giving him a break?" Fudge now began to yell._

_"No need of you to raise your voice. And like you said he tried. He became a death eater because he was forced too by his father. Now I should be asking you, why are you letting his father go and placing his son to fill in the next twenty years in Azkaban that where supposed to be Lucius's?" Dumbledore asked._

_-Twenty fucken years! Oh hell no!_

_I felt my mother's hand go on to mine when Dumbledore said twenty years. By the corner of my eyes I saw a teardrop forming in her eyes. _

_Fudge didn't reply._

_"How about we make a reasonable deal," Said Professor McGonagall. Every head in the room turned to face her. _

_-When did she get here?_

_She walked up to Fudge and Dumbledore. She didn't even take a look at me, for which I'm glad she didn't._

_-Why is she even going to help me? She HATES me._

_It took a while for Fudge to think about it._

_"Why would I do that?" Fudge finally asked._

_"Because then, we won't have to go hunt you down and murder you," Professor Snape sneered. I couldn't help but smile. He tried to say it quietly but of course he didn't and Fudge turned his head to face him._

_"For your information, you should be in Azkaban right now," he scowled. _

_Snape scoffed and Fudge turned his head back to Professor McGonagall. _

_"Draco Malfoy this year had no problems so far. He is on top of his classes and he is Head boy. He has a whole tons of responsibilities to take care of, and I don't think its quite fair for him to leave them and not graduate from Hogwarts," she said._

_"A criminal doesn't deserve to graduate," Fudge said._

_"Tell me how you would feel if everything was taken away from you just because you were part of a awful group but you didn't do one bad thing." She said._

_Fudge sat in silence. _

_"What's your deal?" he finally asks._

I shook my head to get rid of that day. It was probably one of my worst days ever. I told Hermione that I loved her and then I found out that I got the one-way ticket to Azkaban. Yep worst day ever. I left the 'meeting' at nightfall, which meant that I stayed in that same room for hours without classes, without lunch and dinner, and without Hermione. When it was finally over, I went to the dormitory and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. I felt bad that I left her alone while she was doing her ground rounds. I sat down in front of the fireplace and noticed that there was food on the table with a note attached to it. It read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,__  
I know that you have missed lunch and dinner, so here is some food for you to eat.  
-Professor Dumbledore._

I put the note back down and stare at my food, mashed potatoes with chicken and a garden salad. I pushed the food away from me and got up from the table. I didn't feel like eating so I just went to my bedroom and tried to fall asleep, which wasn't really working for me.

I look at my clock and the time is 4 am. I slumped my back to my bed and try to fall asleep.

"Where were you yesterday?" cried Hermione when I came out of my shower.

I still had my towel with me and was drying hair. I wore my school pants but nothing else. I stopped drying my hair when she looked at me fiercely.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but I obviously knew what she was talking about.

She took a step closer to me and punched me in my arm.

"That's what you get for leaving me alone yesterday night while doing rounds." She said and went around me and was about to grab the bathroom doorknob but I grabbed her hand before she could get in there. I turned her around and her back was against the bathroom door and I leaned myself against her and put my left arm right next to her head.

I looked down onto her from head to toe. Her wavy hair flowed all the way down to her stomach, she was wearing a navy blue tank top and some white lose shorts and her feet where barefoot. I let my eyes rise up to her head and saved the best for last; her face. For a moment her lips were forming a line but after a while they started to form a small smile. I looked into her dark brown eyes, and couldn't help but for a while get lost into them.

"You can't stay mad at me forever," I whispered and leaned close to her nose.

She flushed as our noses touched.

"I guess your right," she said.

I leaned into her lips and gave her a soft light kiss. Hermione smiled while I kissed her, and I couldn't help but smile too. Then Hermione leaned down a little and went under my left arm. I looked at her as she did that. She smiled at me and closed the bathroom door. I walked down back to my room with a million of things running through my mind.

As I reached my room, I lightly push my door behind me that didn't fully close my door and sat on the edge of my bed. I placed my hands behind me and leaned my head back.

"What am I going to do?" I grunted.

I'm going to Azkaban soon, how the hell is a person supposed to tell the girl they love, that they will be leaving her. I grabbed my pillow and threw it against the wall, the only sign of anger that I could release without Hermione knowing. All I know for now is that I shouldn't waste my time with not being with her.

"Draco what's wrong?"

I jumped for a split second and look at Hermione that was standing in my doorway. I motion for her to come to me and she did.

"I love you, you do know that right?" I ask her.

"Yes…"

"Now let me prove it." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

(May 29, 2010)

"You loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone"_**  
Gravity- Sara Bareilles**_

**~Hermione Granger~**

Never in my life have I ever been this nervous. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't even move. I mean obviously I was nervous when we had the battle at Hogwarts. I know that was life threatening and my every move could cost my life. But this? This was way worse. My stomach couldn't stop fluttering, jumping or stop moving period. It was like a roller coaster was going in loops and turns and drops in my stomach and the passengers happen to be butterflies. Not a good combination. I took in a deep breath and shook my head just the slightest bit. I felt my hand tighten from the strong firm grip that Draco had a hold of. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile that completely sent Goosebumps up and down my arm. Or was it there before? Today me and Draco where going to do the unspeakable. With hand in hand we looked up at the grand doors in front of us. Now for a damn reason, those doors terrified me. It was breakfast and the whole school was in there enjoying their food clueless to what lay behind these big doors.

"Ready?" he asked me.

_-Ready? I am far from ready._

Instead of saying that, I nodded my head slyly.

I didn't understand why he wanted to do this so soon. He told me earlier this morning in his room that he wants to come clean with our relationship to everybody. Why does he want to do this? I don't know. Deep down into my heart I knew that I wanted the same. I am getting tired off all of the secret hookups that are hidden from everyone, in our dorm room. I was tired of Ron always asking me why I turned my head around and look at Draco during class, and I was tired of telling the only person about what's going on with me and him, Ginny. Well there is Harry but I doubt he would like to hear me yap away about how my feelings are towards him and all the other stuff. So what do I say to Draco when he told me this, I said 'okay lets do it'. But damn I'm so nervous that I almost wish I didn't say those four words. Almost.

I held on to his hand like my life depended on it as he extended his opposite hand and opened the door. After a few seconds of just me and him standing there, the whole hall became silent. I swear my heart must be on something because it is pounding a million beats per second. After me and Draco came out of our little shock, we walked down the hall like it's no big deal. To bad it was. I try my hardest not to look down on the ground, if I did then it would look like I was ashamed of being with him, but the truth is I'm not. So, with the help of every muscle in my body, my head was held high and a smile was permanently glued on my face. Our steps flowed together as we walked down the pathway. Every face turned away from their plates and looked at us with their mouths hung open. If I wasn't as nervous as I was right now, I would've been extremely disgusted because in almost all of the mouths that were hung low, chewed up food was in there and that was certainly not the sight I wanted to see. I braced my self as we got closer to where my friends where sitting at. I swear, with how tightly I was squeezing Draco's hand, I wouldn't be surprised if his hand just simply fell off when I let go, but knowing me I wouldn't notice and I would still be holding on to his not connected hand.

My mind started to run with thoughts as we kept getting closer and closer to where I sat. Was Draco going to sit with me with my friends? Was he going to just let go of my hand and leave me alone halfway down the pathway so that he could reunite with his friends? Or would he just simply going to harshly let go of my hand and yell at me saying that all along he was just playing a sick joke on me with his friends? Oh good, I hope it won't be the last two. I don't know what I would do if he did the last one. Would I just stay there in the middle of the pathway with tears running down my cheeks? Would I yell at him saying that I knew all along, which of course won't be true. Would I take out my wand and hex him for all eternity? Or would I just kick him in the grind area and just simply take my seat with my friends, as he would cry on the floor holding his balls tightly in his hands? I don't know but I think that I would like the last three a whole lot better.

As I got closer I got a better look at Ginny's face. She was probably the only person in the whole room who's eyes were with damp with tears of happiness, a huge smile on her face, and looking at me directly in the eyes. Looking at her made some of my nervousness go away. Next to her, Harry was looking at me, with a very small smile that was also filled with tons of worry. Across from him, Ron was looking at me the same way as everybody else in this room; with such disgust, confusion and wonder, not to mention the food filled mouth that was hung open.

I closed me eyes very quickly and for the first time looked up at Draco. He looked down at me and gave me a nervous smile.

_-Wow. His smile has got to be the best smile in the whole wide world. Even if it was a small nervous one, it so out did his famous smirks. _

Now it was he who squeezed my hand as we stopped in front of the small space next to Ginny. All of the thoughts that were flowing in my head quickly came back to me and my right foot was ready to kick him in the grind area if he was going to tell me that this was all a joke.

_-Okay, Kick him now or after he tells me this is a joke?_

But instead, he took me by the waist and spun me to face him.

In the next few seconds everything became a blur of my surroundings. Every head that was facing us disappeared, the gigantic windows seemed to vanish with the table, the professors seemed to evaporate into air, and the only thing that was on my mind was him and me. Draco leaned in to my level, even with me tip-e-toeing, he still bent down for me, closed his eyes and gave me the sweetest innocent kiss he has ever given me. That one simple kiss just melted all of the insides of my body, hell, it probably melted me whole already. When his lips separated from mine but were still a good distance for my lips to touch his lips again, my lips-and the rest of my body- wanted more of him. I lifted my hands from my side and slipped them around his neck. I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. I was ready to do this whole make out session with him but sadly reality hit me and I realized that I had to keep it down low for these 1st years. Instead I kept it simple. This time when our lips parted from each others, I looked into those smiling gray eyes and blushed.

_-I can't believe that we just did that in front of everybody. _

I let my hands fall back to my sides and slowly took a seat in the open space. To my right, Ginny was smiling out of control at me. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty as the thought of me kicking Draco in the grind area flashed back to me.

_-Well he is a Slytherin after all. _

I turned my head over my shoulder to see if Draco was going to sit down with me. But instead he already walked back to his table and took his seat next to Blaise, who to me looked extremely unhappy. With him going back to his friends, a part of me felt relieved.

"What the bloody hell 'Miome?" Ron asked after I turned my head back to the table.

"What do you mean Ron?"

"Cut the crap. You very well know what I mean," he said.

I was taken aback by his reaction. Of course I knew that he of all people would be upset, but he could at least show some respect. It sure wasn't easy for me to just do that in front of everybody, and I mean everybody.

"Ron, I'm sorry if you don't accept me and Draco, but keep in mind do you think that I accept you and Lavender together?" I said,

"That is different! You're dating malfoy! An enemy remember? The kid we all," he looked at Harry and Ginny. "Hate since day one."

Harry and Ginny looked down at their plates, moving the scrambled eggs around with their forks. I looked at them, my eyes burning holes through their shirts, begging them to say something.

Ginny sighed. "Ron, don't you think that Hermione is smart enough to know that if malfoy was still the same as he was before, she'd never be with him. Obviously Malfoy somehow changed."

I smiled

_-I'm glad she's one of my best friends._

"He still is dangerous Ginny. Don't you know how powerful and strong he is?" Ron huffed.

I immediately blushed as the image of his arms flashed into my head and the thought of him holding me from behind followed.

_-Oh, I know._

"I'm sorry, but I think that I agree with Ron on this one," Harry muttered while still looking down at his plate.

"What!" Ginny and me screamed at the same time.

"See, I'm not stupid. I know what I'm talking about," Ron gleamed.

"He has a point Hermione, even if Ron doesn't know what it is," Harry said and Ron's smile faded.

"The point is this: he could be hiding something. There are probably millions of secrets he hasn't told you. He was a death eater, but that still doesn't mean that he has forgotten all of their evil ways. Hermione all I'm saying is this: I-" Ron coughed and Harry continued. "I mean we all care for you and we want you to be careful around him. Keep in mind we're not always going to be there when you get hurt." Harry finished.

Even though what Harry unfortunately said was true, I couldn't help but smile at my best friends.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

"When the hell were you planning on telling me this?" Blaise sneered as he walked beside me to our Herbology class.

I looked at every students face as they looked back at me with such astonishment of me kissing Hermione. Some where disgusted with me, for example Pansy and Goyle. Well Goyle because he was doing this against his will because of Pansy; who has such jealousy towards Granger that she wouldn't dare look at me.

I shook my head and looked at my best friend.

"To be honest, I don't think I was even going to tell you."

Blaise stopped and looked at me with such anger.

"You very know how much I disapprove of this Malfoy. I would tell you in an instinct if I was going around everybody's backs and snogging with some girl. Lord , out of all people you choose her," Blaise said.

"As far as I'm concerned I have to try my hardest to get anything out of you first of all. Second, you would probably be the very last person I would tell this to. And thirdly, I don't think that I need to have your approval of who I should date or not."

We both stopped in the middle of the lawn that was heading towards the dome full of all types of plants. The bell rung but him and me still didn't move. We stood there looking at each others eyes with such fury.

"So your dating her now?" Blaise asked with such disgust.

I had to think a little bit to find an answer to this. Was I dating Hermione? We kiss, go around the grounds together, well mostly because of the patrolling, and for the first time we kissed in public. But are we officially dating? I didn't say anything and Blaise just shook his head.

"You're supposed to be my best friend," Blaise said in a softer tone this time.

"I am. Which is exactly why I didn't tell you. You think I would tell you that your best friend is kissing a mud blood? I know how mad you will get which is why I wasn't going to tell you."

"and you think that finding this out from other people, or better yet founding this out by you personally kissing her during breakfast is better than not telling me at all?" he said.

"Blaise we have been friends for years, can we just let this go?" I asked.

"How can I forgive a traitor like you? You say you're a pureblood but to me, your acting as if your not." With that Blaise turned around and walked to the other direction of class. Skipping obviously. I sighed and watched him go. So far nothing was going as I planned. My life was going downhill fast.

After a nice long talk with Professor McGonagall about our little presentation during breakfast, she lets us go to do our rounds at night. I couldn't be any more happy about doing rounds than I am right now. The whole day went horrible. People wouldn't stop starring at me, even some of my professors. Some wouldn't even look at me in the eyes, like Professor Snape. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. My day went slower that usual mainly because I had no one to talk to. Hermione was to busy stuffing her head in a book during class or was to busy asking questions, Blaise, Goyle and Pansy where sitting somewhere far away from me leaving me alone during class, lunch and dinner, and the other kids, why would I talk to them anyways? They just got me more agitated with their starring and whispering. I'm just happy that I get to be outside in the night and let the wind swipe away the whole day, have no one stare at me, and most importantly get to have Hermione all to myself.

We left Professor McGonagall's room not saying a word to each other and being a good four feet distance between us to show Professor McGonagall that public display of affection won't happen again. Which obviously won't last the minute we leave the castle's floors.

I push the main doors open after we've did a good clean sweep of leading lost students back to their corridors and making sure that the halls are clear. We did this with still no words spoken to each other and a good distance between us because Professor McGonagall made sure that we were being watched when we are inside the castle.

I felt the cold air quickly hit my face and I promptly took off my overcoat so that I could give it to Hermione whom I would guess would be freezing with the coat she was wearing. I took a couple of steps forwards and waited for the doors to close shut, while fixing the coat in my arms. I heard soft footsteps walk from behind me and as I turned around I saw Hermione shiver. She came closer to me and hugged me tightly. I love the feeling of how her soft curls hit my face as she hugs me and I get to smell that amazing shampoo that she always uses. I let go of her and handed her my coat.

"Here."

I extended my coat to her and she quickly put it on without hesitation.

"Thanks." she said while doing the trail of buttons that ran up the front. It may have a lot of buttons but it would sure keep her warm. Even though it was still late February, the cold still didn't seem to go away.

For a while, we walked around in silence, but it was a good silence. I put my arm around her shoulders. For her it probably seemed as if I did that to keep her warm, but honestly it was because I just wanted to be closer to her. She put her hand around my waist and clutched a good handful of my robe for which I couldn't help but find adorable.

I don't know why, dare I say it, being in love makes you think these things. Before if I was an outsider and I was seeing this, I would crucio that couple in an instinct and laugh as they fly apart from each other.

We by now have finished walking half of the Hogwarts grounds and by now my nose was on the verge of falling off, my lips where so chapped that it didn't matter how many times I licked them, and Hermione finally spoke.

"Draco, are you keeping anything from me?" she said in a shaky voice. Was it because of the cold or because she was scared? My body tensed up but I kept on walking.

I licked my lips and answered.

"Why do you think that?"

She kept silent for a while and then sniffed her nose.

"I don't know."

I look at her and see that she had a thinking face on.

"I think you do know."

"It's just that, Harry and Ron said some stuff and it just stuck to my head that's all," she said while letting go of my waist and then started to hold my hand.

Damn should I tell her about me going to Azkaban? What happens if she already knows that I'm going and she's testing to see if I would tell the truth? But how would I say it? 'oh Hermione I have some really bad news, I am leaving you because I have to go to Azkaban and the best part is that I don't even know when I'm leaving. So don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow and not find me in my bed.' yeah like that's going to happen.

Hermione stopped walking and faced me.

"Don't worry, I don't believe that you are hiding any secrets from me."

_-Uh oh. She said secrets as in plural. What if she really is testing me to see if I'm going to say that one secret?_

She leaned towards me and are foreheads touched.

"Promise me that you won't keep anything from me. No matter how bad it is," she whispered.

_-Damn, she has to be testing me! _

My stomach turned into knots as the thought of me saying the truth to her appeared.

I liked my lips and whispered,

"I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

(June 28, 2010)

"I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery"  
_**I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy**_

**~Draco Malfoy~**

My mind was half asleep when Professor Snape started to read out loud from the potions textbook to us. I never understood why professors do this. Why read out loud to us like we're some children, when the book is right under our noses? Probably trying to pass their time with occupying themselves with something. I don't need to read this damn book all over again, I know basically all of the lines from reading that damn book last summer. I supposed that was what happened when your potions teacher was your family's closest friend.

_-Yeah and who am I to call Hermione a nerd, when I am probably the nerdiest of them all. _

_-And the best looking. _

I shook my head to keep me from falling asleep and extended my hands in front of me to stretch them.

"Oww!" a shriek came from in front of me.

I froze for a moment, too stunned from the sudden outburst that was still railing in my ears. The whole classroom awoke from their little nap, eager for some interruption to stop Professor Snape from reading.

A girl with short blonde pixie haircut, the darkest shade of brown eyes, and a descent face turned around and looked at me with such hatred.

"You fucken hit me!" she yelled while pointing her bony finger at me. My classmates faced to our direction, with excitement glued to their faces, happy that something interesting was finally going to happen.

_-Oh hell no. Who does this bitch think she is?_

I sat up more firmly in my seat to get a better view of this girl.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to keep my temper from escaping for which I don't think I'm doing that good of a job right now.

"You heard me. You bloody hit me, you- you," she looked me up and down. "Mudblood lover."

_-Okay, who the fuck does she think she is? _

I looked at her and to my amusement she happened to be a fellow Slytherin.

I gripped the edge of my seat to keep myself from attacking this girl right here, right now.

She looked at me and she did the one thing that completely ticked me off, she smirked. As if seeing me reading to burst out and rip her tiny head off of her bloody body was such a joy to her.

"Bitch, do you want to start something?" I said while digging my nails deeper and deeper into the unstable chair that I'm gripping onto.

"Malfoy," Snape said in a warning tone but he didn't get up from his seat from his desk.

I ignored him and looked down hard onto this girl.

"Oh like you would. Ever since you started to have an affair with mud blood over there," she nodded her head towards Hermione who was sinking down deeper into her seat as if she was ready for the moment till no one was able to see her and just crawl out of this room. "You became, what's the word? A coward. A traitor."

The next moment happened so fast. I kicked my chair off from under me, I grabbed me wand, jumped over my table and stood right in front of her with my wand's tip on the pale neck of hers.

My classmates where now starring at us with their mouths open, waiting for some drama to happen. Hermione was on her feet now starring at me with worried eyes, her two best friends where right by here looking at me. Snape also got off from his seat but just stood there, as if just to get a better view of my little shenanigan. I looked back at my target and apparently instead of being in the state of fear she was laughing. Laughing! Now I know for sure, this bitch is crazy.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare. Mudblood. Lover," she paused after each word and said louder and louder after each pause.

This time I smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I sneered.

I don't know if it was the serious of my smirk or the look on my face, but her little smile disappeared.

My eyes flashed towards Hermione and guilt struck me. I lowered my wand and turned around.

"Get out of my sight. Call me that again and this time I will finish with what I started," I whispered harshly.

I heard a chuckle behind me and then few sighs of relief from which I suppose if from the Gryffindors.

"Mudblood lover," she said teasingly and loud enough for the whole classroom to hear.

_-This bitch just doesn't get it, does she? What part does she not understand of 'do not call me that again'?_

The blood in my veins started to boil and my grip of my wand tightened.

I spun around so quickly with my wand aimed at her neck.

"Crucio!" I said.

A beam of light escaped from my wand to her neck but then completely disappeared in a flash. The girl was frozen in fear with her eyes wide open and her skin all so pale. I looked up to see Snape with his wand pointed towards the space between me and her . After the beam of light quickly disappeared from his wand, he looked at me with a look that I know oh so well. The I-am-going-to-kill-you-fake-look-but-which-actually-means-I'm-so-proud look.

I looked back at the girl to who was still frozen with fear.

"Maybe you should grow out your fucken hair, did anybody tell you that you look like a boy?"

I hid my smile and walked back to my seat. Every classmate was looking at me with a surprised expression. I saw Blaise sitting down in his seat with a smile on his face while crossing his hands.

"Sylvia, take a seat already," Professor Snape said not caring if she was just a brief second away from the most painful experience she was ever going to have in her life.

Sylvia slowly took a seat and sank deeper into her seat.

As if nothing ever happened Professor Snape started to read out loud from his book again and groans of many student filled the room. Hermione turned her head slightly towards me direction and gave me a hurtful, worried and sad look.

When she turned her head back around, I quietly banged my head on the top of my desk dreading for the next time we will be with each other alone.


	19. Chapter 19

(July 05, 2010)

"Don't you push it to the limit  
Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover  
They say, just a pretender  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Standing face to face"  
_** Dangerous**__**- Cascada**_

**~Draco Malfoy~**

As much as I respected Professor Snape, nothing could stop the relieved and the excited emotion I got every time I heared the bell ring and the sliding of chairs on the floor of students getting up to leave. I sat in my chair knowing that Professor Snape would want to have a word with me, with the incident I had earlier in his class. While slouching in my chair, I watched my classmates hurry out of his classroom. Some managed to take a look at me and nod their head at me as a way of saying good job for finally shutting up Sylvia. Sylvia on the other hand was the first one out and before she disappeared out the door she gave me an evil glare. Snape was sitting in his chair, the book closed, hands folded and stared right at me. Any other student would shrink down and try to hide from his grimness stares. Hermione was the last one to get up from her seat and to gather her stuff. She held her books in front of her chest and looked at me. My heart sank. The way she looked at me was upsetting. I took in a big gulp and sat up straight in my chair when she started to walk up to me.

"Malfoy."

Snape got up and called my name.

Hermione turned around and walked out of the classroom without a word.

"Snape," I replied.

He got up from his desk and walked around his desk so he was in front of it.

"I should be punishing you, you know."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"What in your right mind makes you think that you have to the right to cast an unforgivable curse in the present of my students."

I didn't say anything because it didn't matter what I say because it will be wrong anyways.

"But I must say, you did quite a job at it. Maybe that Dark Mark got to your head," he said while walking up to me.

I look down at my right arm and saw the permanent mark that was inked into my skin.

"Do you know what it is like when every time you look down at your arm and you see a mark that flashes back memories that you try so hard to forget?" I said while rubbing my forearm.

"Unfortunately I do Malfoy. I may not have a mark to prove it but with all of the years that I have been through, any other average person would die just so they can no longer suffer. Consider yourself lucky. You can't change the past, but you can most certainly change the future. You have many years ahead of you to fix what you did and erase the past. Me on the other hand, the past is what defends me," Snape said.

In my whole life, this has got to be the wisest thing Snape has ever said.

The bell rang and for the hundredth time, I am late to Professor McGonagall's class. I look around and notice that no student was inside the classroom, but instead huddled by the door, looking back at Professor Snape and me. I got up from my chair and grabbed my bag and slipped it on my shoulder. Snape smirked at me with his hands crossing his chest as he leaned against his desk. I looked at all of the students and for the first time since they said all of the rude remarks of me being with Hermione, they actually looked a bit frightened. Things sure do spread around pretty quickly when someone casts an unforgivable curse. I smirk and walk to the doorway.

"If you are not considering of experiencing a huge deal of pain right now, I advise you to step aside and clear my pathway," I said while reaching for my wand.

Before I even got a chance to touch my wand, all of the students cleared the pathway and briskly walked to their seats.

Few Moment Later:

"You're late," Professor McGonagall said sternly without taking a look at my direction. I didn't even have a chance to step my foot in the classroom without getting yelled at.

"I was with Snape." I said.

"Professor." She turned her head to look at me.

I started to walk to my seat but she stopped me.

"No need for you to take your seat, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

I looked at my empty seat that was beside Pansy.

"Please step outside the classroom," she said while walking to the chalkboard to write down an assignment that the class had to do.

I stood where I was and looked at Pansy who was looking back at me, trying to figure out where I have I gone wrong to choose Hermione.

"Look, about always being late to class, I'll try to limit the number. I know it will probably not go for too long. I'll go back to Snape and ask him to write a note for why I was late," I said to her back. I heard some snickers behind me to whom I would suspect the Slytherins, because as far as I know Ravenclaws don't snicker.

"That won't be necessary. Now please wait outside, until I come for you," she said while finishing up what she was writing.

Instead of walking to the outside of her classroom, I stayed by the door.

"Now class, I have written down some assignments I would like you all to complete while I am gone. If I see or hear any type of disrupter, I will be sure to take away a number of house points," she turned and faced me.

"I thought I said for you to wait outside?"

I didn't reply but I did shrug my shoulders. Professor McGonagall walked out of the classroom and started to walk down the hallway and I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get Professor Snape."

Professor Dumbledore's Office:

"Now that everybody is present, why have you summoned another meeting Cornelius?" Professor Dumbledore said while motioning his hand to the chair that is in front of his desk. Cornelius Fudge hesitated once again in taking the seat in front of him, not accustomed to talking to a ghost quite yet. He shook his head and rejected the gesture.

"No need, I'm hoping this won't take long," Fudge said.

I look about the room noticing that everything was like how it was on the last meeting that we had a couple of weeks ago. Me sitting next to my mother, who was trembling like she was stranded in the cold with only a shirt on, Snape who was at the back of the room near the door with his arms crossed his chest hoping that this meeting will hurry up, and Professor McGonagall standing next to Snape but in a formal manner.

"I hope this has nothing that consist of you breaking our deal from the last meeting," Professor McGonagall said and took a step forward.

Fudge lowered his head a bit.

"I'm afraid it is. The Ministry of Magic do not agree with the deal of where Draco Malfoy attends Azkaban for two months, comes back to finish Hogwarts and goes back to Azkaban for ten years," he said in a low voice.

_-Damn._

I tilt my head back and just stare up at the ceiling dreading to hear where the rest of this meeting will go.

I hear a groan come out from Snape and I'm glad that someone feels the same way I feel right now.

"Cornelius I don't understand-" Professor Dumbledore started.

"Please let me finish. We have decided that Draco will not finish Hogwarts. The thing is, finishing school is a privilege and I don't think that is something Draco should have. But there is some slight good news to this, well for him. He will attend Azkaban for five years instead of ten. Now, this is a decision Mr. Draco Malfoy has to make. Is he willing to spend ten years in Azkaban because he chooses to graduate, or is he willing to leave to Azkaban now and spend there for five years. Which will you choose?" He said while facing me.

"Neither. I will not go to Azkaban for a crime that isn't mine!" I yelled while jumping off my seat.

"Draco honey." My mother said while trying to get a hold of my hand to calm me down.

"It's not fair! I'm tired of people telling me what I have to do in my life. Haven't you noticed that my life is already fucked up and you're just making it worse? I understand that I have made some awful mistakes in my past, but doesn't everybody? Send my dearest father back to Azkaban! He is the fault for all of this." I yelled not knowing how to handle the anger that is piling up.

"Boy, do not yell at me. You have no right!" Fudge raised his voice and walked up to me.

"Your father was part of the Ministry of Magic we need him back at his place."

"Oh, so that is why Draco is going to Azkaban, to serve his father's time," Professor Dumbledore said and he too, stood up.

Fudge looked back at Professor Dumbledore and me, sat down at the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, and put his head into his hands.

"Do you think that I am that cruel?" he muffled into his hands and then looked up.

"Do you think that I would like to send of a child to Azkaban? I know how horrid it is inside that cell. That is why I talked to the ministry and actually lowered the years that you will be spending in that cell. Sure you may not have a chance to graduate, but if I was in you shoes I would just choose to go now and stay for five years," he said calmly.

I stared hard on Fudge and the whole room fell silent not knowing what to reply to that.

"He will take you up on you offer," Professor Snape finally spoke.

"What?" I muttered. "Didn't you just hear me? I am not going to Azkaban."

"Draco, think about it. Would you want to end up staying in Azkaban for a decade?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I didn't reply to her.

"Grow up and make a choice Draco. Do you want to spend ten years in Azkaban and end up just like you father?" Snape asked while he quickly took a look at my mother. "Or do you want to go there for five years and might actually not end up going insane?"

_-He knows what my father did back during Christmas…_

I sighed and sat back down at my seat and looked at my mother. She took my hand and squeezed it hard and nodded her head.

"Well then I see you have made your decision," Cornelius Fudge said and got up from his seat. He walked across the room and looked at me.

"Be here on the first day of March and don't try to hide, we will find you," he said.

"What? That's in a week!" I yelled.

Cornelius fudge didn't say anything and walked towards the door. When he opened the door, he looked down at the ground and mutter "I'm sorry Draco." and left.

**~Hermione Granger~**

"That was pretty intense don't you think?" Ron asked.

"What was so intense?" I asked while picking my food with my fork. It was lunchtime and to my surprise Draco was not here. I waited forever for lunch to finally roll around to be with Draco, and he's not here. I wonder where this boy keeps disappearing too.

"The fight during potions. I can't believe that he cast one of the unforgivable curses out like that in a classroom. But then again it is Malfoy." Ron said while finishing up his spaghetti. I give him a weak smile and turned to face Ginny.

"Where is he?" I mouthed to her, but she just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed back "I don't know".

"Ughumm."

I turn around and I find Pansy standing with Goyle.

"All I have to say is, thank you for finally bringing the bad ass out of Draco. Who knew that a mudblood was all he needed. Maybe you should date Goyle over here, then his bad ass will come out," Pansy smirked. Goyle started to laugh and lean in toward me.

"How about a Kiss mudblood?" Goyle laughed and started to make kissing faces to my face.

"Eww, fuck off Goyle," I yelled and tried to push him away from me but he was too big. Then the next thing I know Goyle was pulled away, he stumbled and almost fell on the floor and Pansy stopped laughing. Draco came into view and I saw him hold Goyle by the robe of his shoulder. He muttered something to Goyle that I couldn't hear and Goyle's face fell. He let go of him and Goyle fell on the floor. He gave a look at Pansy and her face too fell. Then he took a few steps closer to me and extended his hand for me, which I took. We then walked out of the dinning area hand in hand.


	20. Chapter 20

(July 10, 2010)

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life."  
**_Everytime We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix)- Cascada_**

**~Hermione Granger~**

"It's been raining all day," I said while drying my hair in a towel after I took my nightly shower.

Draco was in the bathroom with me, starring out of the four-panel window at the pouring rain.

"Hmm I noticed," Draco said.

I stopped drying my hair and took out my brush and started to brush my hair while looking at my reflection in the mirror. Draco turned his attention from the rain and looked at me.

"You know, you're hair got really long," he said.

I did a little chuckle and put my brush down.

"Hmm I noticed," I said mimicking Draco.

Draco leaned away from the wall and walked up to me, he put his hands on my waist and lifted me up on the counter of the sink.

"Your so adorable when you laugh," Draco said and leaned forward and kissed my lips. I run my hands through his wet showered hair and lean into him. Draco wrapped his hands around my waist and picked me up which made me laugh. I wrapped my feet around his waist so then I wouldn't fall flat on my butt when we started to kiss again. His every kiss, his every touch made me want him more. I needed him and I knew that he was my only love, my soul mate.

Draco stopped kissing me and placed his forehead against mine. I looked deep into his breathtaking gray eyes and felt guilty for once thinking that they were filled with only hate, despair and evil. Instead they were filled with desire, love and passion. I knew he wanted me, all of me, and deep in my mind I knew that I wanted him to have me too.

"I love you," he whispered while still holding me.

"I love you too," I smiled.

I love saying the love word. I love the way it rolls of my tongue. I love the way Draco says it to me.

I grabbed his face and I started to kiss him passionately, which made him stumble a bit onto the bathroom door.

My body started to heat up and I knew that I wanted him just as much as he wanted me, and this time I was going to let him have it.

"Hermione are you sure? I- I don't want you to regret it," Draco whispered.

"I'm sure."

Draco carried me to his room where he threw me softly onto his bed and I felt my body sink into his soft comforter. Draco got on all fours right above me; his knees lightly touching me where my thighs and hips meet, his hands right next to my head, and his face looking down on me as I looked up at him. I lifted my head and pulled all of my hair from under me and moved them away. My body was spread out from under him and I couldn't help but notice how amazingly good he looked with his hair all wet. The tips of his blonde hair had little droplets of water; somewhere flowing down his cheeks but others were falling and just brushing past my own cheeks. I looked up at his gray eyes and all kind of thought ran across my mind, but most of them where about how I needed to kiss him. I lifted my hand and touched the side of his face. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Kiss me," I whispered.  
Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed my lips. At first the kissing was all sweet and soft. I grabbed on to his hair and my mind started racing when he started to kiss me harder and harder. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and the intensity became harder.

I felt like I was being strucked by lightening every time he touched me. We both started to get intense and I felt my body burning up. It felt like a fever was overtaking me and that they were a dangerous flame that threatened to consume us both.

In the mist of all of the passionate kisses, Draco stopped and instead kissed me in the gentlest way, his lips where soft and warm. I couldn't control the sudden moan that was deep in my throat when his hard body pressed against mine.  
My senses where being overwhelmed with warmth, I felt like I was about to be swept away by a large and uncontrollable wave of emotion. He now began kissing me more urgently and I couldn't help but feel the same way.

Draco stopped kissing me on the lips and started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and my collarbones. As he did that, I rolled myself over and this time I was the one on top taking his simple white T-shirt off. His body was amazing and I just couldn't keep my hands off of him.

I got a little nervous when he started to tug the hem of my shirt because I was completely bare-chested underneath and I have never let a guy see me even half naked before. Draco saw how nervous I was getting and stopped tugging my shirt.

"Hermione," he started but I cut him off.

I was going to do this, no matter what. I love him; he loves me. What's the worst that can happen, right?

I grabbed the ends of my shirt and pulled it off me. For a nanosecond Draco just looked at my chest but then he pulled me towards him and I laid on top of him as he touched me and kissed me at the same time.

Draco kissed me faster and deeper. I was dizzy with desire and I wondered if he was too.

My shorts were long gone and the only fabric that was separating us was our underwear.

I blushed as my finger where taking of his underwear. I knew that if I ever took off his underwear, I would be blushing uncontrollably; and I proved myself right.

Once we were both undressed, my nervousness and shyness disappeared. I kissed and touched him harder than before, my every touch urging for more. When he finally entered me, I clung to him as if I would never let go. A shriek of pain ran through my body but then it all melted away and the only thing left was a mixture of desire and passion. It was what anyone would want for his or her first time and I'd glad this was mine. I knew that he tried to be slow and gentle and I was extremely grateful for that. I didn't know that I could love or feel so much. My sense where all mixed up, I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what time it was; all I knew was that I was making love for the first time and it happened with the love of my life.

I softly touched his cheek as he slept right in front of me. I couldn't help but smile whenever I looked at him. To everyone else, he may seem like this messed up teenager that has no feelings and is just a lost soul wondering about this world; but to me he is perfection. I'm glad that I stuck to my morals and just let myself go for any guy. I'm glad that I waited, because if I didn't then I wouldn't experience the most amazing thing for my first time. I moved in closer to Draco and in his sleep he wrapped his arms over me. For the first time in my whole life, I have never felt more save than how I do now in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

(July 18, 2010)

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye"  
_**Listen To Your Heart (slow version)- DHT**_

**~Draco Malfoy~**

The next morning:

The sun was shining through my four-panel window, letting the sun's beams fill up my room with light while a soft breeze was making my silk green curtains move as if they were dancing. There was no cloud in the sky and to any other person, waking up on a prefect Saturday morning next to the one they love would've been a dream come true. I honesty envy that person, for him there will be a whole lot more of these perfect mornings but sadly not for me. This right now has got to be one of my worst nightmares. Why may you ask? Well here's the answer: for me, waking up next to the person I love hurts a lot since I know that I will most likely not be getting any more of these wonderful mornings and that reality has finally hit me saying that I will be leaving the one thing I live for, behind.

I stare up at the ceiling as I thought those thoughts, acting as if they were being written in a tragic romance novel. I shook my head knowing that I have already gone completely mad. I turned to my side and looked at the peaceful, clueless Hermione sleeping. I stoked her soft cheek with my finger, which made a small smile form from her lips.

"Is it morning already?" Hermione asked me with her eyes still closed.

"Why don't you open your eyes and see for your self?" I said with a weak smile.

Hermione opened her eyess and blinked a couple of times. She looked at me and started to blush.

"Did last night really happen? It wasn't a dream?" she asked preferring to our act of love for each other.

I didn't say anything but just smiled as her face turned redder

"I love it when you blush," I said while I kissed her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and very quickly went back to sleep.

A frown started to form on my face as the thought of not getting anything in the morning came across my mind.

I sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. I stared at the serpent that was engraved on my ceiling. Thoughts of my death eater years came to my mind, which was then followed by flashbacks of the last meeting I had in Dumbledore's office. A mixture of sadness, anger and frustration overwhelmed me.

What am I going to do? I'm leaving to Azkaban in six days and I still didn't tell Hermione. Fear struck me when I even though of what I was going to say to her. Or should I say anything at all?

I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands.

Why was all of this happening to me? Haven't I suffered enough?

Frustration hit me and I knew that a mental breakdown was on it's way like the one I had last year. I gripped onto the hair of the back of my head extremely hard, so that my mind would start thinking about the pain that was now tormenting me behind my head. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_-Just make all of this inner pain go away!_

As I finally loosened my grip, I took a couple of deep breaths.

_-Get a hold of yourself Malfoy!_

I got off the bed, grabbed my boxers of the floor, put them on and exited the room without taking a look back at Hermione.

_-I don't know what I would do if she saw what I just did._

**~Hermione Granger~**

I opened my eyes and watched Draco as he stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. By the look of his face, I knew that something was wrong and it sent chills up my bare back. I pulled the sheets closer to me and wrapped them around my bare body. I wanted to call out Draco's name so that I could interrupt what ever he was thinking, but at the back of my head my mind told me not too. Draco suddenly sat up on the bed. I quickly shut my eyes so that he would think that I was sleeping. A few seconds later I peeked through my eyelids and saw Draco sit on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I opened my eyes fully now and stared at the sweat drops that ran down from the bottom of his hairline, down his tense bare back.

_-How can he be sweating? Its so cold! _

I got up on my elbows and started to reach my hand out to him to ask what was wrong. But I quickly pulled my hand back and placed my head back down on his pillow as I saw Draco's hands move to the back of his head. I grabbed a handful of the sheet as I stared at what he was doing. Draco was grabbing his hair extremely hard, which made me squeeze that handful of sheet in my hand. Pain stuck through my heart as I watched Draco hurt himself. I watched in horror as I saw a single drop of blood run drown his neck. I wanted to scream at him to stop but I was frozen in place. If it was possible I thought that my heart stopped beating too. Draco finally sopped tugging at his hair and looked down at the floor. Without a second to spare, he got up, put on his boxers and walked out the door without taking a look back. I slowly loosened up and sat up on the bed, clueless to the single teardrop that ran down my cheek.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned over the sink, dreading to look at my self in the mirror. I already knew how horrible I would look like. But I did look at the mirror and I did saw how hopeless I was. I sighed and cupped my hands under the faucet and filled my hands up with water. I washed my face and ran my wet hands through my hair with my eyes closed. I finally opened my eyes and stared in wonder as I saw the sink full of pink water.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled and looked at the mirror. A trail of blood was running down my shoulder blade.

"Shit," I muttered as I ran my hand once again through my hair. There was blood on my fingertips as I removed my hand from my head.

I quietly said a healing spell for minor cuts that I memorized from a dark magic book I read a long time ago. And just like that, the cut disappeared. I turned off the faucet and walked to the shower where I let the hot water wash my body.

**~Hermione Granger~**

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with Draco holding my hand. I tried my hardest to act as if I never saw Draco hurt himself a few hours ago, but it was so hard. I didn't even bother fixing my self up after I took my shower. I just put my wet hair up in a bun and wore my red sweatpants with its matching red sweater jacket. Draco acted as if he didn't do anything at all and that hurt me the most. Why wouldn't he tell me what was going on? I could tell the smile on his face right now was completely fake, because it didn't even reach to his eyes. He walked me up to my table and he kissed my lightly on my forehead. I savored that kiss because it was different. To me it seemed sad and hopeless. I gave him a smile as he turned around and walked to his table.

"God, was that really necessary? I am trying to keep my food down in my stomach where it belongs," Ron said while taking a bit of his toast.

I looked at Ron with an annoyed look that then followed with a sly smile.

"So what should we do today?" asked Harry who sat next to me.

"Why don't we take a ride on your broomstick," Ginny suggested with a smile. Obviously her answer was only towards Harry.

"Ugh, Ginny. Why don't you guys do that on your own time," Ron said while he looked at his sister that was looking at Harry across the table. I gave a stiff laugh and agreed with Ron.

"Hermione, you don't look so well. Are you okay?" Ginny asked while taking her eyes off of Harry.

_-Lord, I know that I didn't put any make up on but do I really look that bad today?_

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," I replied.

I looked down at my plate realizing that I wasn't really hungry. I picked up my fork and started to play with my eggs.

"Did you and Malfoy get in a fight or something? He seems out of it today," said Harry.

I looked up from my plate and looked over at the Slytherin table. His friends were laughing about something while he was just starring out into space. I dropped my fork and looked at Ginny.

"Gin, can you please switch places with Harry," I pleaded.

Harry gave me a concerned look as he got up from his seat. Ginny gave me a worried look as she sat next to me.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Hermione, you have to tell me."

"That's the thing Ginny. I. Don't. Know."

She looked at me and nodded her head.

"Well then, tell me what you do know."

"Last night Draco and me," I stopped talking and looked at Harry and Ron. They were leaning over the table to hear our conversation.

Ginny got up from her seat.

"Don't you guys ever give us some privacy?"

Harry and Ron leaned back to their seats and lowered their head.

Ginny extended her hand to me that I grabbed.

"Lets go somewhere were we can talk without being surrounded with nosey people," Ginny said.

I got up from my seat and took one last look at Draco.

Few moments later:

"Maybe you're just bad at having sex," Ginny said with the shrug of her shoulders.

"Ginny!" I screamed, hurt by the words that my best friend just said.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Ginny said with her hands up to defend her self.

"I can't believe you're not a virgin anymore," she said in disbelief, "How was it? Did it hurt? Did you like it?"

Ginny took me outside to the lake where we sat under a tree. She didn't interrupt as I told her a simple version of the story. I didn't tell her every detail about last night and what happened this morning. I just told her that he acted strangely this morning. I was going to tell her every little detail but something told me I should keep my mouth shut.

"It was amazing! It was everything how I pictured it. It did hurt, but only for a while."

She seemed pleased with my answers and continued talking.

"Back to Malfoy being an idiot. I don't think that there is anything wrong Hermione. Maybe he has a lot on his mind about school or family issues," she said.

I smiled at my best friend and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Gin, you always make me feel better." I plastered a fake smile on my face when I let go from my hug, and now I knew how Draco felt like this morning when he walked me down the Great Hall. The way he felt when he had to put on a fake smile on to show the whole world that nothing was wrong, but was actually hiding his true feelings inside.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

"Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" Blaise asked me while he nudged me on the shoulder that shook me out of my daydream of nothing.

"What you're finally talking to me?" I asked not bothering to look up at him. Blaise took a sip of his orange juice and looked at me.

"Come on Malfoy, you know that you can't just expect me to be rational when my best friend locked lips with a Mudblood."

I didn't say anything because I knew he was right, this was Blaise Zabini after all.

Guessing that everything was straight between us, Blaise repeated his first question again. "Nothing's wrong," I said.

"I'm worried about you. You don't look so well."

I smiled at my best friend to show him that I was fine.

Now, not only did I have to break the news to Hermione, I also have to tell Blaise too. Great, just great.

"If anything is up, just tell me. I would hate to find out another one of your secrets from someone else." Blaise said as if he read my mind. I didn't know what to say to that so I just gave him a weak smile.

Later that night:

I couldn't take it anymore of this damn stress that was weighing me down. I was supposed to be spending my last few days with Hermione, but no. Already one day was spent in despair. This is so unfair. My life was finally going how I wanted and now it started to crumble back down. I braced myself for the mental breakdown that I knew was coming and the one that I couldn't stop. I entered the dorm room and ran straight to the bathroom. I had to pretend like everything was all right around Hermione and everyone else and I hated that.

Tears started to fall down my face as I leaned over the sink. I opened my eyes and a reflection showed a man that was vulnerable, weak, pathetic. It was my reflection and I hated it. My temper completely overtook my body as I raised my fist and slammed it hard into the mirror. I looked at the pieces of the mirror crumble down to the floor and I knew that, that will be me in a few days. My knuckles bleed and were in pain, but I didn't care. I just screamed. I screamed like my life depended on it. I screamed so loud that I couldn't even hear my self-think. I sobbed and screamed in the bathroom and now I knew how it felt to be weak, knowing that you can't do anything to save yourself from the situation you're in.

**~Hermione Granger~**

I sat on the round rug in front of the fireplace reading "Hogwarts: A History". I heard a door slam loudly that nearly scared me to death. I left my book on the floor and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Draco?" I said softly as I heard the water faucet turn on. I stood in front of the door ready to knock. Then a few moments later I heard a loud crash. I stumbled a little from the sudden outburst behind the bathroom door. By the sound of it, I could tell that Draco broke the mirror. With my back sliding down the bathroom door, I picked up my knees and placed my head in-between them. Hearing Draco like this was tearing me up in the inside. I hated the feeling of knowing I could fix something but I just didn't know what the problem was. I jerked a little as I heard endless amounts of screaming coming from behind the door. Tears started to run down my cheek. What ever was wrong with Draco, I have to fix it.

Every now and then, some screams would stop but only for a moments as they were replaced with sobs. It was a cycle that I dreadfully wanted to stop. I looked up at the door that now looked extremely huge since I was on the floor and just prayed for Draco to calm down.

Later, later that night:

I tiptoed from my room to Draco's, not wanting to wake him up. I opened the door and saw the moon's beams on Draco's silhouette. I walked up to his bed and looked down at him. He was so sweaty even with the window open and it was sixty degrees outside. I shuddered as I picked up his sheets and climbed into bed with him. He was in a deep sleep so he didn't notice me doing so. I faced him and just looked at his angel like features that were being covered up with such ugliness from worry, screaming and crying. I gently kissed him on his lips and looked down at his sore wounded knuckles. A chill ran up my spine and I knew that it wasn't from the cold. I placed the covers over us and moved closer into him so that out heads touched.

"I love you," I whispered and fell asleep with tears in my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

(July 23, 2010)

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"  
**_My Immortal- Evanescence_**

**~Draco Malfoy~**

My week is over; my life is over. Why should I even live? I'll be trapped away in the most horrible place known in the wizardly world and if, dare I say it, the muggle world knew about Azkaban, I swear to you the world would've been one good place. No one and I mean no one wants to go to Azkaban, even if its for a minute. That place just sucks away your life as if you never even deserved one in the first place. The stories I read, the stories I hear about Azkaban just make me shiver. Just the though of me being locked up in a tinny triangle shaped cell, dementors sucking my life out of me, no communication what so ever to the outside world just scares the living crap out of me. Why the hell do I have to serve my father's time? He did all of the crap to get the dark lord in power, he followed him practically all his life, he was the one that wanted to impress him so much… damn, that not only sounded like my father… but also like me. I was the idiotic son that wanted to be like his father, not only did I follow my father's footsteps, I crumbled down just like he did. So far out of all the things I did in my seventeen years of my life, trying to be like my father had to be the dumbest thing I had ever done. Sure it has given me respect from other people and getting people to obey my every word, but still let it be lesson for other sons out there that have a father that is to deeply connected with the evil, don't ever be like your father.

So there I go again, thinking of all of the bad in my life and how I could've changed it, when I should be spending my last night with Hermione. This past week I don't even think I even spent some time with her. Hell, I wonder what she is thinking right now. Has she finally thought that I have gone psycho and needed some medical attention? Because clearly I'm starting to think I need some. What kind person in their right mind spends the last week of their life knocking things over, staying up all night worrying about what other awful thing will happen, sobbing their eye's out not only in the bathroom but also in public, yelling when they get a chance to, not paying the slightest attention to their friends, lacking off in schoolwork, and most dreadfully not spending their last waking moment with the one thing that is actually good in their life? An idiot like me, that's who. You see, a normal person would act like nothing is wrong and just enjoy their last few days of the real world before they go into a darkness that you'd rather be dead than stay in. I wonder if I would make it alive out of there. Surely I would most likely be blinded for the rest of my life; being trapped in darkness for five years then on one sunny morning five years later I walk out into the light and the sun would blind me right there. I bet the auros that have that position of letting prisoners out, enjoy watching people eyes burn off from their eye sockets.

Maybe, staying in Azkaban won't be that bad. Maybe I could probably befriend a dementor while it is not sucking the life out of me. Yeah I could picture it already, me sitting on the far corner while a dementor sits at the other corner and we just stare at each other while I tell it my life story like it's normal. Oh Lord, I have gone psycho.

Teachers look at me like they are sorry for what is happening, but I know that behind their fake sorry expression that are hiding the smiles, they can't just wait for me to go. Shoot, I bet Professor Flitch would be delighted if he was the one that escorted me to Azkaban himself. That's right, Professor Dumbledore spilled the beans and told the professors a heads up to why I won't be attending that last months of this school year. So, I spent a week seeing sad faces every time they took a look at me. Pity. Fakeness. That's all I saw.

Hermione still doesn't know. Maybe that's why I wasn't placed in Gryffindor, I wasn't brave enough to tell one important thing to the person I cared about. But then again I wouldn't be caught dead in Gryffindor. Don't get me wrong, I really want to tell her but I just can't. I don't have the courage to go up to her face and say 'I'm leaving to Azkaban tomorrow morning. See you in five years.' yeah I don't think so.

Blaise found out. I was talking to Professor Snape after class today about the whole Azkaban issue and Blaise just walks in. He heard everything and I knew it by the look on his face. For a few moments we just looked at each other in silence, not moving a muscle what so ever.

"I knew something was up," he told me.

"Well, I did make it look kind of obvious," I said while taking my eyes off of him and took a look at Snape. He seemed to be entertained by some lint on his robe, but I knew he was not comfortable with this scene before him. We stayed in silence for a couple of more moments and later Blaise asked me why. So their for the first time in Snape's classroom, I finally told someone other than Snape about Azkaban and what was going through my mind. Blaise took a seat across from me and listened to my every word. I finally finished and noticed that we have stayed in that room for a couple of hours.

"How is Granger with the news?" Blaise finally asked.

Man, did I hate hearing that question from another person's mouth. Professor Snape looked up from the stack of papers that he was grading, which I didn't even notice when he got them, and starred dead at me.

"Yes Draco, I'm quite interested with what your significant other thinks of you leaving. If you even told her yet," Snape said.

I gave Snape a sneer for mentioning that I haven't even told Hermione.

"She doesn't know?" Blaise asked Snape, who just nodded his head.

"Are you going to tell her?" Blaise asked me.

It took me a while to answer back to him.

"How about you tell me, how you can tell the person you love that you are leaving them for five years."

"Am I hearing this correctly? Did I just hear a Malfoy just say that he loves someone? And I thought Malfoys don't love anyone." Blaise said to Snape with a laugh. Snape tried to hide his smile by looking down at his papers but it didn't work.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

The sun was already setting and Snape dismissed us. Snape took one good look at me and if I wasn't mistaken, it looked like he was a little teary.

I walked with Blaise halfway to his common room when I remembered that I don't sleep in that common room anymore. I didn't stop walking I just kept trailing along beside him like old times until Blaise touched my shoulder.

"I'm guessing this is our goodbye," Blaise said.

I took a look around and realized that I was outside by the lake. At first I was a little stunned on to why we were outside when I realized that the Slytherin common room was a dungeon under ground by the lake.

"I'm guessing this is," I said not knowing to what will happen next. A few fellow Slytherins where walking back to their common room, sneaking glances at our direction.

Before I could even think of what I was saying, I asked Blaise to do two favors for me. When my best friend finally agreed, we gave each other a hug.

"Thanks for always being there," I told him.

Blaise smirked and said, "Hey, this isn't goodbye forever. I expect to see you in five years."

I nodded to him and watched him go to the opposite direction of the Slytherin common room to do one of my favors.

So here I am, leaning against the balcony of the astronomy tower staring out into the night sky, thinking my thoughts out, and waiting to see if Blaise fulfilled my first request.

**~Hermione Granger~**

_-Don't look, don't look, don't-_

Damn I had to look. I lifted my head just the tiniest bit and for a split second hope was in my heart. But then as quickly as it came, it left. Draco wasn't here. Again.

I sighed and looked back down at my plate.

Why isn't he here? He is always gone. Before I could even wake up to say good morning to him, he's gone. I barely ever see him, during classes he always has his head down or he's either staring off into space at the opposite direction from me, I heard countless rumors that he was sobbing, yelling, hitting anything in his presence, he looked paler than how I saw him for the first time at the train ride to Hogwarts and at night I always hear him mumble some stuff but I could never make them out. It's killing me. Even the teachers are acting different. When the look at him they always frown in the saddest way even when he isn't doing any work. They just let him pass, something was going on and I had to find out what it was.

After dinner, I followed Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked while taking him aside from the others.

"Yes Hermione,"

"I was wondering if I could take a look at your map for a moment."

"Hermione, I bet Draco is just fine. If anything is wrong, he knows what to do."

I looked pleadingly into Harry's eyes.

"Please." I begged.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. He went up to his room while I waited in the common room with Ginny.

"Man, I sure do miss this place," I said.

"And we miss you in it," Ron said with a smile.

Harry reappeared back into the room with the Marauder's map in his hands. He took my hand and took me to the farthest corner from all of the other Gryffindors.

"The map is still a secret I see," I said while a smile.

Harry nodded.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said with the flick of his wand.

I took the map away from him and searched for Draco's name.

"There he is," Harry said and pointed at the map.

I looked down to where Harry's finger pointed and saw a little black dot, Draco, right next to another black dot, Blaise, standing outside by the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks Harry," I said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

I run out of the common room where I heard a series of distant voices calling after me. I didn't turn around I just kept on running till I reached outside.

I don't know why I needed to see him so badly right at this very moment. I mean, I will be seeing him back at our dorm, hopefully.

When I finally saw the lake, I ran to the exact spot where I saw those two dots. I stopped and looked around me, turning around until my head started to spin. He wasn't here. I didn't even see Blaise anywhere. That map must be broken or something. I took a deep breath and walked back to the castle slowly. Where can he be?

"Hermione!"

I spun around hoping that it was Draco that called my name, but my smile disappeared when I saw Blaise instead. He ran up to me, out of breath.

"I was looking for you," he said pausing a little while trying to catch his breath.

I started at this boy in front of me. Blaise Zabini, looking for me? What happened to this world?

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh, yes?"

"Draco had asked me to tell you that he will be waiting for you at the astronomy tower," Blaise finished and took a good look at me. If I wasn't so mistaken it looked like he was sorry for me. But I didn't care, Draco asked for me and finally I was going to talk to him about what the bloody hell was going on. Before I could run for it, Blaise touched my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. He placed his hands back into his pockets, turned on his heel and walked away from me.

_-What was that about?_

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I let the breeze flow through my hair and hit my face. So tonight was the night I would tell Hermione that I'm leaving?

My heart started to race as I heard footsteps at the stairs.

Damn, I couldn't this. I tightened my grip on the balcony.

_-Be a man, Malfoy._

I took in a few deep breaths and listened to the echoes of the fast approaching footsteps.

Finally they stopped.

"Draco."

Hermione walked closer to me and instantly I smelled the scent from her vanilla shampoo which sent weird fluttery feelings in my stomach.

She wrapped her hands around my waist and hugged me back. We stayed like that for a moment, looking out into the night sky.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" she mumbled into my back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?"

Maybe sounding clueless will make it easier.

She stopped hugging me and walked around so now she was facing me while she was leaning against the balcony. She stared at me with those intense brown eyes while the wind was making her curls dance.

"Draco, I'm not stupid. I heard you in the bathroom a couple of nights ago, twice. I want to know what's wrong. Obviously this is a problem that takes numerous nights away from you by the look of those bags under your eyes, by the screams I keep hearing, by the faint sobs I also hear late at night, by the way teachers look at you like they pity you." Her eyes started to tear up, "please, Draco, tell me what's wrong. It's killing me just as badly it is killing you."

I wiped away a tear drop that was falling down her cheek with my finger. I placed my hands on her cheek and kissed her, passionately. I felt her wet cheeks from her tears, I felt the shakiness of her lips when they touched mine. She was vulnerable all because of me and she doesn't even know why. I stopped kissing her, placed my head to hers, looked deeply into her eyes and shook my head.

"I can't," I mumbled. Tears started to fall down my cheeks now. I couldn't tell her, it would be better if I don't tell her. It would be better if she found out after I am long gone so then she won't have to suffer as much and move on.

"Draco, please, we can fix this. It can't be that bad. We could fix it. Please, I am begging you, tell me what's wrong. I can't spend another night thinking of what is wrong. It is tearing me apart." she said in between her sobs. I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't," I took in a deep breath to calm down my nerves. "You would soon find out by your own."

"Draco," she whispered.

"Hermione, please stop asking me to tell you, it's hard enough that I have to keep this to my self," I said gently.

"I love you and that is all that matters. I don't want you to ever forget that. If it weren't for you, I would still be that old Malfoy; not caring to what other people say, making fun of you, thinking that the whole world revolves around me. Sixth year ruined me and if I never really got to know you, I would still be walking through the world thinking that it is all full of darkness and there is not such thing as faith, hope, love. Hermione, you're the only thing that I keep living for, without you I might as well die. I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I will think of you, and not stop thinking of you until my soul runs out on me." I said.

"Draco, you're scaring me," she mumbled and placed her head on my chest.

"Do you love me?" I asked while lifting her chin up.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Would you wait for me? Even if it takes years?" I asked.

"Draco, what do you mean?" she asked shakily.

"Would you?"

Hermione looked deeply into my eyes and I saw a tear fall.

"Yes, even if it takes a lifetime."

I hugged her and she cried in my arms. Behind her back I slipped off my ring. The ring that I was given for being in Slytherin. The white gold ring, the snake formed into a S with a green emerald as it's eye. I wore that ring throughout all of my Hogwarts years. It was the dearest thing to me. I placed the ring in my palms as I unwrapped my arms from her body. Everything that was happening next was pure unexpected.

I slipped down onto my right knee and held Hermione's hand.

"Wha,?" I heard Hermione whisper.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than any person can imagine. I promise to be there for you no matter what even if you stop waiting for me. Will you marry me?" I said. My heart started to pound as I opened my other hand and exposed my ring.

"Yes, yes! A million times yes!" Hermione yelled and jumped into my arms before I could get up. I stumbled back and now we were both on the floor. I felt her smile as we kissed.

We stopped kissing and as she lay on top of me, she starred into my eyes in disbelief.

"Is this for real? You're really asking me to be your wife?" she said with a smile. I kissed her back to answer her question. I grabbed her hand and placed my ring on her left ring finger. She laughed a little as the ring quickly slipped right off her finger and landed on my stomach. I picked it up and placed it back on her finger.

"Here," I said that then followed by a spell that shrunk the ring so that it would fit perfectly on her finger.

Her eyes beamed as she looked down on it.

"I know it's not the best ring out there, but in a few years I promise to buy you the best ring out there." I said.

"Draco, it's perfect."

We walked back to our dorm, hand in hand.

I was extremely happy that she said yes, but deep down in my heart it killed me. Soon my heart would be drowning in misery. She told me that she would wait for me no matter what, but she doesn't even know why or for how long. I'm the worst fiancé ever.

Hermione led me to her room where she pulled me by my tie and started to kiss me. In a few moments our clothes where gone and we were making love. The night before I disappear from her. With out her knowing.


	23. Chapter 23

(July 31, 2010)

"I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
babe, you lost me**"  
_You Lost Me- Christina Aguilera_**

**~Draco Malfoy~**

_Darkness, it was what I saw, it was what I felt, it was what surrounded me, it was what blinded me from what I really needed to see. Everywhere I went; it was there. It wouldn't leave me alone. Then in a flash, fire appeared. Just like that, the darkness disappeared. With the fire now piercing my skin and my eyes; I dreadfully wanted that lonely, cold darkness back. I looked around me, covering my mouth from the fire's harsh fumes._

_-I had to get out of here._

_Panic started to rise within me and without thinking I ran through the fire. The burning sensation on my skin was horrific, but I still ran. Just then I heard a scream. I froze in place and to my surprise I was standing in a circle where the flames did not touch me. I knew that scream. There was no doubt in my mind of who's it was. It was Hermione's. This time I ran as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was running of too, I didn't care if the fire was going to burn me like the first time I tried to run; the only thing on my mind now was that I had to go save her. Save her from her misery, save her from the pain that she was feeling, save her from what had made her scream. Then I saw a faint outline of a body and I knew that it was hers. I ran to it and once I reached it, I stopped and so did everything else. The flames stood still like it was just a simple photograph as I looked down at the now dead body that lay before me in a puddle of blood. I knelt down and reached over to touch her still hand. I only brushed the cold palm of her hand before I could even grasp it. Something was pulling me back and Hermione's dead body was going farther and farther away from me, till it was a tiny dot and I couldn't see it anymore._

I woke up gasping for air and sweat dripping from all over my body. I sat up straight in my bed, trying to control my breathing. This wasn't my first nightmare, and I could assure you that it won't be my last. I especially hate this nightmare the most. Simply because Hermione was in it, dead. Once my breathing was back to normal, I looked out the window to see what time it was, not bothering to look at the digital clock that lay on the bedside drawer. The moon was gone, and the sun was just below the horizon line which still made the sky dark. I sighed knowing that just when the sun was going to rise, I would be long gone. I faced Hermione who was sleeping next to me, clutching the silk sheet in her hands. She really did look so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. I stoked one side of her cheek with my finger, loving the soft feeling that I felt. To anyone else she may look like that girl that not many guys want to tamper with, or because she can be a little intimidating. But to me she was an angel. I loved everything about her. I loved that she wasn't one of those girls that screamed for every little thing that crawled into their way, one of those girls that played dumb or were actually dumb, or one of those girls that were so easy that they even looked desperate. Hermione was different and I liked that. She was smart, intelligent everything that I don't deserve, but I still got anyways. I kissed her softly on the lips and looked back down at her. She was the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. After five years, I will payback every wrong that I did to her. I will love her endlessly, and that's a promise. Tears wanted to escape from my eyes, but I bit down hard on my bottom lip, forcing them back into my eye sockets. I have to be strong right now. I laid back down on my bed beside Hermione, wrapping my arms around her.

"Please, just give me these last few moments with her," I whispered up to the ceiling.

Hermione shuffled under my eyes and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello beautiful," I smiled.

She smiled back at me and kissed my nose.

"I love cuddling into you," she giggled as I pulled her closer to me.

"And so do I."

"I love you Draco Malfoy," she said.

"I love you too, Hermione Jean Granger," I said and kissed her on the lips.

I held her in my arms and listened to her soft breathing go into deep breaths, she was once again sleeping. I never want to let her go from my arms, but sometimes I fear that in my arms, it's not the safest to be in.

We slept in each others arms until an owl flew through my window into my room. It landed right on my shoulder and dropped the envelope on my face. I glared at the owl for almost disturbing Hermione's sleep and for dropping the envelope on my face. The owl tilted it's head like it understood me. I picked up the envelope and read what was inside.

_D. Malfoy,__  
You will report to Professor's Dumbledore's office promptly at six am. If you don't appear at the office, drastic measures will be taken. No need for you to pack your things, they will be taken care of after your leave.  
-Cornelius Fudge _

I crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor. I looked at the clock and it was a quarter till six.

I got off the bed and walked over to my table where my parchments and quills are. I finished writing and placed the letter on my pillow. I walked down the hall and did my usual morning routine, then when finished I dressed in my best clothes not knowing why I did so. I took one more look at Hermione as she slept on my bed.

"I love you," I said after I kissed her gently on the forehead. I left the room without taking another glance back, knowing that if I did it would make it harder for me to go.

**~Hermione Granger~**

Abandoned. That's what I felt right now as I starred at the letter that was on Draco's pillow.

_Hermione,__  
I'm so sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. I'm sorry for not being there when you really needed me too. I'm sorry for the future pain that, sadly, will probably come after reading this letter. I have been keeping a secret from everyone, but the hardest was keeping that secret away from you. I asked you yesterday if you would wait for me even if it takes years, you replied yes not even knowing what you just agreed too. My love, I hope that you will pro fill that promise and about having my hand in marriage. Hermione, please understand that I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't even know that this was going to happen until after Christmas break but by then I was already in love with you. For months I have been keeping this away from you, but I knew that I shouldn't have. Needless to say I was scared to tell you. Can you believe it? Me, Draco Malfoy, being scared. I know that you're probably still wandering what that secret was. But I'm sorry my love, I still don't have the guts to tell you. Pitiful I know. You will find out what that secret was, probably pretty soon and you might even hate me for ever for not telling you. You would might even think that it wasn't even that hard to say, but for me it's the hardest. How can I say to the person that I love, that I'm leaving. Not for days or months, but for years.__  
Yes, years. For those years, I would be praying that you would still stay with me and wait. But I would understand if you won't. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and I will always love you. Your face will be the only thing I would think about the whole time I'm away. I'm looking at you as I write this letter, you looked so peaceful. I can't damage that, but I know that I probably will. Until the next time we meet, my love.__  
-Yours forever and always,  
Draco Malfoy. _

I drop the letter on the bed as tears started to fall down my face. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I starred down at the word years. Years? He wants me to wait years for him.

How could he leave without telling me, how could he not tell me what was wrong, how could he ask me to marry him when he was leaving the next morning and how could he not even write where the hell he is off too?

Anger started to rise within me as I thought of this. It doesn't matter if he didn't have the guts to tell me what was wrong, he still should have. And now he was gone. Gone, just like that. I fell down on my pillow and sobbed into it. I screamed, I kicked. I was acting like a little girl that was told that she couldn't have a lollipop. But, I didn't care. The love of my life was gone. I cried until there were no more tears, until my voice hurt, until my face was dreadfully red. Then without thinking, I got off his bed, ran into my room, grabbed the first clothes I could find and putted them on. I left the dorm without taking a look at my self. I probably looked horrible, with my wild hair and my face as red as a tomato and my eyes swollen from crying. But the minute I left the portrait hole, I ran. It was a Tuesday morning , I skipped breakfast and students were on their way to their classrooms. I pushed my way from the students that wouldn't move. Some starred at me like I was crazy and some just looked at me in confusion. I had to go to Dumbledore and ask him what the hell was going on. I ran down the corridor and stopped when I saw Professor Snape's classroom. Without thinking, I barged into his room. He stopped talking to the class and looked at me. I quickly glanced at the room to see my class in it.

_-That's right, I have potions in the morning. _

Before Snape could open his mouth I yelled.

"Where is he?"

Professor Snape looked at me. He didn't look angry for me disturbing his classroom, instead he looked a bit sad. He knew who I was talking about, he had to. Draco was like a son he never had. Snape didn't say anything but instead looked down. I glared at him and started to run. I heard Harry's voice call after me, but I still ran. My legs started to get numb from running so much and I knew that very soon I would collapse right there on the ground. My throat hurt from all of the breathing and sobbing. Everything hurt.

Finally I reach Dumbledore's office. Before I could even take another step into the office, collapsed.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to me and helped me up.

I started to cry again before I could open my mouth to ask.

He looked into my eyes as he helped me up on my feet.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I can't tell you. You would soon find out by your own."

I shook my head as he said this.

"Please, tell me," I asked pleadingly.

"If he hasn't told you what has happened, then I shouldn't be the one that had to tell you," he said as he starred at his ring on my wedding finger. Because of all of the crying, there was no need for me to blush because I knew that my cheeks were already red.

"I'm sorry that everything had to come to this. We tried everything we would to not let this happen," he said.

"Well you could have tried harder," I choked through my crying.

He didn't say anything, but instead took my hand. He traced his finger over the ring.

"He gave you this, didn't he," he said more to himself than to me.

I didn't say anything, knowing that there wasn't much to say.

I went back to me dorm room, not bothering to Potions.

I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water, it felt good on skin.

I looked down at Draco's ring.

Would I wait for him? Should I wait for him? I didn't know where he was and that's what was killing me inside. For all I know, he could be tortured for all eternity.

I quickly pushed that thought out of my head.

I sat down on the tile and wrapped my hands around my knees while the water was pouring over me. I cried and I cried, knowing that, that was what I could only do.

Without him, I'm lost. I don't know what I should do now. He left me and now I'm alone.


	24. Chapter 24

(August 04, 2010)

"I'm a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far  
You stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you  
I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene  
You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see"  
_**Satellite Heart- Anya Marina**_

**~Hermione Granger~**

I looked at my reflection on the mirror of Erised. I got no clue on how I ended up at the Room of Requirement. One minute I was walking back to my dorm room from the library and then I was starring at my reflection. I never knew how to work this mirror or what it does. My feet had a mind of their own, they wouldn't stop walking until I reached this huge mirror. I read the inscription on the mirror, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _It took me a while to figure out what that meant and when I finally figured it out, for the first time in three months I smiled.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," I whispered.

I don't know why I whispered, I was the only one in this room, but it felt good too. Suddenly, I felt guilty for smiling. Who smiles when their fiance is locked up in a cell at Azkaban? I looked down and touched the ring that Draco gave me. I still wore it even when the Slytherins looked at me with faces full of disgust. The ring already felt like a hundred tons on my finger, but the stares of everyone else just made it weigh even more. I couldn't stop the sudden tears that started to stream down my face as I thought of the past.

"_Hermione, you have to get out of that room," Harry yelled while banging hard on the portrait that was blocking me from the outside world. I haven't been to any of my classes for days. I knew that if I stepped outside of this dorm people would stare at me and either laugh or feel pity for me. I honestly don't know how Draco could face all of those teachers. A part of me wanted to get out of this room. It held far to many memories of Draco and I knew that I was behind on my school work. Harry banged harder on the portrait and I felt bad for the lady in the painting. She must really hate Harry right now. After what seemed hours, Harry finally stopped banging and left. I curled up in Draco's covers and cried. I was hopeless, how can I move on when I still slept in his very room. _

_A Week later:_

_I finally managed to get out of the dorm, mainly because it has been a week and I couldn't let my lessons just slip away. As I was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, I spotted Ginny talking to Blaise. She was holding up a newspaper to Blaise's face._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked._

_Blaise put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. _

"_I made two promises to Draco on the night before he had to leave. One was to get Hermione and the other, he made me promise not to mention a word to anybody of the whereabouts of his leaving," he said while looking down at the floor._

"_Well, I hope you're happy." Ginny threw the newspaper on the floor._

"_Now she has to found out from that," she said while pointing down at the newspaper. Blaise didn't say anything and they both parted their ways. I held my breath as I picked up the newspaper. In big black bold letters it read, **THE MALFOY BOY FINALLY GETS WHAT HE DESERVES!**, and the subhead read, **FIVE YEARS IN AZKABAN**. _

_I looked down at the picture and there he was, his hands and legs being chained and looking like he was just barely alive in that triangular cell. I locked my eyes with his in that picture and I couldn't help but see how sorrowful they looked. My heart just couldn't continue reading the rest of the article. I let the newspaper slip through my fingers and slowly I let my self fall on the floor. I could hear laughter and happy conversations behind the wall I was leaning against. That happiness, that joyfulness was just barely a foot away but I couldn't help but feel that I was miles away from it. I cleaned up my tears as quickly as I could when I heard footsteps approaching. I had to be brave, I couldn't let everyone see how bad this was hurting me. I had to put up a show for everyone to see that I was okay. I took in a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall. Some turned their heads in my direction and started to have a soft chat with the person next to them while pointing to the newspaper in their hands. I extremely wanted to turn around and run back to my dorm room, but I kept pushing my self forward. Five years. He asked me to wait five years for him, and that is what I will do. _

It's been three long months, sixty days. 3,540 more days to go. I'm barely holding on, how on earth am I going to make it? I kept the tears flowing and I fell down onto the floor. I opened my eyes the slightest bit and I was frozen in shock. I moved my eyes rapidly at the image I was seeing before me. Draco was behind me. I quickly turned my head over my shoulder, but there was no Draco. I sat on the cold floor in confusion. In the mirror Draco helped me up. I shivered as I saw his hands touch my shoulders and my reflection was now standing up starring into those gray eyes. Draco reached over to me and dried up my tears. My reflection covered his hand with my own. I couldn't help but do the same, but I only felt my bare wet cheek. I savored this magical moment hoping, praying that this was all a dream, that Draco never left me and I was in his arms right now. I opened my eyes and starred at the reflection. This time in the mirror, I was dressed in the most expensive and beautiful looking dress ever, holding a bouquet of red roses in front of me and walking down the aisle. The veil was covering my face but I knew that I was smiling behind it. I finally stopped walking and faced Draco. He looked older and when he picked up my veil, so did I.

-_We must be twenty two years old. _

The image quickened but stopped just when we kissed. I felt my inside heat up. Maybe this will happen, but only if I wait for him. The mirror stopped showing images as I stood up. Now I only starred at my own dreadful reflection.

_-I will wait for him, even if it kills me. _

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I was freezing cold. It was June. The beginning of the summer's warmth and I was freezing. I looked around me, dreading the darkness and the nothingness that surrounded me. The only light that I ever saw was when they come to give me food, or lack there of, from the foot long barred peeping window. I sighed and hit my head against the hard brick wall behind me. In just a couple short weeks, I would be graduating Hogwarts living my life with my one and only love.

Her face was the only thing that was keeping me alive. Every time my stomach grumbled, I thought of her; every time parts of my soul were being sucked out of me, it was her face showing me to hold on; and every time that I just couldn't take it anymore and had the slightest idea of killing my self, it was her voice that told me to stop. I was miserable not because I was trapped in the most gruesome place ever, but because I was miles apart from her. I dreamed of her every night, I day dreamed of her when I was awake when I had nothing to do other than rot. Now I can honestly say that she is whom I live for.

More days passed and I knew that I was not even close to the day I would finally going to see her. Days and nights here seemed to last forever. When I was finally nauseous from the little food I was given, a bright lighted seemed to awaken me.

**~Hermione Granger~ **

"Can you believe it? In just a few short days, we will finally be graduating," Harry said beside me. I starred out into the lake in front of me. I didn't reply to him until we managed to walk towards an empty tree area.

"Actually I can," I said while I felt the soft breeze flow the small pieces of hair around my face away.

"It's just sad to watch all of the seven years we spent here fly away." Harry leaned his back against a tree. The sun was a few seconds away from setting and the only thought that went through my mind was that another day was gone without him.

"You miss him don't you?"

I didn't say anything but nod.

"You have no idea."

"You surprise me all the time Hermione. You're so strong for still holding on to this heart breakable situation that suddenly flew into your life," Harry said.

"I'm honored Harry, but it wasn't unexpected. He knew this was happening months before he left, and I wasn't smart enough to see that something was wrong. I'm so stupid," I said.

"No Hermione, you're not. You're the brightest witch I know. Malfoy is just a good actor. He didn't just fool you, he fooled all of us."

I didn't say anything and just looked up at the sunset.

"I went to the Room of Requirement the other day," I started.

Harry faced me to tell me to continue.

"I was looking into the Mirror of Erised, I saw me and Draco at our wedding five years into the future." I finished dreamily.

"Hermione, you do know that it doesn't show the future."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know. It shows your inner most desire. I'm just saying that maybe there's hope." I said while turning my face back to the sunset. Harry didn't say another word and faced the sunset.

"Please, promise me that we at least stay in touch this year and many after wards," Harry finally said after the long silence.

"Promise," I said.

Together we sat down next to the tree just looking at the sunset, thinking about our past seven years here at Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Harry!" came a yell from behind us. We both turned around and we saw Ginny run up to us. Her face was all red and she was mumbling nonsense.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked while holding on to her shoulders.

Ginny opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"F-Fire." Ginny managed to choke out. I starred at her in confusion.

"Ginny, your not making any sense," Harry said to her.

Ginny extended her hand to show us a newspaper. I grabbed the newspaper and read the title.

**A FIRE HAS BEEN ERUPTED IN AZKABAN. MANY MANAGED TO ESCAPE WHILE OTHERS ARE TRAPPED INSIDE.**

I let the newspaper fall from my hand as I starred blankly at Ginny. My heart froze. Is it possible to die from a heartbreak on top of a heartbreak? I covered my mouth as the tears started to fall down my face. Harry picked up the newspaper and read the article.

"A sudden fire has been erupted through out the whole prison a few hours ago. Many Aurors tried to capture some of the loose criminals but too many have escaped. The fire is so severe that many are still locked up in their cells trying to get out. Prison guards try their hardest to free some of the trapped wizards and witches but the fire is massively spreading. Witnesses have said that many have died in this fire and some are brutally dieing," Harry read from the paper.

He stopped reading and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry said but I picked up my hand to stop him.

"Don't," I managed to choke out. I took out my wand and summoned my broomstick.

"Hermione, where the hell do you think you're going?" Ginny asked.

I mounted my broomstick and slowly levitated my self off the ground.

"To a fireplace that will take me closest to Azkaban in Hogsmeade," I said.

"But, you hate flying," Harry blurted out.

"Thanks for the statement Harry."

"Hermione you can't. That's dangerous. You could get your self killed from that fire. Please I beg you don't go!" Ginny pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ginny. This time I'm not going to just sit around when Draco needs my help."

"He could have escaped Hermione! Please at least let me come with you," Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't let you. You both are just to dear for me to let you guys get hurt. I'll be back don't worry." And with that I flew to Hogsmeade while gripping on to dear life onto my broomstick.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear Readers,  
**I'm proud and sad at the same time to say that I have finally finished this story. For the first time, I could actually mark a story that I have written, complete. It has been such a joy to write this story and it truly brought me happiness when I saw reviews, good and bad, that people actually took their time to read it. I thank the readers that stuck with me from the beginning till the very end, even when I was rewriting and changing so many things in between. The lyrics of the songs that I put up in the beginning of every chapter relates to what is happening in that chapter. From chapter 20 until now, in my opinion, the songs fit perfectly with the chapters. The songs are sad but they are beautiful. I wondered if any readers actually read the story with the song I mentioned in the beginning. The song in this chapter is my all time favorite, go ahead listen to it, maybe you'll fall in love with it like me :) I'm very curious to read what many people think about this chapter and honestly I'm a tad bit worried. Please review. If you have any suggestions on what I should write next, tell me. I'm all open for some ideas :D Once again, thank you for taking some time out of your day to read my story, it truly means a lot.  
-**Natalya  
PS: **I am writing a new story called 'Shadow'. Check it out if your interested :D  
**PSS**: Also, Check out '**Light with a touch of Darkness**' by **_MsBlackPotter_** it's going to be one awesome story. The story is on my favorite's list =)

**

* * *

**

(August 06, 2010)

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away"  
_**Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

**~Draco Malfoy~**

The room started to heat up, really heat up. Concern started to rise within me. I looked at the barred peeping window. There was so much light, and it was moving. I squinted my eyes to get a better view and I noticed that there were many different shades of orange.

_-That's odd._

My stomach was grumbling and I was just hoping that someone with a lantern was walking this way with my plate of food. Small sweat drops were now dripping down my face. I picked up my chained hand to wipe away my sweat.

_-What was going on?_

After a few moments I saw a black silhouette walk towards my door.

"Move back. Now!" someone yelled outside of the door.

I crawled the farthest I could from the door until I hit the brick wall with my back.

The next thing I knew, the door burst into many pieces. I barely had enough time to cover up my face from the metal pieces. I felt the hot metal scrape my bare skin and somehow there was so much heat that for a split second I thought Azkaban was on fire. But when I opened my face when I felt that the coast was clear, I saw that there was a fire and it was moving rapidly towards me. My skin started to burn around my wrists and my feet. I looked down and saw that it was the chains that were burning my skin. I started to panic and screamed the loudest I could.

"Aguamenti!"

A whole splash of water hit me and soon I was drenched. I looked up and saw that a man was standing before me.

"What ever you do, do not scream."

The fire was so strong that I could barely figure out who was standing right in front of me. The man held out his wand and said a spell that unlocked the chains around my wrists and legs. I took the chains off me and stood up. I was now face to face with the man. I starred in shock as I recognized the face that was in front of mine. My father.

"Father?"

_-What was he doing here?_

"Don't just stand here. We need to leave, now." He turned around and his long hair barely missed hitting my face.

I stayed still not bothering to even move a muscle.

"Are you going to follow me or what? We don't have enough time." He once again turned around but only to face me. He looked impatient and I knew that he was. I looked at him for a second and then at the scene behind him. The fire was so high that it reached the ceiling. Black smoke started to fill my cell and I felt my eyes starting to sting. Before I could ask him anything, he extended his hand and threw me a wand, my wand. I quickly caught it with my seeker skills and stood dazed.

"You started the fire didn't you?" I asked.

"I did it for you," my father said slowly.

"I could have died here father," I said.

"I won't let you die here. I couldn't let you go through the same damn experience I went through. You are my only son and I care for you. Your mother and I want you back where you belong, with us. I know how horrible this place gets. Soon you'll go insane like how I was and start to hate everything that crossed your path. I'm sorry son for all of the hatred and pain I have caused you. When they placed me back to Azkaban after that Christmas night, I regretted everything that I did to you and your mother. You two are the one's that I love. Now I beg you, follow me. The fire is getting way worse than how I planned it to be." My father urged me on. With out a word I followed my father out. I don't care if he apologized for what he had done, I don't forgive him. He caused my life pain for way to long and I wasn't going to give him satisfaction for finally doing something right in his life. Well half right. He is the one saving me right now, but that involves in killing other people. I tightened my wand in my hand as I saw all the burnt dead bodies that lay before me.

**~Hermione Granger~**

I have no clue how I got to the place I am standing on right now. Honestly I didn't care. Everything that lead me to this place was a blur. I saw huge amounts of smoke in the air above me and I saw enormous flames just a few blocks away from me. I mounted my broomstick and flew across the air. I started to cough uncontrollably as I got closer to Azkaban. The dark smoke was making it hard for me to see and breath. I decided to get off my broomstick and walk to Azkaban. It was now only a few yards away from me and I felt the fire overpower me. People started to run in all kinds of direction, but none of them were walking to the source of the fire, other than me. I started to panic when I saw so many dead bodies lay on the ground. I was so scared, I started to think this wasn't worth it and return back to Hogwarts. I shook my head and urged my self to keep going. I didn't know where to go, all I knew what that I had to get inside. The fire was so strong that it caused a whole sheet of blackness around me. I turned in circles searching for a way out of this darkness.

"Finally we meet," someone snarled from behind me. I quickly turned around with my wand poised at the ready. I was shaking way to much as I tried to figure out where that person was. The smoke made it so hard for me to see. Then suddenly I felt strong hands wrap around my neck. With his other hand he yanked away my wand from my hand and held it pointed to my neck. I tried to get his arm off my neck but he was too strong. With all of the air I could get in my lungs, I screamed.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

We finally manged to make it through the dark smoke and exited Azkaban. When walking through the hallways, I won't be surprised if I became psychotic. Never in my life have I seen so many people dead. But those I could live with, the ones that were alive I couldn't. The ones that were alive were in so much pain. Their skin was burnt, some had no flesh what so ever, others looked like they just wanted to die. I couldn't look into their eyes because I saw so much pleading in them. Every time we passed them they all pleaded to me, begged for me to save them. I couldn't save them even if I tried. One managed to cling to my leg and wouldn't let go until I said that I would help him. I shut my eyes the whole time as I tried to kick him off my leg. My father on the other hand, quickly said 'avada kedavra' pointing his wand at him. Soon he died and loosened him hands on my leg. I quickly set my leg free and tried my hardest to hide the fear that showed on my face. My father just kept on walking as if the building wasn't going to burn down in any instant. I walked behind him the whole time until I finally saw an opening. I didn't understand why we couldn't just apparate out of here. My father knew how to do it and so did it. He taught me how to many years before even though I was underage.

The smoke outside of Azkaban was just as strong in the inside. I couldn't see a thing and any second I would just myself apparate the hell out of here. My father grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Pay attention Draco," he hissed.

I shook my arm away from his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch me. I don't care if you apologized to me back there. I don't care if you either let me rot back at my cell or if you continued trying to save me. Nothing pays back to what you did to me. You ruined my whole life so far. Because of you I had to be cruel to the one person I truly like now," I yelled at my father.

My father stood before me shocked.

"How dare you speak to me like that," he started. "After what I had done for you. Didn't you hear me? I don't want you to go through the same thing I had to go through. And I didn't force you to be inhumanly cruel to this person that you suddenly have feelings for."

"You told me mudbloods were just filthy nobodies. Well not all of them are."

He shook his head trying so hard to understand what I was talking about.

"What does all of this have to do with mudbloods?" he asked.

I shook my head looking down at the ground.

"Nothing. Forget what I told you," I said.

I heard my father let out a irritated sigh. We began walking again, but I quickly stopped when I heard a scream. It felt like deja vu had just hit me. Why does all of this seem so familiar to me? I heard a scream once again and I felt my body go in full alert. That scream, I heard it before. Images started to fill my head from a dream I had a couple of months before.

_-Hermione!_

I started to run, not really knowing where to since I couldn't see a thing. I heard my father bellow behind me. I knew that he was running after me and I didn't care. All I knew was that Hermione was in trouble.

I don't know why I followed my dream. It could be anybody screaming from the fire, but something pulled me towards this direction I was running too. It was as if the place that I was running off to was a magnet and I was the metal.

**~Hermione Granger~**

"Let go of me!" I screamed but he only tightened his arm around me tighter. I started sobbing and screaming at the same time. Who was this man? I pierced my longs nails into his arm and this time he screamed, next I kicked him behind me and I heard him groan.

"You little bitch," he moaned.

Whatever I did, he still didn't let me go. Tears started to stream down my face and the smoke was making it so hard for me to breath. I started to gasp for air as he turned around and he gripped onto my neck. He faced me and this time I finally saw who this man was. Antonin Dolohov. He was the same man that captured me at the Battle of Department of Mysteries in my fifth year and was a former Death Eater. I thought he was dead.

"I thought Professor Flitwick finished you," I managed to choke out.

"You thought wrong," He sneered. He loosened his grip around my neck and he pointed my wand at my neck. "Now you're going to be the one that's finished."

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for death to overtake me.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

I firmly stood standing in front of Hermione and a former Death Eater named Antonin Dolohov. He had his wand pointed to her neck and when he just parted his lips, I let him know I was here.

"Antonin Dolohov let her go!" I said warningly pointing my wand at him but he didn't listen.

"No, she ruined everything with her lousy friends. She needs to be dead. Better yet tortured then dead," he said. My father finally caught up to me and he stood beside me panting.

"Draco, don't you ever listen," he reached to grab my arm but I shook him off while still fixing my eyes at Antonin. My father looked at the direction I was looking at and he stopped reaching for me.

"Antonin, I'm glad your safe," my father said taking a step closer to them. Antonin looked at my father surprised that he was in his presence and bowed his head. I still had my wand pointed at him. I knew he was going to do something incredibly wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Antonin asked my father.

My father quickly glanced at me.

"Saving Draco of course."

My father and Antonin got side tracked and started to have a small discussion about what was going on with the other former Death Eaters.

My eyes moved away from Antonin's face and met Hermione's. Even though her face was covered with dirt and black smoke, she looked beautiful as ever. She looked at me and I could tell she was scared even if she wouldn't admit it. Tears started to fill her eyes as Antonin dug her wand harder into her neck. A shriek of pain escaped her mouth and it railed in my ears.

"Let her go. Now!" I ordered but he didn't listen. Hermione slowly blinked when a trail of blood lingered down the side of her neck.

"Stop!" I screamed taking a few steps closer to him.

"Draco, what are you doing?" my father asked, puzzled.

"I'm not going to let her die like how she did in my dream," I said slowly while glaring at Antonin.

"Draco, do you know who you're talking about. A Mudblood. A filth that shouldn't be in this world."

I ignored what my father just said.

"I love her."

Everything went silence except for the few screams that were far away and the crackling of wood from the fire.

"What?" my father whispered. He shook his head like he just heard the most absurd thing ever.

Hermione locked eyes with me and she mouthed I love you. Then this small moment was interrupted when Antonin started to laugh. I picked up my wand and pointed at him once again.

"I'm warning you, let her go."

"Oh this is perfect, now I know what will torture her the most. She being dead when you live your life in misery without her," Antonin said.

I looked at my father but he just starred at them in confusion. He was in another world, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Obviously he was thinking about what I just said way to hard.

"Father! Do something!" I yelled at my father, but he only squeezed his lips together into a fine line.

"Father please. Control your friend,"

"Your father can't help you now, young boy. You don't understand how long I have waited for this very moment. And now that it actually happened nothing will stop me from doing what I need to do." Antonin snarled.

******~Hermione Granger~**

Draco just admitted his love for me in front of his father. I glared at Antonin as he grabbed my arm. I knew that when he would let me go, if he lets me go, I will have many bruise marks from his firm grip. God, how I hated this man. Why is it that when ever me and Draco are together something bad always had to happen. My neck was sore from his previous gripping and from the stabbing that he made into my neck from my wand. Yes, I very much hated this man. From the look of his eyes, I knew that deep down he won't let me go. I was weak, helpless even with Draco and his father standing before me. I hated the feeling of knowing that death was on it's way. I have had that feeling many times with the war but this one I wasn't ready for. I wanted to live, with him. I looked at Draco. He was dreadful but extremely handsome at the same time. He wore his best suit but by now it looked more like rags, his hair grew from these three months apart, he was so skinny. I'm surprised that he could position himself strong and firmly like that. His eyes flickered to me and I saw his breathtaking gray eyes. If anything, I could loose my self in his eyes. I wanted to cry but I forced my tears back into my eyes. I love you, I mouthed to him. I knew what he was thinking. He wasn't going to give up. I hanged my head low in dismay as Antonin continued talking. My friends, I promised them that I would be back.

_-Please, I beg you don't let me die. _

I looked up and I saw Draco getting furious. Lucius was now also pointing his wand at Antonin. I wonder what made him change his mind. For the next few moments I didn't take my eyes off of Draco, let him be the last thing I look at.

******~Draco Malfoy~**

"Dolohov, lower your wand now!" my father ordered.

"You're not the boss of me anymore Lucius."

I felt Hermione's eyes on me and when I faced her she was looking at me. I took in a big gulp.

Antonin formed a smile from his lips.

"Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light escaped his wand and in an instant Hermione lay motionless on the ground.

"Hermione! N-" I begun to sob but I couldn't finish my sentence because I jumped in front of my father's wand at the same time he was saying the killing curse at Antonin Dolohov.

******~Lucius Malfoy~**

My one and only son is now dead because of me. I fell down on the ground right beside my lifeless son. I couldn't stop the sign of weakness when the tears started to fall down my face. Anger boiling inside me, I slowly looked up at Antonin. He starred down at Granger over there and Draco with a damn smile on his face.

"Does this make you happy?" I bellowed at Antonin. He jumped as I startled him. I saw him tighten his grip on Granger's wand.

"Now look here Lucius, I'm not the one that killed your son. You did that all by yourself. Now Mudblood over here, " Antonin looked down at Granger and picked her up with her lifeless arm and then drops it. "I did and proud of it. She deserves to be dead."

I got up slowly and lifted my wand.

"Yes, and so do you. Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light once again hit Antonin's chest and I saw him fall on the floor. I knelled back down at my at my son. So young, he didn't deserve this.

I slowly walked to Granger's unmoving body and leaned down and took a look at her. My eyes stopped moving once I saw a green emerald twinkle. I leaned down some more to get a better look. Barely touching her hand, I starred down at Draco's ring that was now placed at her left engagement finger. I turned my head and looked back at Draco.

"So, he did love her," I said slowly to myself.

**~Epilogue~ **

Everyone that knew Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sat in the Great Hall with sorrow filled hearts. Harry and Ron sat the the first row sobbing their eyes out. Their smartest witch, the one that they gained respect for, the one that they though they would grow old together with now lay in a coffin before them, dead. As much as Harry hated Draco Malfoy he felt pity when only Pansy, Blaise and the Malfoys came to Draco's coffin to say their goodbyes. No other students bothered walking up to his coffin, saying that he deserved to die because of his vast attitude towards other and his evil ways. Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand as she came up to him. She looked up at him with eyes swollen and face being all red from crying.

"She promised us, Harry, that she would be back," Ginny sobbed into Harry's arm. "Why did we let her go. I feel horrible. If we only stopped her, none of this would've happened."

Harry glided his hand up and down her arm to comfort her. He looked at Draco's coffin not knowing what to say to that. She was right and guilt struck him.

A few moments later when most people were making their way to the food, Harry walked up to Draco's coffin.

"She was happy to be with you. You off all people made her happy. I saw her face lighten up when ever you looked at her. On the night that she died, I let her go because I knew that she would just want to take one last look at you even if you were already dead. I don't know what happened on the night of your guys death, but I know that you guys from now on will always be together." Harry finished talking and took a one last look of the photograph that a student took of Hermione and Draco kissing. They looked so happy.


End file.
